What We Leave Behind
by GoddessofDawn7843
Summary: (Post Inquisition/AU) A night of passion after Corypheus's defeat yields unexpected results which places Inquisitor Levellan in a difficult situation – luckily, in the nine months to follow, she discovers she isn't quite as alone as she thought she'd be. Solas/Levellan. [FINISHED]
1. Part 1

**Summary:** (Post Inquisition/AU) A night of passion after Corypheus's defeat yields unexpected results which places Inquisitor Levellan in a difficult situation – luckily, in the nine months to follow, she discovers she isn't quite as alone as she thought she'd be. Solas/Levellan

 **A/N:** This very (very) long two-part fic will include fluff, Dorian, humor, some minor mentions of sexiness, a bit o'angst, and one flustered Commander Cullen. There might be the single, slightest mentioning of girl-things in this single chapter, but it should be taken with a pinch of salt.

Background-wise, the only thing that changes is that Solas doesn't leave _**immediately**_ after the final battle… and then stuff happens and… _yeah_ … I suppose you all can guess the rest…

Onwards!

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Look elsewhere!

* * *

 **What We Leave Behind**

* * *

 **~Part One~**

* * *

" _I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't of what's in front of me here,  
I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up –  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream…"  
_\- Paramore, 'The Only Exception' Lyrics

* * *

 **-The Beginning-**

* * *

The entire main hall was filled with laughter and music, and as the Inquisitor looked out in front of her, there was nowhere she couldn't look without seeing a relieved, happy face or somebody making another somewhat drunken toast to their success.

They had won – unreal as what it seemed, they had _won_.

Tension momentarily left Ellana Levellan's shoulders and she allowed herself to sink back against her throne, smiling when she noticed her friends. Varric was in the middle of yet another epic retelling in front of a captive audience. Blackwall and Sera were listening intently while Iron Bull had his head thrown back in laughter.

Vivienne was holding court nearby with several noblemen and women who were all eager to hear about her future plans as Divine. Leliana and Josephine were laughing with Cassandra as they watched Cullen flounder amongst a small mob of eager ladies, each intending to ask the Commander for a dance.

Cole was… somewhere – she'd last seen him trying to get a servant girl to confess her feelings to one of the guardsmen. Dorian was, well, _Dorian_ , and pretended to be bored despite the slight perk of his lips and his flushed face, the wineglass in his hands never empty for very long.

When she saw Solas, however, her eyebrows drew together when she noticed him near the fireplace at the back of the room, looking around before slipping through the door that lead to his study. It didn't slip her notice either that he wore the same troubled expression as before on his face.

Frowning, she stood up and made her way through the celebrating throngs, earning a curious look from Dorian when she passed him which she then returned with a quick half-smile and a nod.

Nobody seemed to notice once she went in, and once she did, she made sure to close the door firmly behind her.

* * *

It had been a mistake coming back with the others.

Solas was standing in front of the last empty space left on the wall – there were tentative lines, the beginning of a picture he had yet to get to… and, likely, wouldn't in the near future.

He was ready to leave, he should have been gone already – he had made his intentions clear from the very start, even breaking his heart in the process to keep to his plan.

…Needless to say, none of it really work out as he planned.

With a weary sigh, Solas bent his head slightly and rubbed his temple, muttering an oath to the long-silent gods under his breath.

He had been his knees at the site of Corypheus's defeat, the shattered artifact in his hands as the hopelessness of the situation settled in.

He was going stand up and walk away forever, and would have… that is, until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up to see brilliant hunter's green eyes looking back down at him, tender with sympathy and concern.

Her voice was soft when she spoke to him, and despite every argument he had ready in his mind, Solas allowed himself to be led back to Skyhold, the Inquisitor's fingers entwined with his until they had returned and it was too late to leave without causing a stir.

His ears perked when he heard the door open and the sounds from the hall flitted in, but even without looking, he knew who it was.

Solas allowed a small, wan smile but didn't immediately turn to look at her. "Shouldn't you be with the others, _lethallan_? There must be some still eager to hear about your victory."

Levellan looked at him evenly before walking closer. "Oh, I'm sure Varric is doing a perfectly decent job of that on my behalf." She said and paused. "I could, however, ask the same of you, _hahren_."

"I needed some space."

"…I assume this is about the orb?"

"Among other things, yes."

"I know we've spoken of it already tonight, but is there really no way to salvage it?" she asked, going over to sit at the edge of the desk.

He shook his head before looking over his shoulder slightly. "Even if it could be, the power it once held would be lost…" he sighed. "Forgive my morbidity," he said and turned his body more fully.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said quietly, "the orb was important to you."

He walked over and leaned down slightly, putting his hands on both sides of her on the desk. Solas instinctively leaned into her touch when he felt her hands on his face and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She stroked his cheek, trailing her fingers across so that they brushed over his lips, smiling when he kissed the tips.

"You shouldn't worry so much…" she whispered, letting her hands drop before putting her arms around his neck, kissing him on the corners of his mouth. "Tonight's supposed to be happy."

She deliberately avoided his lips as she left a trail of feather-light kisses all over his face.

When he finally opened his eyes, Solas stared at her with hungry eyes, a small line appearing as his brows knitted together. His throat was dry. " _Vhenan_ …"

Levellan smiled at him tenderly, reaching up to smooth the line away.

"Let's be happy."

"What you're asking-" he began.

She pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, effectively cutting him off. "I ask for nothing you're not prepared to give, Solas. No more, no less… But… I'm willing, if you are."

Solas looked at her evenly but confused. How could she…? Even after everything he'd said to her…

"Is that what you really want?"

"Can't you tell?"

He put his hand on her thigh and he parted her legs as stepped between them. "I'm serious," he said, noting with no small amount of awe the shudder that went through her when he moved his hand up higher.

Her arms tightened around his neck. "So am I."

"Are you _sure_?" he asked despite himself.

Levellan rolled her eyes and kissed him again - she let out a gasp when he hooked one of her legs around his waist and she arched up against him, trying to get closer… only to hear a giggle and a low whistle.

Solas's head snapped up instantly. His shoulders tenses as he looked around, confused when he saw that there was nobody at the door.

When he heard another giggle, he looked up and narrowed his eyes dangerously at the captive audience watching them from the floor above.

Sera had to put her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from laughing outright. "Oops."

Blackwall, standing next to her, disguised his laughter as a bad coughing fit, while Iron Bull was grinning ear-to-ear and gave the bewildered elf a thumbs-up. "Nice one."

Varric just shook his head. "Don't mind us, we were just passing through." He said, smirking when he saw the look on Solas's face turn vaguely murderous. "Sorry for interrupting you there, Chuckles. I didn't think you were… busy."

"In more ways than one…" Sera whispered loudly, making Blackwall and Bull laugh. Varric had to bite his lip to keep himself from doing the same.

They were all going to _die_ , violently, Solas decided with sudden vehemence. He would be sure to start with the short one first and work his way up.

Levellan, clearly seeing the danger signs, detangled herself with as subtly as she could. She then took Solas's hand and waved up at the dwarf and his accomplices.

"Good night, Varric." She said calmly.

"Sweet dreams, Inquisitor!" he called back as Levellan lead Solas out of the rotunda.

"Yeah, if you get the chance…!" Sera added helpfully over the drunken, bawdy laughter and catcalls.

* * *

There were more than just a few eyes on them as Levellan lead Solas through the main hall towards her tower. She ignored the curious looks, the occasional murmur, and the exaggerated eyebrow waggle from Dorian when they passed him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the sullen look still on his face and squeezed his hand when they got to the door at the end.

For her effort, at least, she got a small smile and a gentle squeeze back.

At first, Solas matched her pace as they made their way up the stairs, but seemed to regain himself and became more hesitant with every step.

On the final stretch, on the walkway just before the last door leading to her chambers, he stopped walking altogether, the tension and anticipation from before falling flat somewhat.

Levellan turned around and frowned. He was looking down, away from her. She'd seen that look on his face before - he'd often wear that sad, inwards expression whenever he was over-thinking things.

Like he did in Crestwood. Like he did now.

She bit back a oath. She could kick herself for pushing him like this.

With a soft sigh, her shoulders sagged and her grip slackened.

Solas noticed this as he then turned his head back to her, frowning now.

Levellan avoided his gaze, looking down. She was about to let go of his hand completely when Solas walked up to her, his grip tightening in her stead. She looked up again when she felt his hand cup her face.

Hard blue eyes melted, and with a small nod of reassurance, he kissed her again. Levellan's eyes fluttered shut.

All the doubts fled from her mind and for a few brief seconds, there was only the two of them as the entire world ceased to exist.

When the sensation was over, however, the same tension came back with a vengeance.

The kissing became more intense, urgent even. There was a moment of muddled clarity right after Levellan felt her back suddenly against the wood of her door and lasted long enough for her to look for the handle.

The rest was a haze.

She remembered the mad scramble up that last flight of stairs, stumbling, how they almost fell over each other.

She remembered the heavy breathes, surprised gasps at roving hands and that a low, growling sound in the back of his throat.

She remembered caressing lips, gentle hands and not-so-gentle nips - the feeling of skin on skin, and finally, that sudden _connection_ …

She remembered him whispering things to her, beautiful, heart-breaking things, secrets and laments, prayers.

 _Ma'arlath_. I love you. He made the confession sound like a goodbye.

The last thing she remembered was the feeling of fingers laced together and soft, sad eyes looking back at her tenderly.

* * *

It was still mostly dark when Solas emerged from the main hall and silently made his way down to the courtyard, fully dressed, staff in hand, and equipped for travel.

He didn't expect to meet anyone on his way out. Not really. With the exceptions of a few night-guards posted on the ramparts, most of the castle was still very much asleep, and would be for the next few hours.

…Well, almost everyone, as Solas found out when he reached the bottom of the stone staircase.

"You're leaving." A familiar, mild voice said behind him.

Solas looked up over his shoulder, not too surprised to see Cole standing on one of the steps higher up.

Solas sighed quietly. "I am." It was pointless to lie to him.

The spirit-boy tilted his head slightly. "Why? You don't want to." It wasn't a accusation or even a question, just a statement of the fact.

"I don't." Solas agreed, turning his back on him. "But I must. I cannot stay."

Cole followed him. "Regret and fear, but also despair - it is stronger now, but it's always been there." He stated. "…Home. Home was gone, but now… 'Home is where the heart is'. My heart, my love…"

"Cole." Solas said wearily.

"If it would help, I could come with you."

Solas stopped walking and turned to look at the spirit. "No. You have found purpose here."

"That is true…" Cole admitted, mostly to himself. "I have friends again - they don't always know I'm there, and they don't always like me very much, but… here I can be me, I can help… I _want_ to help."

Solas tensed for a minute, and despite himself, "You will look after them?"

Cole nodded vaguely. "As long as I need to, I will."

Solas smiled slightly, reassured. "Good." He said quietly and continued on his way.

"You're wrong about one thing, though." Cole added as an afterthought. "It's not too late to go back. Not yet."

Solas tightened his grip on his staff but didn't stop as he forced himself to keep walking. " _Ma serannas_ , Spirit of Compassion. It has been an honour."

Cole didn't try to follow after him again, but Solas could feel his eyes on his back all until he reached the gate.

The sky brightened around the edges the moment he set foot on the bridge, and he didn't stop walking until he reached the very end of it. When he did, he spared a single backwards glance over his shoulder at the highest tower.

* * *

 _ **[Some Time Later…]**_

* * *

 _ **-Before-**_

* * *

It was very clear _very_ early that it was going to be one of _those_ days.

She'd been up before the sun had even peeked over the mountains, beyond tired but unwilling to go back to dreams filled with familiar faces and distorted echoes.

With some effort on her part, Levellan sat up in her bed, sharp eyes half-lidded and weary as she turned her head to watch the sky gradually change. She could hear the first of the keep's inhabitants - their drowsy voices flitting up from the gardens through the open windows and from the main hall downstairs, indicating the slow transition from night to morning.

Levellan turned to look at her pillow longingly before she reluctantly swung her legs out from under the covers and over the edge of her bed. But, just as she made to stand up, a strong sense of vertigo overtook her, making her stumble back.

Clutching her head, Levellan shut her eyes and waited for the ringing in her ears to stop. Taking a deep breath, she watched the sun rise until the world stopped spinning, and once the feeling passed, she stood up. Her legs were shaky but, mercifully, didn't give out from under her.

She took a step forward and stumbled - she managed to catch herself before she ended up on the floor.

She steadied herself by the bedpost at the end, frowning.

"Odd…" she whispered, snapping out of her reverie when she heard a knock at the door.

"Inquisitor?" Josephine called, her trilling voice muffled at first.

Levellan quickly composed herself and straightened up, not immediately letting go of the bedpost however. "It's open," she called back, wincing slightly at the coarseness of her own voice.

She heard the door open and moments later, the Ambassador appeared at the top of the stairs.

Josephine didn't look up immediately as she was occupied with her clipboard. "I apologize for the intrusion so early in the day, your worship, but I thought I might go over what we spoke of yesterday if you have a moment? There are some things I need to discuss with you before we can proceed with new business at the War Table."

"Of course."

"Leliana wanted to confirm what the two of you talked about in our last meeting - I believe it had something to do with the Dwarven ruins you discovered in the Hissing Wastes?"

"Yes, tell her she can proceed - the dragon is gone so we could send in the experts from Orzammar or Kal-Sharok later if her scouts find anything interesting." Levellan said evenly.

Josephine nodded and made a tick on her clipboard. "The Commander has also asked me to inquire about the battalion of Red Templars spotted lingering in the Emerald Graves. It is unlikely that they plan to attack us or our allies with so few a number, but their presence does pose a possible threat to any nearby villages or towns."

"He should work with Leliana on this." She said, wincing quietly at the sudden, dull pang below her stomach. "Let her spies find out just how many Templars there are before he sends in his soldiers."

"Very well. Now, I have received several invitations from several Orlesian noble houses which request your presence at-" she began only to have the words die on her lips where she looked up. "Are… are you alright?"

Levellan forced a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Josephine frowned. "Forgive me, for a minute you seemed like you were in pain. You do look a little pale."

Levellan straightened up ad stepped away from the bedpost. "I'm fine," she said, giving the other woman a leveled look when the Ambassador's brows furrowed together in concern. "Really."

Josephine didn't look too convinced and pursed her lips.

"Really, Ambassador." Levellan said firmly. "Give me an hour to get ready and we'll discuss everything once I get downstairs."

Still not wholly convinced, Josephine eventually just nodded before bowing out respectfully.

When she was gone, Levellan let out the breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. The tension left her shoulders and she allowed the mask of composure to slip.

Oh yes… it was going to be one of _those_ days…

* * *

Once she had finished getting ready for the day, Levellan came down from her tower in a semi-daze and was only vaguely aware of the amount of attention she was attracting to herself as she drifted towards the table she normally had breakfast with her companions.

That particular morning, just looking at the stacks of eggs, breakfast fruits, meats and pots of porridge and oatmeal was enough to make her stomach lurch unpleasantly. With a scrunched-up nose, she pushed her empty plate as far away from herself as the table would allow it, and instead used the space to lay her head on her crossed arms.

She neither cared nor noticed the looks her friends gave her.

"Uh… you okay there, Boss?" Iron Bull asked from his seat across from hers. "You look like crap."

There was delicate snort next to Levellan. "Yes, tactfully put, Bull." Dorian sail dryly.

"Though, he does make a point," Cassandra said. "Are you feeling ill?"

With a muffled grumble, the Inquisitor reluctantly turned her head and frowned in annoyance. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Well, personally, I think she's only asking because your elbow is currently resting in my oatmeal." Dorian quipped.

When she looked, Levellan let out a disgruntled sound and sat up, her entire sleeve stained with the mage's breakfast.

"That's just perfect." She seethed.

At the head of the table, Varric raised an eyebrow. "Rough night, Inquisitor?

"No more than usual," she grumbled before noticing the looks she got and sighed. "I didn't sleep well last night, okay? It's nothing for any of you to worry about."

"I don't know," the dwarf said, unconvinced. "You have been kind of out of it for a while - anything you want to tell us?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Levellan said and got up again. She needed to change her shirt before everybody noticed and started talking (if they weren't already).

"Wait, aren't you going to eat something first?" Bull asked. "Breakfast's almost over."

She waved him off. "I'm not hungry." She said over her shoulder.

"That was odd." Dorian said, wiping what was left of his breakfast off of the table with a napkin.

"So then, you all saw that too, right?" Varric asked. as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Could you give us some insight, Cassandra?" Dorian asked, looking at the Seeker.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why me?"

"I thought that perhaps you could best tell us how the feminine mind works."

"In that case, why don't you tell us instead? You are, after all, the most feminine one at this table."

Dorian's mouth fell open as Bull threw his head back and laughed.

Varric just shook his head, amused. "Don't tell me you didn't have that one coming, Sparkler."

The mage huffed. "Oh fine, but can we get back to the original topic? Do you or do you not know what is wrong with our beloved leader?"

"No…" Cassandra said, watching the Inquisitor disappear back into her tower again. "But whatever it might be, there is more to it than she's letting on."

* * *

Levellan was only half listening to Cullen's update on the reconstruction progress on Suledin Keep.

With a curt nod, she told him to send the full report to her room later before pinching the bridge of her nose and doubled over, pressing the palm of her hand flat on the surface of the table.

The same look of concern found itself onto Josephine's face again as both Cullen and Leliana exchanged sidelong glances.

"Inquisitor," the Spymaster began.

"I think we should see if we can spare a few more Gray Wardens to the Western Approach." Levellan said stubbornly. "There are still Darkspawn in the area, and I want to get on top of that before we do anything else there… and…" Her vision seemed to dim and bright for a moment.

At that point, Cullen had moved around the table and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Inquisitor…?"

All pretense of composure left the elven woman as she stepped back. "I… I feel a little faint…"

Whatever she wanted to say next died on her lips as, the next moment, the world more or less turned on its head and her legs gave out underneath her.

Cullen, acting on impulse, immediately caught and steadied her while Josephine was so surprised that she actually dropped her clipboard and made her way over to the Inquisitor's side.

"I'll send for a healer." Leliana said sharply and went to the door. "Take her to her room, Commander."

Cullen nodded and without warning, promptly swept Levellan off of her feet.

"I can walk." She grumbled weakly.

He allowed a brief, wry smile. "No one doubts your ability, but we would rather you not take that risk."

"People are going to overreact."

"I'll see to any rumors among our people and the visiting nobility." Josephine said as she followed after them, her voice tight.

Levellan sighed but let her head fall against Cullen's shoulder, muttering under her breath, "Those weren't the people I was referring to…"

* * *

As she expected, barely five minutes after Cullen had carried her through the main hall, Levellan heard the door fly open with a slam as one for one, her friends filed into her room.

"What happened?" Bull asked, he and Cassandra leading the pack.

Without waiting for her to explain, Sera went over to the bed and threw her arms around Levellan's neck, hugging her tight. "This wasn't funny, you. You had us running up here all worried."

The healer, a graying woman with stern eyes, made a disgruntled noise at the interruption. "Are all these people really necessary, your worship?"

Levellan smiled wryly once Sera let her go and sunk back against the headboard. "I wouldn't be able to get rid of them even if I tried."

"Damn straight." Bull nodded.

"Leliana did not give us any detail as to what happened." Cassandra said, looking at Josephine and Cullen.

"She fainted." The Commander answered before Levellan could open her mouth.

The Inquisitor bristled slightly. "I did not faint - I just… needed to catch my breath."

"See, that excuse would work if you didn't look like you're about to pass out at any second now." Varric said - his tone was light but he quite couldn't keep the worried edge out of his voice.

Dorian, for his part, went and sat at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling, old girl? You really did scare us."

"Spinning, the whole world is spinning," Cole said absently, walking over to stand next Levellan, looking at her curiously. "Like a leaf in a storm, tumbling, rolling - Creators, my head hurts…"

Seeing the agitation on the Inquisitor's face, the healer brought her foot down. "If none of you will leave, then you will have to be quiet until I'm done examining her." She said in a no-nonsense sort of way that startled everybody in the room. "We'll get nothing done if you keep harassing the poor woman."

With that said, Levellan smiled at her gratefully.

"…That was rather rude." Dorian said in a hush.

"But she does have a point." Leliana said, speaking up from the corner. "Our apologies. We'll leave you to your work."

The healer nodded before turning her attention back to the matter at hand. Levellan caught Sera sticking her tongue out at her and squeezed the other elf's hand with a discreet wink.

"Now, before we were interrupted," the woman said, "I believe I asked whether something like this has happened before?"

Levellan frowned. "I… don't think so."

"Can you describe how you're feeling right now? I need to know if anything that stands out particularly."

"I feel dizzy. Just that."

"Alright - when did it start?"

"It only got out of hand today, but-"

"Meaning it's happened before?" the healer interjected sharply.

Levellan looked at the woman apprehensively. "…If I'm honest, I've been feeling lightheaded for a few days now." She admitted wearily.

The healer looked at her appraisingly, narrowing her eyes slightly. "And sleep?"

She fidgeted slightly, her fingernails digging into the skin of her palm as she ignored the stares.

"It's been… difficult."

"Difficult. Nightmares? Perhaps trauma of sorts?"

She shook her head. "No… sometimes, but no, I've just been having trouble falling asleep. That's all."

"I see…" the healer said slowly. "And, other than that - has anything else happened? Have you noticed any changes of habit? A loss or increase in appetite, for example?"

"You can say that…" she admitted, earning herself a snort from Bull.

"Explain."

"It's not that I've stopped eating entirely, it's just… the scent - it's overpowering."

A strange look crossed the healer's face before she asked another question. "And… the smell puts you off from eating?" she asked.

"I feel sick near anything too rich or too raw."

"An increased sense of smell and nausea…" the healer stated, more to herself than to anyone else. Her expression lost some of its sharpness but that odd gleam of understanding remained in her eyes.

"Tell me, Inquisitor," she began slowly, evenly. "Have you bled this month?"

Levellan's face went blank as all of the men in the room (sans Cole), suddenly shifted around uncomfortably.

"That was not something I wanted to hear about…" Bull complained with a scrunched-up nose.

Blackwall nodded, disturbed, as Dorian shuddered delicately. "Quite." Even Cullen turned his head away and pretended not to have heard anything at all.

"Bled?" Cole repeated naively, confused about what they were talking about.

Varric pinched the bridge of his nose and waved the spirit-boy down. "Don't ask, Kid. It's better if you don't know about that."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and Sera made a gagging noise.

Levellan flushed. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's the same with elven women, yes? Unless I have some crucial detail wrong?"

"No, you're right." Levellan answered stiffly.

The healer sighed. "Just tell me, your worship."

Levellan cleared her throat. "I… I haven't noticed anything this month." She said awkwardly.

Something lit in Leliana's eyes. "Where is this going, healer?" the Spymaster asked quietly despite the look on her face that told she knew otherwise. The same look crossed over Josephine's face and then Cassandra's as the implications set in.

"I'm just making sure." The older woman said and turned back to Levellan. "On the plus side, I think I may know what ails you, and rest assured it's perfectly natural."

"Well, that's good, yeah?" Sera piped up. "Everything's fine?"

Levellan's brows knitted together. "Then… what _is_ wrong with me?"

The healer surprised everyone again by smiling.

"It might be too soon to tell, but I think you are with child, Inquisitor."

* * *

 **-Month 1-**

* * *

The only thing to register in her world at the moment was the sound of her arrows hitting their mark time and time again with a audible _thud_ in a paced succession. There was a slight nip in the air, and her arm was stiff from keeping her bow straight for as long as she did, but she paid none of it any mind, she just focused, aimed and fired.

Levellan paused for a moment when she sensed a presence behind her but continued with her target practice just as swiftly.

"I know what you're going to say." She said, straightening her back as she took aim.

Cassandra crossed her arms and looked at her with thinly veiled concern passed off as indifference.

"You have been out here for two hours." The Seeker said bluntly.

Levellan shrugged and released her arrow. _Thud_. Bull's-eye.

She reached for another arrow and moved on to her next target. "As you can imagine," she said tersely, "I need to clear my head."

 _Thud_.

"Understandable," Cassandra allowed, "but are you sure that is wise? You were barely capable of standing on your feet this morning."

"I'm fine." _Thud_. "And before you ask, I already took the potion the healer gave me, and yes, Varric made me eat something before I came down here.

 _Thud_.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She said again through her teeth. "I don't think I'm about to keel over anymore."

Cassandra took a step closer. "That is not what I meant."

Levellan took aim, but just as she was about to fire, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she released her arrow, it fell short and ended up indented in the ground instead.

She lowered her bow but couldn't meet the other woman's eyes.

"Please…" she said quietly. "Not here…"

Cassandra nodded. "Come with me then."

Reluctantly, Levellan put her bow aside and followed the Seeker up to the ramparts, neither of them saying anything to the other until they reached the farthest point, the more deserted part that overlooked the stables.

"I'll repeat my question." Cassandra began. "How are you feeling?"

Levellan reached up and gripped at her hair, tugging at it slightly and still looking anywhere besides directly at the Seeker.

"I don't know." She said with a whisper. "It feels like I'm stuck in the middle of a dream."

"Good or bad?"

"Both… neither?"

"You're in shock." Cassandra stated.

Levellan nodded. "To put it mildly." She paused. "I… Leliana spoke to me earlier as well. She said I had… options, if I wanted them."

Cassandra stiffened. "Do you…?"

Levellan finally spared her a sideways glance. "No… not the kind I would want, anyway." she said firmly, noticing the tension leave the other woman's shoulder and smiled weakly. "It doesn't mean I have any more of a clue as to what to do next though."

"You will keep it?"

She looked down at her stomach. "Yes."

Cassandra nodded in approval - there was a moment of silence between them before she spoke again. "Inquisitor… am I correct to assume who the… the father is?"

A shallow breath caught in Levellan's throat. "I… you are."

Cassandra frowned again but didn't seem surprised. "I knew the two of you were… close, but I wasn't aware that you…"

"I don't suppose you would, it only happened once and he was gone the next morning." Levellan said, shaking her head. "He knew he had to go, he told me that. He ended things, and I just… I kept pushing, insisting that he not leave me alone." She allowed a brittle laugh and looked down. "Maker - sweet Creators… what an absolute _fool_ I've been."

She saw Cassandra stepping closer and willed the sting in her eyes to go away.

She needed to be strong, she-

Levellan felt the Seeker's hand on her shoulder again. She looked up at the other woman, regretting doing so as the minute she did, all hope of pretense shattered, and the tears came far easier than she expected.

Despite the obvious awkwardness, Cassandra put her arms around the Inquisitor and rubbed her back. The gesture, although a little too rough to be wholly comfortable, was reassuring nonetheless.

She would be strong tomorrow, she decided, letting her head drop onto Cassandra's shoulder. It would be the first and last time she would cry over it, but for the time being, Levellan closed her eyes and allowed herself to be weak.

* * *

 **-Month 2-**

* * *

Dorian was waiting impatiently in the Main Hall, ignoring the disapproving and even borderline suspicious looks he still got from the nobility with a practiced ease.

He was uncharacteristically fidgety despite outward appearances. He hadn't seen the Inquisitor in over two weeks (some Rift-closing mission in the Exalted Plains, he was told), and when he heard from one of Leliana's scouts that she, Cassandra, Iron Bull and Cole had been spotted near the castle, he was so relieved that he was surprised in himself.

Out of everyone in the Inner-Circle, he was the only one in the Main Hall at present. Varric had returned to Kirkwall three weeks ago and Vivienne had left to sit on the Sunburst Throne even before Levellan had dropped her particular bombshell over their heads.

As for the others, Blackwall was still in the stables (the bearded man oddly immersed in his carpentry all of a sudden) while Sera could still be found causing mischief around the keep.

As for Dorian himself, when he wasn't in his corner in the Library, he spent time with Cullen. They usually played a few games of chess and drank brandy after the Commander's shift ended, but lately, they also began talking discreetly amongst themselves about Levellan's… situation.

As far as he could make out, there had been some talk amongst the Advisors as well - the Inquisitor's condition was still secret outside of the Inner-Circle and the healer that treated her, but, for how long was a matter of time.

Naturally Josephine was concerned about the impact this kind of news would have on the Inquisition and, of course, on the Inquisitor's own reputation once details started circulating.

Leliana, as far as he'd noticed, had redoubled her efforts to find Solas - the Spymaster was adamant, despite no new leads and so many dead ends. As impossible as it seemed, the mage had vanished into thin air.

As for Cullen, not unexpectedly, he was willing to blame everything on Solas. But, while Dorian was in agreement with him on that, he had a suspicion that if the elf ever showed up again, the Commander would have greeted him with a sword to the stomach.

…Personally, Dorian preferred fireballs, but that wasn't the issue at the moment.

He perked up when he finally caught sight of a familiar tan outfit and ice blond locks, and immediately made his way over to Levellan before her attention was snatched away by something trivial and boring - two things he was most decidedly not.

* * *

Levellan was dragged into the rotunda before she even had a chance to open her mouth in a greeting.

Once they were away from prying ears and curious eyes, the mage took a good, long look at his friend and squeezed her hands. "How are you holding up, old girl?" he asked with a rare touch of concern.

She was nowhere near fragile - not by a long shot - and while she still carried herself with confidence, there was an unmistakable edge of weariness he couldn't overlook as the darkening shadows under her eyes meant she wasn't getting as much sleep as she needed to be.

Levellan smiled at him. "…Better, thank you."

"And the mission, it was a success, yes? You didn't have too much trouble?"

Amusement lit in her eyes. "I didn't peg you as the motherly type, Dorian."

He snorted delicately at her cheek. "I am most certainly not, my dear."

Levellan chuckled before she started looking around the room.

For a moment, Dorian regretted bringing her there, as when her gaze settled on the empty space on the wall, that all-too familiar hurt flashed in her eyes.

He watched as she walked over and sat down on the couch, putting her hand against the cool plaster as she looked up at it with a thoughtful expression.

Cautiously, he went over to sit next to her.

"He never finished." She stated.

Dorian nodded meekly. "It's a shame…"

Levellan smiled at him sadly. "If this is awkward for you…"

"Not at all," he started before catching the look on her face. "Well… yes, it is, very much so. But, as I've said numerous time over, Inquisitor, you are my friend, and I've come to understand that friends stand with each other in these kinds of situation."

"You'll stay?"

"For as long as you need me to."

"…It's all a mess, isn't it?" she asked softly.

"I think that depends on your perspective." He said matter-of-factly, and then more subdued, "…Have you let your clan know yet?"

"Not yet." She sighed. "But I can just see the look on Dashana's face now - whenever I did something stupid, she would always get this dent between her brows and call me ' _da'len_ ' in a way that would always make me feel two feet tall."

He chuckled. "Somehow, I have a hard time imagining that you would do anything stupid, Inquisitor." He said and paused. "…What of your parents?"

"I don't think their opinion would matter really." She said before noticing the concerned look on Dorian's face, and explained, "My parents died when I was a child."

"Oh…" he said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I do have a brother though, a twin, so it wasn't like I was alone my entire life… far from it, really."

"You never told me you had a brother." Dorian said, surprised and a little hurt.

"You never asked." She said, smiling slightly. "But if you're really interested in knowing, if I had to take a guess Mahanon is going to have kittens once he finds out."

"And what of the rest of your clan?"

"I'm not sure what _their_ reaction will be but I doubt they'll be jumping for joy." she admitted. "Even among the Dalish, it's generally frowned upon to have children when not in a committed relationship."

Dorian scoffed. "Old fashioned thinking, I'm sure." He said, but when that failed to get little more than a vague nod from the Inquisitor, he changed his tone. "Well, you could always tell them it's mine if the matter's that important to you - we'll see how that goes over with them."

Levellan blinked at him for several moments, and just as Dorian thought that his joke had fallen flat, the elf's indifference broke with a sudden, unladylike snort. The next moment, she threw her head back in a peal of laughter and nearly fell backwards as her body shook at the force of it.

Dorian tried his best to look offended at her amusement, but couldn't stop himself from smiling anyway as at some point, the echoing laughter started drawing attention from the floors above.

"That," she said with a giggle, after she'd managed to regain herself, "would be a _terrible_ idea."

"Or a terribly great one." He said matter-of-factly. "I was always curious about the 'wrath of the Dalish', it would be interesting to incur it."

"Absolutely not." She said and grinned. "…But, thank you."

"Anything for you, Inquisitor. Oh, and just so you know, if I ever see your bald lover again, I'm incinerating his arse."

Levellan surprised him by moving closer and pressed a kiss to his cheek and then putting her arms around his neck. "You're sweet." She said, hugging him.

He rolled his eyes affectionately. "Naturally." He said, putting a comforting arm around her. "But do me favour and keep it under your hat, mm? I do have a reputation as the heartless Tevinter bastard to uphold around here, after all."

* * *

 **-Month 3-**

* * *

People were starting to look. There was a bump, a small one, yes, just barely noticeable, but when they did, passers-by stopped what they were doing and _stared_.

Cole couldn't understand why the Inquisitor wouldn't let him make people forget what they saw. She was still hurting, maybe not as much as before, but the looks were getting worse and they still stung.

"-But I can help," he reasoned one afternoon as he followed her through Skyhold's gardens.

Levellan, however, wouldn't budge. "No, Cole," she said sternly, turning to face him, "we've been through this already."

The spirit-boy was close to pouting. "Why not?" he asked almost petulantly, his shoulders drooping. "The eyes are hurting you - too many, everywhere; every time I turn my head, there's someone looking, _judging_."

"You can't make everyone in Skyhold forget what they saw."

"I can," Cole said, "if you wanted to, and it shouldn't be too hard - if you just give me a little time, I can-"

"I know you could, but you shouldn't."

When she saw his confusion, Levellan sighed.

"Cole," she began steadily, "this isn't the kind of thing anyone can just forget about, or should for that matter. This," she said, pointing at her stomach, "isn't going to go away over night. It's to be expected that people are going to stare, and that's okay, let them."

He frowned. "But the staring… it hurts you. I don't like it when you hurt."

Her eyes softened. "I appreciate your concern, _lethallin_ , but you shouldn't worry so much about me. It'll all pass eventually." she said and smiled. "Do you want to come with me when I visit the horses?" she asked, changing the subject.

It seemed to work as Cole perked up. "Yes. They like it when you feed them carrots when you think Master Dennet isn't looking." He said airily, making Levellan laugh as he followed after her like a shadow.

* * *

The horses and harts were a little skittish around Cole. It took some gentle coaxing on Levellan's part and an bribery of several carrots and an apple, but the spirit-boy eventually managed to win over a painted mare.

Cole blinked as the mare nudged at his hand tentatively.

Watching from the barn's side doorway, Blackwall chuckled. "Looks like she likes you."

Levellan nodded. "Go on," she encouraged, demonstrating by stroking her own hart, a grayish-blue stag, along the nose.

Cole tentatively followed her example and put his hand against the mare's nose. "She can see me but she can't see me like everyone else does if they can… she knows I'm not normal." He admitted, rubbing along the horse's long face.

Levellan caught the look Blackwall gave her and the two of them exchanged looks before the bearded man just shrugged and shook his head. Levellan smiled sheepishly until she caught sight of the frame of something large draped in a sheet next to the worktable over his shoulder.

"What are you working on?" she asked curiously.

Blackwall stiffened tellingly and coughed. "Oh, noticed that, did you? That's just a side-project I'm busy with - it's nothing for you to worry about." He said gruffly.

"It's a gift." Cole said offhandedly.

The warrior's face flushed. "Oi now! Don't go spoiling anything-!"

"It was a surprise." Cole guessed out loud.

Blackwall's shoulders drooped. "It was supposed to be, in any case…" He grumbled before looking at the Inquisitor. "I… it's a gift. For you."

"You didn't have to do that," Levellan began.

"No, no, I want to." He said, waving it off.

"Can I see what it is?" she asked.

"It's not exactly done yet," Blackwall said recovering some of his composure, and more sternly, "I'd like to keep that much to myself for now, if you don't mind."

She smiled at him shyly. "Thank you, Thom."

Blackwall cleared his throat again, and then quietly, "You're welcome, lass…"

The spirit-boy looked at him mildly. "You're red."

"Not another word, you!" Blackwall barked before stalking back into the stable.

Levellan giggled despite herself.

"You're feeling better." Cole said, turning to her. "I'm glad."

She nodded. "See? You can help without making anyone forget anything."

"I suppose." he said and paused, looking thoughtful for a minute. "…Inquisitor?"

"Yes, _lethallin_?"

"If I could find Solas for you, would that help too?"

Levellan was struck speechless. But, eventually when she found her voice again, "What are you saying, Cole? I thought you couldn't-"

"The path is still obscured, yes, but I could _try_."

Her brows furrowed together. "Leliana's been looking for him for weeks - her spies have been everywhere."

"No. Not everywhere." He reminded her.

Levellan stiffened. "Fine, maybe not _everywhere_. But, Cole, I can't ask that you to do that."

"You can." And then, more to himself. "Maybe it's not too late after all…"

Faster than she could blink, Cole vanished in a flash, making the nearby horses whinny and balk in their stalls.

Levellan's stag made an unsettled whining noise, and she had to rub its face to calm it down.

"Well," she said quietly, "that could have gone differently."

* * *

 **-Month 4-**

* * *

The arrow hit the center of the target with a satisfying resounding thud, and as Levellan lowered her bow, she couldn't help the smirk that spread out over her face.

Next to her, Krem nodded in approval. "Nice shot, Inquisitor." He commented, readying his own bow.

"For a pregnant woman, you mean?" she asked dryly, arching an eyebrow at the Tevinter.

"If you want to take it like that," he said smoothly. "Anyway, I'm still having a little trouble - am I doing this right?"

"You need to stand a little more sideways," Levellan instructed, going over to adjust his arms. "Here, like I showed you, keep your back straight and your bow at eyelevel."

Krem straightened up and did as she said.

She nodded and took a step back, watching him nock an arrow, "You still haven't told me yet, why isn't Dalish showing you how to do this?"

"Dalish? What would she know about bows and arrows. She's a mage."

"Krem…" she said, amused now.

He shrugged before he took aim. "You looked worried when you came down the stairs," he admitted, drawing back.

"Steady," Levellan reminded him. "Did I?" That was right, she went up to the Tavern's attic to see if Cole had come back yet - he hadn't, and his prolonged absence had been starting to bother her.

"You did. I thought that you needed a distraction."

Levellan chuckled. "You weren't wrong." When he released his arrow, it actually struck near her own in the centre. "You're getting better."

"What are you talking about? That was almost perfect."

Levellan grinned at him before shooing to stand back, and got into position. Once she drew her bow and aimed, she winked at him before releasing her arrow - instead of the dead middle, it struck Krem's arrow, the metal head splitting it down the middle.

"Almost, but not quite. You still can't do that." She said and had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing outright when she saw the look on Krem's face.

He looked like he was about to say something when they saw Iron Bull walk towards them.

"Hey, Bull," she greeted. "Is something wrong?"

He waved it off as he came up to them. "Nah, actually, I was just looking for my Lieutenant." He said and looked at Krem pointedly.

"Sorry, Chief, but I asked the Inquisitor to show me a few archery tips and she was nice enough to agree."

"Really now?" Bull said wryly. "And how's that working out?"

"Give it some time and I'll make an archer out of him yet." Levellan said, grinning.

"Good to hear…" he then noticed the amount of arrows on the targets. "How long have you two been here? I didn't see either of you at lunch."

Krem scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure - a couple of hours maybe? Since morning?"

"I didn't even notice it was noon already." Levellan admitted.

Bull looked at her carefully. "I don't think I saw you at breakfast either, Boss."

The Inquisitor blinked. "Oh, well, I guess I just wasn't hungry."

This was clearly the wrong thing to say as the Qunari quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't you pass out the last time you forgot to eat?"

"It was the one time, and I'm fine now, Bull, really." Levellan reassured.

"Maybe we should take a break, Inquisitor…" Krem said, catching the look in the Qunari's eye.

"Why? Do you need one?" she quipped.

Bull took a step closer. "I think you should get something to eat."

Levellan looked between the two Chargers and laughed. "Oh, I get it. You're ganging up on me now?"

"Damn straight." Bull said matter-of-factly.

Levellan lowered her bow and turned towards the Qunari more fully. "Then in that case," she said, walking up to him at met his stare defiantly, "I'd like to see you make me."

* * *

It was the strangest sight Cassandra had seen in, well… okay, it wasn't the _strangest_ thing she'd ever seen, true enough, but it wasn't every day that you would see the Inquisitor being slung over the shoulders of a Qunari and carried into the Main Hall like a deer.

Levellan, very pink in the face, was scowling darkly and tried to maintain whatever was left of her dignity while Iron Bull, on the other hand, looked downright cheerful and was oblivious to the occasional elven expletive that would pass over his head like a breeze.

Krem, trailing behind the two, looked amused. "It's for your own good, Inquisitor." Cassandra heard the Charger say.

The elf groaned. " _Et tu_ , Krem?" she asked in dismay. "And to think I was going to name my firstborn after you."

"Apologies, your worship," Krem said smoothly, "but you did sort of dare him, so…"

Bull turned his head so that he could look at the Inquisitor, careful not to catch her with his horns. "You'd really name your baby 'Cremisius'? Isn't that a little, I dunno - Vint-y for a Dalish?"

Levellan shrugged. "Perhaps it is, but why not? We already have a Tevinter for a godfather, why stop there?" she asked sullenly.

"I think she was being sarcastic, Chief." Krem said dryly.

Bull snorted. "Thanks, Krem."

Cassandra chose that moment to speak up. "Inquisitor…?" she said slowly.

"Oh thank goodness!" Levellan said, relieved.

"What's going on?" the Seeker asked, approaching the three of them.

"I'm being held against my will by a bull-headed Qunari, clearly." The Inquisitor said, earning another snort from said bull-headed Qunari. "Any assistance would appreciated."

"Not happening, Boss." Bull said, adjusting his grip around her legs before looking at the Seeker. "The Inquisitor 'forgot' to eat this morning, we're just making sure she doesn't pass out again." He explained.

Levellan's pink cheeks deepened at the sight of Cassandra's disapproving look.

"I was getting around to it-!"

"Inquisitor…" Cassandra said sternly.

The elf sagged against Bull's broad shoulders. "Don't look at me like that…" she muttered, defeated.

Cassandra arched an eyebrow. "Is it not… unpractical to hold her like that?" she asked, looking at him pointedly.

"Not at all." Bull reassured, "She's fine - it keeps the weight and pressure off as long as I hold her by the legs."

Levellan rolled her eyes. "Never mind that it feels like I have watermelon bobbing between my stomach and spine…" She said and sighed. "Bull, can you put me down now, please? I can walk and people are starting to stare. I'll get something to eat from the kitchens right now, you can come with me if it'll make you happy."

"No can do, Boss. We started this, we have to see it through." Bull said almost cheerfully and went on his way through the hall. "Relax! Just enjoy the ride. C'mon, Krem."

"Oh Mythal, have mercy…" Levellan pled, covering her face with her hands as Krem just shook his head and followed them dutifully.

Cassandra stared after them for a moment until something important dawned on her.

"Wait… what do you mean Dorian's the godfather? Inquisitor…!"

* * *

 **-Month 5-**

* * *

Sera's nose cringed slightly as she pressed her ear against the now rounded expanse that was the Inquisitor's stomach.

"Sera," Levellan tried only to be shushed by the other elf on her knees in front of her.

"Hold still, I think I can hear something!" she said, her brow scrunching up as she listened.

Levellan sighed with fond exasperation and leaned back against the cool window pane in Sera's room. "It's not how that works, _da'assan_."

Sera, for her part, paid her no mind and stayed like that for a few more minutes before eventually pulling back her head. "It's weird."

Despite herself, Levellan laughed. "Tell me about it."

"No, it's just - it's _weird_. I mean, how do you even walk anywhere with something jumping around inside of you?"

"It's not so much walking as waddling." Levellan said dryly and turned in a way so that she could lay down on her back on the long bench.

Sera barely stifled a snigger. "Waddle - like a duck?"

" _Exactly_ like a duck. The key is not to make any sharp turns." She said and promptly stretched out like a cat.

As she did, however, her fingers brushed against something partly hidden underneath one of the cushions. Blinking, Levellan was surprised when she pulled out what looked like a red, knitted bladder.

"What's this?"

Sera's blue eyes widened, and without warning, lunged forward - Levellan sat up and held it just out of her reach.

"Give that back!" Sera said and onto her feet and more or less straddled her, awkward as it might have been.

Levellan paid that little mind and was surprised to see that the other elf actually looked flustered.

" _Sera_ ," the Inquisitor said, grinning impishly, "are you blushing?"

"Pfft, _no_!" But, if anything, her cheeks darkened. "C'mon, give it here already!"

Levellan laughed and kept the red bladder behind her back. "Only if you tell me what it is!"

Giving up eventually, Sera huffed before flopping down in the seat next to her. "Fine, just - don't laugh, okay?"

Levellan raised an eyebrow, but when she looked at the red bladder, she noticed two hole, one at each side, for what she could only assume was meant for arms. Once the implications set in, however, she blinked and stared at it until Sera started fidgeting.

"Hey," she said, carefully prodding the Inquisitor at her side, "say something."

When Levellan still didn't respond, she slumped against the window.

"Look, I know it's rubbish-"

"Sera," Levellan said, interrupting her, "shut-up." Then, after a pause, "And it's not 'rubbish', it's adorable."

Sera looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "You… like it?" she asked, confused. "What, are you daft? It looks like a- like a…"

"It's the thought that counts, _da'assan_ ," she said and grinned. "And besides, it _looks_ comfy."

Sera scoffed but looked slightly pleased with herself. "Well… I guess I could make one for you too, if I have the time."

Levellan considered this for a moment. "I'll wear it to Celene's next ball." She said with a perfectly straight face, making the other elf burst out in a fit of giggles.

Sera shoved her arm playfully. "Oh piss off, you wouldn't."

"It'll be a bold fashion statement. I can see it now - it'll cause so much outrage the nobility will fall in love with it and everyone will want one of their own."

"You're daft. Barking." Sera said, shaking her head. "It's not suppose to be any of that - I just remember hearing that when someone has a baby you have to knit them shite - it's supposed to show you care… or something."

When she noticed the grin on the Inquisitor's face widen, she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you smirking about now?" she asked suspiciously.

"I never thought…" Levellan began but then shook his head. "I think 'Aunty Sera' has a nice ring to it, don't you?"

Sera froze. "Wha-?" she blinked. "Are you serious? You'd still want me around?"

"Of course I would - who else is going to teach this baby how to be non-elfy? Or prank people when I'm not here? Or bake Inquisition roof cookies? Or-"

Levellan was cut off prematurely as, the very next moment, Sera threw her arms around her neck.

It took a minute for her to understand that she was being hugged.

"I think I like the sound of that too, lady Inquisitor." Sera muttered near her ear.

Levellan chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly.

* * *

 **~End Part One~**

* * *

 **End Notes:** Longest thing I have ever written in one go. If you read up to this point, I _applaud_ you. For seriously… I'm not kidding, _**bravo**_. Bonus points if you didn't roll your eyes.

This might be a little fruity, but I like it enough not to be ashamed of a _single_ damn thing.

Anyhow, believe it or not, but I have 14 more pages written out already on MS Word… BUT, since I'm far, far too curious about how this story might do, I decided to stop here for now… I'll try and get the second part out in a reasonable time, sooner if the feedback's good.

Also, 'Da'assan' means 'little arrow' in Elvish - I know it's real 'cuz got it off the internet.

Lastly, I know technically Krem's a woman, but I'm sticking to how he's addressed in the game so, please, don't review or message me about that.

Fun times are still up ahead, boys, girls and gender non-specifics.

 **Make my day, leave a review - if you have any questions, I don't mind answering - flames, bring 'em on.**

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out


	2. Part 2

**A/N:** I'm freaking giddy with how this story is doing! Very, _very_ long chapter up ahead!

I put in a _Lord of the Rings_ quote in here somewhere - ten points more if you spot it somewhere in this monster.

Also... played the Trespasser DLC a few days ago (*aside* why, goddammit, _WHY_?!) _Ahem_... Needless to say, this story is _**not**_ DLC complicit... not by a long shot...

Now onwards (Again)!

 **Disclaimer:** I've got no claim to fame for the sheer awesome that is _Dragon Age_... one day when I rule the world, maybe...

* * *

 **What We Leave Behind**

* * *

 **~Part Two~**

* * *

 _"But I cannot forget/Refuse to regret/So glad I met you -  
Take my breath away/Make everyday/Worth all the pain that I have/Gone through.  
And Mama, I've been cryin'/Cause things ain't how they used to be -  
She said the battle's almost won/And were only several miles away from the sun."  
_\- Maroon 5, 'The Sun' Lyrics

* * *

 **-Month 6-**

* * *

By the time the Inquisitor approached the stables, she was surprised to find all of the doors closed and Blackwall standing outside of it, looking unnecessarily surlier than usual.

She made a point to tell him that much when she walked up to him.

"I see you got my message." He said, ignoring her teasing.

"I did, in fact." She said, amused. "It sounded urgent, so I ran the way over."

Blackwall's face paled. "In your condition? Why would you-"

She laughed. "I wasn't serious! I took my time getting here, absolutely no running - Cassandra would have my head otherwise." She reassured. "But now, you had something you wanted to show me?"

Blackwall's posture eased despite the scowl he gave her. "That's not funny, Inquisitor…" He grumbled before walking over to the door and beckoned her over. "Over here."

Curious now, Levellan did as he asked. Once she was there, however, he asked her to cover her eyes.

"Just trust me," he said when he caught sight of her raised eyebrow.

Eventually, when she did cover her eyes with her hands, Blackwall moved to open the stable doors.

"You're acting very odd." She quipped as he then, gently as he could, took her by the shoulders and steered her inside.

"You'll find that the surprise is worth the oddness." He said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I _do_ like surprises…"

Several feet in Blackwall made her stop, and when he told her to drop her hands, Levellan gasped when she saw it. The 'surprise' turned out to be an wooden crib with intricate carvings on the railing and headboard to resemble creeping vines.

"I thought perhaps this would be something you needed." Blackwall said, gauging the Inquisitor's reaction as he watched her walk around the crib.

Levellan carefully trailed her fingers over the fine details before beaming at the warrior.

"It's beautiful…" She said sincerely, her voice breaking a little before she could help herself. "I… I don't think I can thank you enough for this, Thom."

"You can start by not crying, lass, I'm hopeless with tears." He said hastily, before more gently, "You don't want set me off now too, do you?"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that now…" She grinned. "I'd have hugged you, but my progeny might take it the wrong way and kick you."

Blackwall chuckled. "The next time then, your worship."

Neither of them noticed the guard enter at first until he spoke up.

"Inquisitor," he said, approaching her slowly, "I have a message from the Spymaster."

Levellan turned to him. "What is it?"

"You should take a look at this, ser." He said almost grimly, holding out a scrap of paper.

Assuming it was serious by the guard's expression, when Levellan was close enough and took the message, there was a split second where, out of the corner of her eye, she caught the sudden sinister glint of a dagger being unsheathed.

But, just before either she or the guard could have reacted, there was a familiar flash, a soundless sweep of a blade, and a grunt.

The 'guard's' mouth fell open, and with a final gurgling sound, keeled over to the side, dead.

"Sweet Andraste!" she heard Blackwall exclaim.

Levellan first looked at the body of her would-be assassin at her feet before slowly looking up at her saviour.

With the bloody dagger still in his hand, dark blue smoke and eerie blue light emitted from underneath a large floppy hat, and as Cole looked up, his eyes gave off a similar ethereal glow.

Levellan took a step back instinctively, right into Blackwall as he came to her side. She wasn't aware that her knees went weak until she felt the warrior grip at her upper arms to keep her on her feet.

"Cole…" she managed in a semi-whisper.

"He wanted to hurt you." He said, his voice not quite human. He sounded angry.

Their eyes met, and for a moment, Levellan swore her heart had stopped beating.

"Cole," she said again, keeping her voice calm, "put the dagger down."

The spirit-boy looked at her as if confused, but eventually dropped his blade and the light he was giving off dimmed slightly. When she was sure he'd regained enough of himself, Levellan nodded curtly and steadied herself.

"It's alright." She said slowly, stepping out of Blackwall's arms. "I'm fine."

"Inquisitor," the warrior began.

"Get Leliana, or Cassandra, or Cullen," she said, still looking at Cole, "they needs to know what happened."

* * *

Despite her aching feet, Levellan felt restless as she paced down the length of space in front of her bed, the light of the sinking sun casting shadows in her chambers.

It had been hours before Cassandra and Leliana finally released her from their relentless questioning - word of the assassination-attempt had spread like wildfire, and both the Seeker and Spymaster was adamant about finding out what almost happened in the stable. There would be a guard stationed outside of the Inquisitor's door at all times, and an agent shadowing her until such a time Leliana deemed it safe enough… to no small amount of annoyance on the Inquisitor's part.

As far as Levellan herself was concerned, she was just surprised something like it didn't happen sooner. Morrigan, at the time, had warned them - warned her - that there would be people beyond Skyhold who would want to hurt the Inquisition - hurt _her_ \- because of what they had done, what _she_ had done specifically. There were Red Templars, Venatori, bandits, nobles with a point to prove, people with grudges - it wasn't so much the simple question of _who_ it was, but who was eager enough to try it at Skyhold.

For a moment, she stopped her pacing and laid her hand against her stomach, her face darkening.

Levellan nearly jumped out of her skin when that familiar, hyper-calm voice spoke up behind her.

"There weren't others."

She spun around and found Cole standing at the top of the stairs.

"Cole…?" she said slowly after a brief pause.

"He was sent on his own," he said, "I looked… there aren't any others in the castle."

Levellan's tense shoulders slackened a little. "That's a relief." She then caught where his eyes were, and she smiled weakly. "I must look strange to you."

The spirit-boy tilted his head slightly, looking at her curiously. "No… it's not that…"

Levellan could see he wanted to say something else but either couldn't find the words or chose not to.

"I'm glad you're back, _lethallin_." She offered quietly, deciding to change the subject.

He blinked up at her owlishly, and then after a short pause, "I am too."

"Where did you go?" she asked, gesturing towards the couch so that they could sit down. "You were gone for a while."

"I was in the Fade - I tried looking through dreams to see if I could pick up a trail," he explained, taking her by surprise. "I looked through so many eyes, flitting from memory to memory like paging through a book with too many pages. There were echoes, whispers, but these were empty."

Levellan tried not to let the disappointment show. "So, I take it you didn't find him?"

"No," Cole answered, "I did… or, I think I did."

She couldn't stop herself from gaping at him. "What…?"

"It was brief - far-off and far-between and blurry around the edges - but… _real_." He paused, and then, seeing her perplexed expression, " I found him in a dream… or something like it. We talked and he did ask about you."

"Did you tell him about…?"

"No, but I _think_ he knows. He was worried… confused."

Levellan frowned. "If he's confused, what does that make me?" For some reason, she felt terribly drained all of a sudden. "Did he say anything else?" she asked flatly.

Cole seemed hesitant at first, but shook his head slowly. "No. He sent me away, and when I couldn't find him again I came back here."

Levellan sagged against the back of the sofa. "I see." She said quietly and sighed. "I guess it's more than I could have hoped for."

When she caught Cole staring at her stomach, she sat up a little straighter when she noticed the perplexed look on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just… it can feel that you're upset."

Levellan stared incomprehensibly until she realized what 'it' was that he was referring to.

"Are you talking about the baby?" she asked, surprised now.

Cole nodded slowly before tilting his head sideways, looking like he was trying to listen.

"It's… aware, it can feel what you're feeling." He explained. He then looked directly at the Inquisitor. "It doesn't like it when you're sad."

There was an unexpected prickle at the corner of her eyes. But, despite herself, Levellan managed a soft laugh before reaching out and squeezed the spirit-boy's hand.

"Thank you, Cole."

He blinked, surprised, but nodded all the same.

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **-Month 7-**

* * *

It was just after midnight when Cullen, however tired as he might have been, dragged himself out of his office for a very, very late dinner.

Half dazed and drowsy as he took the stairs down to the kitchens, the commander paused mid-step just outside the door and heard a muffled exclamation of ' _Fenedhis_ ' over a feint clutter of pots and pans.

A little more awake now, Cullen recognized the voice and hesitated before he eventually pushed the door open. When he stepped inside, however, he froze when he found the Inquisitor on her toes, trying to reach one of the higher shelves with a copper skillet tucked under her arm.

That alone, however, wasn't enough to make him stare, as Levellan had forwent her usual daywear for a pair of loose blue breeches and a overly-large white shift that hung off and exposed most of her right shoulder… and as she tried to reach even higher, part of her back as well.

"What on earth…" he said quietly, and then, louder, "Inquisitor…?"

Levellan turned her head slightly to look at him. "Ah, Commander, you came as if you were sent." She said airily. "Good, maybe you can help me."

"What are you doing?"

"Cake." She said simply.

He blinked at the elven woman. "I'm… sorry?"

"Cake," she repeated, eventually giving up what she was doing to turn her body towards him and put her hands on her hips. "There were these little cakes with cream in them at dinner tonight. Anyway, there are some left over… but, for reasons I'll be having a stern discussion with the cook about in the morning, I can't seem to get to them." She said ruefully.

"Ah…" he nodded. "Dare I ask what the pan is for…?"

"There are no lengths I'll not willingly go to for tiny cakes, Commander." Levellan said as she narrowed her eyes playfully. "Now, will you help me or not?"

Cullen sighed but couldn't help a small smile. "As you wish, your worship."

"The tray is up there," Levellan said, hopping onto the large wooden table in the middle of the kitchen.

"If I may, Inquisitor," Cullen said dryly, going over to the shelf, "aside for cake, why are you up so late?"

"Insomnia tends to do that to a person."

Cullen gave her a pointed look over his shoulder. "This happens a lot?"

She shrugged. "When you have somebody kicking you from the inside in the middle of the night, yes." She said and gently patted her stomach. "On the plus side, I've been ahead with all of my paperwork for the last three months. Josephine is ecstatic."

"I didn't take you for having a sweet tooth."

"Like you can't believe. It would drive my brother crazy. When we were younger, I used to drag Mahanon out of bed at night so we could sneak whatever we could spare out the storage bins. We'd eat under the trees just outside camp and laugh over our spoils." She said with a fond smile. "…But now that I think about it, it wouldn't surprise me if everyone knew all along and just didn't say anything - two giggling teenagers stealth does not make."

He chuckled. "I can imagine. Your brother, he's still with your clan?"

"He is. He's Dashana's First… though, with everything that almost happened to them in that city, he did say in his letters that he might visit before someone else tries to kill him."

When he finally took one of the trays off the shelf, Levellan visibly perked up.

"Give." She said, her eyes bright when he handed the entire tray over to her.

Cullen watched with no small amount of amusement as the Inquisitor took one of the small, round cakes and devoured it in a single bite.

…At the sight of the look of bliss that crossed her face, however, he suddenly felt vaguely uncomfortable.

"Oh _yes_ …" she said with relish and a groan. "You have to try one. They're _fantastic_." She said, offering him the tray.

On her insistence, Cullen took a cake and thanked her. He eyed the treat in his hands before eventually breaking off a piece and tasted it.

Levellan grinned. "Good, huh? You should come back when they serve pie, the cook has this recipe where she adds cinnamon and apple pieces in the crust."

He nodded and broke off another piece. "…I take it these midnight visits to the kitchens are a regular occurrence, then?"

"They take my mind off of things - the Inquisition, me not fitting into any of my clothing anymore, Orlesian politics, assassins… oh, and sex."

Cullen nearly choked.

"Or, more precisely, me not having any." She went on wistfully as the Commander tried to recover. "If you really think about that last thing, they're basically the same. You _know_ you're going to regret it, but you do it anyway, you take a bite and just run away with it."

He blinked, feeling heat creeping up his neck. "Are… are we still talking about cake?" he asked uncertainly, his voice weak.

"No. Yes… Maybe?" Levellan considered it for a moment and shrugged. "My point is, sex is like cake - you enjoy it one too many times, and you're still in trouble for it nine months later… Or does the trouble start _after_ nine months? Mmm…" She then sighed. "Either way, it doesn't make me stop thinking about it."

"You do?" Cullen asked before he could stop himself.

"All the bloody time!"

For whatever reason, Levellan paused before taking another bite. He noticed how her eyes flickered over to him and none too subtly roamed over his body.

Their eyes met, and despite blushing up to his eyebrows to the tip of his toes, Cullen held her stare longer than he anticipated.

Levellan quirked an eyebrow but couldn't keep herself from grinning. "I wasn't making an offer, Commander…"

To her amazement, he went from red to pale and back to red again in an impressively short amount of time.

"I- what? No! No, of course not! I would never-"

"Never?" she questioned.

"I- I just mean to say, it wouldn't be appropriate…"

Levellan laughed. "I'm teasing, Cullen." She said put her hand across her chest. "I promise I won't tear your clothes off until such time you specifically ask me to."

Unfortunately for Cullen, it was just as she said this, that Dorian, of all people, happened to walk in.

There was an awkward pause for a minute before a subtle smirk crept onto the Tevinter's face. " _Please_ , don't stop on my account." He said slyly.

Cullen pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. "Oh for pity's sake - why are _you_ here?"

"It's cake night, obviously," he said and looked at the Inquisitor with amusement. "And I see you've already started without me - for _shame_ , Lana."

"It's not my fault you decided to be late tonight, Dory." She said matter-of-factly, offering him the tray when he went over to sit next to her on the table.

He scoffed lightly. "A mage is never late, he arrives precisely when he is needed… Though, I dare say I should have been here earlier by the looks of things." He said and wriggled his eyebrows.

"And with that, I think I'll be going…" Cullen said, turning away. He wasn't all that hungry anyway.

"Oh come now, I just want some details!" The Tevinter chided, "We're all friends here!"

Levellan shook her head. "You are far too nosy for your own good you wicked, wicked man."

Dorian shrugged. "Part of my charm as I'm told. But moving on then - what's this about our dear Commander's clothing or potential lack thereof? I might be able to contribute to the topic."

"Maker's breath! Not while I'm still in the room!"Cullen exclaimed, flustered as their laughter followed him out.

* * *

 **-Month 8-**

* * *

Blackwall let out a grunt at the sharp impact of Cassandra's sword against his shield. He barely had time to breathe when the Seeker swung at him again, steel clashing against steel again with a sharp _clang_.

"Mercy, woman!" he gaped, just barely parrying another blow with his sword this time.

Cassandra arched a brow as she withdrew momentarily. "I thought you wished to spar?"

"Well, yes, and as glad as I am to be doing this with you again, Lady Cassandra, must you be so… fierce?"

"You've asked that before, many times - what makes you think my answer has changed since?"

He grimaced. "Right. Point made."

"Not quite." She said, smiling a little as she readied herself again. "Watch your sides, you leave yourself open too much."

As they continued their bout, Cassandra just happened to look up when she took caught sight of a hooded figure lingering nearby looking around as if lost.

Distracted for a moment, she just managed to block one of Blackwall's swings. She turned the tables soon enough, however, and with a sharp twist of her wrist she dislodged his sword from his grip, sending it falling to the ground.

Blackwall's eyes widened, and raising his hands in defeat, he took a step back. "I yield."

Cassandra nodded absently before fixing her eyes back onto the newcomer. Blackwall, noticing this, followed her line of sight.

Perhaps feeling that he was being watched, the hooded figure turned and came over.

"Excuse me," he said in a steady but cautious voice, speaking with a familiar accent. "Could either of you be able to tell me where I might find the Inquisitor?"

Cassandra looked him over with scrutiny. He was a mage, if the staff on his back was any indication, he wore light, muted green armour typical of the Dalish, and she could also make out the beginning of a tattoo trailing up his throat and over his chin and full lower lip in a thin cyan blue line.

"We might," she ventured, "but who may I ask wants to know?"

His mouth quirked at the corners before he reached up and pulled back his hood, revealing a shock of short, flyway ice blond hair, bright hunter's green eyes, and an easy smile.

"Where are my manners?" he said and then offering them a small bow of the knee. "My name is Mahanon Levellan, her brother."

* * *

Leliana watched with barely concealed amusement as the Inquisitor had a minor stare-down with a small, round vial - the vial was winning.

Currently, both of them were under the pergola in the gardens - Levellan had insisted that she get out of her tower for some fresh air. It had taken a little sweet-talking, a subtle use of emotional blackmail, and a doe-eyed look that in _no_ way reminded her of the ones Schmooples the First used to give her, but eventually the elf had succeeded in dragging Leliana away from her work.

It was all quite impressive, really.

"The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you'll be able to forget about it," the Spymaster quipped, sitting back in her seat.

The elf in question made a face, reluctant to have anything to do with the prenatal potion the healer had given her. "And yet, the taste will linger for so much longer…" she grumbled before, reluctantly, taking the vial and uncorked it. "Cheers."

Bringing it up to her mouth, Levellan tilted her head back and downed the contents in one go - as she swallowed, a shudder went through her and she made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat.

"That is truly revolting…" she said suppressed more shudders.

"I'll have to take your word for it," Leliana said wryly, before, on a more serious note, "Now that it is over with, was there a particular reason you wanted to speak with me, Inquisitor?"

When Levellan's eyes widened innocently, her suspicions were aroused. "No, do I need one to talk to you?"

"Not at all, you just seemed rather adamant for a simple stroll around the gardens."

"I did? Peculiar." She said blithely until she noticed the slight quirk of Leliana's eyebrow. "I thought you could use some fresh air and sunlight."

"...Josephine put you up to it, didn't she?"

To her credit, Levellan didn't deny anything. "And Cassandra, I just happen to agree with them."

"And as much as I appreciate the thought, your worship, my wellbeing is not your concern… you have your own, I'm sure."

"Probably, but our friends worry about you and so do I. When was the last time you came down to dinner?"

"I've been busy, yes, but the effort is in our best interest."

"I believe you, but what good is knowing everything just to drop dead of exhaustion?"

"Inquisitor…" she said before shaking her head. "Do you have troubles?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me - how do you cope?"

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like I do," she admitted quietly. "There are nights I lay awake for hours thinking about everything, what I'm going to do, what's expected of me… but, sometimes when I feel things get too much, I take a step back, take a deep breath, and try again."

"It cannot be that simple."

Levellan smiled slightly. "You're not the first person to tell me that, and no, it's not - it never is - but it helps that I'm not alone." She said and met the Spymaster's eyes directly. "So tell me, what troubles you?"

"Too many things," Leliana said with a sigh. "...But, as of late, this business with the Wardens."

Levellan's eyes lit up with sombre acknowledgement. "Ah… still no word?"

"It's been weeks since I last received word from any of the senior members - my reports are far and few apart, and Stroud has yet to respond to any of my letters since Adamant. Once more, I have no proof and no reason to doubt... but, this _feeling_ …"

"What do you think is happening then? Off record."

"Off the record? I have no idea."

"…That would be _astonishing_ if it wasn't so ominous." Her eyebrows knitted together. "If there is anything I can do-"

"You will be the first to know." She reassured and paused for a moment before changing the subject. "…Do you ever think about what you'll do after the Inquisition? After all, it can't go on forever."

"More often recently." Levellan admitted. "But, I suppose it would have been nice to travel on my own, apart from my clan that is. I've never been outside the Free Marches until after the Conclave and there's still so much I haven't seen yet."

"Anywhere in particular you have in mind?"

"Well, I've heard interesting things about Rivain and Antiva." She said dryly

Leliana surprised her by laughing. "In that case, I might join you should you decide to go. I have… acquaintances that might be willing to show you around… if you don't mind the company too much."

Levellan grinned. "And I might just take you up on that… one day." She said, patting her stomach gently.

Leliana nodded curtly but was smiling now as well. "Then I look forward to that day."

Whatever Levellan was about to say next was forgotten when they heard Cassandra calling to her - when she turned her head and saw that the Seeker wasn't alone, she stood up suddenly once she laid eyes on the elf next to her.

"Han..." she said quietly, too stunned to do anything but stare when the newcomer saw her and their eyes locked.

A broad grin spread over the male elf's face and made his way towards her with purpose.

Halfway across the garden, however, his step faltered and he eventually stopped walking all together when his eyes fell on her stomach and then moved up to her face and it registered that her tattoo was gone.

Despite being visibly shaken, Levellan closed the distance between them and Leliana watched as the two elves just stood there, speechless.

Cassandra, after two tense minutes, walked up to both of them and put her hands on the Inquisitor's shoulder. "Perhaps you both should speak in private, your worship?" she suggested, and looked up to catch the Spymaster's eye.

With a small nod, Leliana stood up as well and walked over to Levellan, following the Seeker's example as she then steered her out of the gardens.

* * *

An hour later, Cassandra, Leliana and Blackwall were watching from the Inquisitor's couch in her chambers as the siblings Levellan stood outside the east-facing balcony, talking amongst themselves in hushed voices.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Blackwall asked quietly, standing next to the couch opposed to sitting.

Cassandra just shook her head before Leliana shushed them, obviously trying to make out what they were saying.

Levellan, at the moment, had a worried look on her face and seemed to be explaining something while her brother looked at her with knitted eyebrows and a small frown.

* * *

Mahanon sighed deeply, turning to face his sister more fully. "I knew I shouldn't have let you gone to that damned Conclave on your own." He said and eyed her marked hand almost accusingly.

Levellan's expression softened. "Han, if you went with me, you probably would have died when the temple exploded, or I would have died and you would be the one with a glowing hand - or mostly likely, we both of us would be dead."

"And what about afterwards? I should have been there, if I was, I could have protected you, and - you know - preserve your chastity."

"How would that have worked? Would you have hexed every male that gets within five feet of me?"

"Yes dammit! If that's what it took!" he said and then sighed again. "I... It's my responsibility as your brother to look after you and I failed."

"We aren't children anymore. I was the one that volunteered to go in the first place, remember? Besides, you have responsibilities to the clan too - you're First, they need you more than they needed me."

"That's not the point." he said sharply.

She noticed the troubled look on his face. "There's more to it than that, isn't there? What else is going on in that head of yours, tell me."

"For starters? You have an army, you sealed the sky, and you fought a god - oh, and did I mention the fact that you faced a bloody _Archdemon_?" He said and the dent between his brows deepened as he looked at her face.

"And _now_ that I'm here, you tell me that there's more? I-I don't know, I just… just how do you wrap your mind around any of this? It's all quite mad, isn't it? Actual, living, breathing ancient elves? _Mythal_? And sweet merciful creators, Lana, the _Vallaslin_ …"

"I know I should have written sooner, I'm sorry for dropping all of this on you now."

"Don't be. I'd rather you tell it to my face than having to read about it anyway." And then, more seriously. "But, Ellana... if what you're saying is true, what _else_ are we wrong about? Everything we know about ourselves could be a lie."

"No, not everything, I think. I've seen things, Han, and even if what we believe isn't the whole truth, there are pieces in there that are." She insisted. "I was going to wait before I told you all, I just needed to think how I was going to explain it without sounding like a lunatic."

"You're going to tell the clan about this?"

"I have to, and not just them."

"And what if the others take it the wrong way? Look, this kind of thing... this is the kind of thing that can blow up, Lana, badly."

"They deserve the truth, they all have a right to know."

"What if they blame you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if they did." She said. "And it's not like people haven't started noticing my face. If it comes up, I'm not going to lie about it. I'm just going to have to be careful about how I break the news to the clans, that's all."

Mahanon smiled slightly, despite his troubled expression. "...I couldn't change your mind even if I wanted to, could I?" he asked.

"You know better than to ask me that, Han."

"I know." He sighed. "In that case, let me be the first to tell you that Dashana is going to shit a brick." His eyes then lingered over her stomach, and more quietly, "And about so many things..."

"I really should have written sooner, huh?"

"I'm not going to lie, a little warning _would_ have been nice." He admitted. "So, how long until...?"

"A month."

His eyes widened. "So soon?"

"Not soon enough, quite frankly."

"And... now that we're on the subject, how are you taking all of this?"

"I'm coping. I'm in way over my head and it feels like I'm about to throw up every ten minutes whenever I think about it, but... Oh, I don't know, Han. I think I'm happy."

He chuckled. "Well then... for what it's worth I think you'll be nothing less than absolutely wonderful. My niece or nephew couldn't have asked for a better person to be their mum."

Her throat suddenly felt very tight.

"...Did I tell you how much I've missed you?" She asked with a slight choke.

Something softened within his green eyes, and without a word, he opened his arms.

There was an silent invitation in the gesture and Levellan took a step forward, gripping at the chest-piece of his armour and pressing her forehead against his shoulders when his arms came around her in a tight hug.

He kissed her on top of the head. "That's good to hear, because I missed you too."

As they stood there for a long while, neither of them noticed when their audience silently stood up from the couch and left them alone.

* * *

 _ **[A few days later...]**_

* * *

Mahanon tried his best not to be too unnerved as he climbed the steps leading up to the Rookery. When he got to the top, he looked around the dimly-lit, mostly vacant room until his eyes fell on the person he was looking for.

Leliana noticed his arrival almost immediately and when he approached her, she set her reports aside for the moment and sat back in her chair.

"This is a surprise," she said, smiling, amused by the elf's obvious discomfort.

Mahanon returned her smile easily enough however, and went to stand in front of her desk. "I just thought I'd come to say goodbye personally. Lana's waiting for me downstairs."

"So you're leaving today then?" she asked.

"I am. I have some business I need to settle with my clan first, but I'll be back soon enough. It might take a while, but if I hurry, I could be back before my sister has her baby." He said and then cleared his throat slightly. "But... before I leave, I was hoping that I could talk with you first."

Leliana raised an eyebrow, her interest piqued. "Oh? About what?"

"I won't take long," he reassured. "I'll say my piece and be on my way, I won't waste your time."

"Then by all means, go ahead."

"Right..." He took a deep breath. "When I first came here, I admit I didn't know what to expect - you hear one thing and you read about another, and when you finally get a chance to talk about it, the story is different. I hadn't seen my sister in a long while, and when I finally did, I found out how much she's changed... and while I'm still not sure what to think about this Inquisition, I can see she's better off here, she's meant to be doing this."

"I agree."

"She trusts you, you know. All of you."

"I'm pleased to hear that, but why talk to me about this?"

Mahanon smiled wryly. "You didn't hear this from me, but out of everyone here, you seem like the most... capable."

She gave him that one. "You're not wrong."

"You see... I have a request, if you have the mind. Please, look after my sister. It was eye-opening coming here. I couldn't be here, and I wasn't, but it's a relief to see Ellana isn't alone."

"And she won't be. Do you truly worry about that? Even if we weren't here, the Inquisitor is far from helpless on her own."

He chuckled. "Believe me, I know, but are you telling me I have no reason not to be cautious?"

"Not at all." She said quietly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Then...?"

"You have my word."

He visibly relaxed, the tension leaving his shoulders somewhat. "Then I'm done with my piece and I'll leave you be. _Ma serannas_."

He then gave a small bow in farewell and made to leave. But, just as he got to the stairs, he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, and um... Spymaster? If I may be so bold as to make another request? You're looking for the man who got my sister pregnant, yes? When you find him, could you please give him my... regards? As I understand, there's already waiting list for that around here and I just had to add my name to it."

Leliana allowed herself to smile at that, and with a final nod to the elf, she watched as he disappeared back down the stairs.

* * *

 **-Month 9-**

* * *

Dorian was vaguely uneasy as his amber eyes met with a pair of unresponsive, wide-set glass ones.

"So... what do you think?" Cassandra asked, actually fidgeting slightly as she waited on his opinion.

The mage blinked but couldn't find it in himself to respond at first... or look away.

Clearing his throat slightly, he met her gaze with his own before offering the mass of purple fluff in his hands back to her. "Ah... well, it's certainly life-like, I suppose... whatever it is."

The Seeker scoffed and took her gift. "It's a dragon - clearly." She said, pointing at what Dorian could only assume were meant to be its wings and horns.

"Ah, yes, I see it all perfectly now. I can't believe I had it wrong all this time - how silly of me! Oh, but question, are the eyes supposed to follow you around the room?" he asked with perfect sweetness, just barely avoiding the swift kick that was aimed at his knee. "Maker's breath, I'm only teasing! But the truth now, where in heaven's name did you even find that?"

"You remember that I had to leave for Val Royeaux a few days ago? While I was there, I happened to pass one of the shop windows when I saw this on display, and I thought..." she trailed off when she noticed the Tevinter's quirked lip and scowled. "In any case, I don't see why you're so glib about this. I merely came here for your opinion before I give this to the Inquisitor."

"Glib? Me? Why, I am offended!" he said with mock indignation. "And it's not that I dislike your gift, I just honestly believe that, for the sake of my future protégé's peace of mind, that you burn it immediately. I'll help you."

"Don't be ridic- wait, what do you mean by 'future protégé'?"

"Well, it's quite obvious isn't it? The baby's going to be a mage, and naturally when the day comes I'll try and be there to pass on everything I know."

"You don't know that for certain."

"Perhaps not, but it wouldn't surprise me in the least. The Inquisitor's brother is a mage, and considering who the father is, I have no doubt that our little Levellan will be conjuring up fireballs like a master by toddling age." He said matter-of-factly before looking at the stuffed creature in the Seeker's arms pointedly. "Now! Getting back to business, would you prefer a pyre outside or should I save us all the trouble and make it burst into flames right now? It'll be quick, minimal ash, I promise."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, turned on her heels and stalked off away towards the stairs.

"Pyre then?" Dorian asked cheerfully and followed after the disgruntled Seeker down into the rotunda.

"I am not destroying it, Dorian, and neither are you." She said sternly.

"Oh, fine, spoil my fun. But be forewarned if the Inquisitor does not react the way you expect. Not that I would know about disappointment - I can only speak for myself, but she was tickled pink when I gave her my gift." He said, matching her pace so that he could walk by her side.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Of course! A dozen pairs of the baby clothes in varying sizes and colours made of the finest materials in all of the Imperium. I had it made on location and then shipped over here. But don't be sad! I'm sure she'll like your purple patchwork ragamuffin as well."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Careful, Tevinter, you make it sound like a challenge."

"Was I too obvious?" he asked. "I'll tell you what, Seeker, let's make a little wager, mm?"

She stopped walking and turned to him. "...What kind of wager?"

"It's simple enough. Whoever gets the better reaction gets full bragging rights... _and_ first holding privileges of our fair leader's bundle of joy. I already know her reaction to my gift, so all that's left is for you to give yours and I'll be able to tell who wins."

"Would you not lie about it?"

"On my oath. And if all else fails, we'll just ask the Inquisitor directly."

Cassandra considered it for a moment before, with a curt nod, the two of them shook on it.

"Prepare to be disgraced." She said, taking him by surprise and then walked off.

Dorian stared after her for a moment before following after again. "Was that _sass_?" he asked, sounding mildly impressed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and I shall refrain from answering until after I've spoken with the Inquisitor."

"As you wish, it just means that my inevitable victory is that much closer at hand." He said confidently.

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

"Yes, let's."

* * *

Both mage and warrior happened to leave the rotunda just as the Inquisitor came out of Josephine's office.

When Levellan saw the two of them approach her, she smiled and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the stuffed dragon in Cassandra's hands, but didn't stop walking.

"Inquisitor, if you have a moment?" Dorian asked breezily, both he and Cassandra matching her step with relative ease.

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry." she said briskly, going directly to the door leading to her tower. "There are some new documents Josephine wants me to look at immediately."

"Surely that won't take too long?" Cassandra asked as they started up the first flight of stairs.

"I'm not sure, Josephine was pretty insistent about this - why? Did something happen?" she asked, pulling ahead.

"No, of course not." Dorian assured.

Levellan frowned slightly. "Is it important?" she asked when they got to the landing just before the final door.

"Not in the strictest sense." The Seeker said and elbowed Dorian in the side, hard, when he snickered, and subtly adjusted the dragon in her arms awkwardly.

The Inquisitor opened the door and started up the small flight of stairs that lead up to her room. "Can it wait? I'm sure this won't take-" whatever she was about to say was cut off when she came to the top step and she gasped, throwing her hands over her mouth.

Bewildered by her sudden reaction, when Dorian and Cassandra went up themselves, they were stunned when they found stuffed animals, baskets, and packages of every shape and every size, wrapped in various exquisitely patterned paper and tied with silk bows in a rainbow of colours, stacked on top of one another in tall mounds that dotted every practical surface of the room.

The biggest surprise, however, came in the form of the person standing in the middle of it all - tall, perpetually elegant, a vision in her stylized Chantry robes, Vivienne had a dazzling smile on her face as she then spread her arms in a dramatic, sweeping gesture.

"Surprise, darling!"

Levellan was struck speechless as she walked up to the new Divine. "Creators above..." she said, awed. "Vivienne! This... what is all this?"

"Why, it's all for you, of course. It's all the basic things you'll need and then some." Vivienne said airily, taking the Inquisitor's hands in her own and then kissed both of cheeks.

When she took a step back, she looked Levellan over carefully, her sharp eyes lingering over her stomach before she smiled up at her warmly. "I came as soon as I was able to find the time. I should tell you, Inquisitor, you've managed to cause yet another stir, oh, simply _everyone_ is talking about it."

"I did?"

"You did, and I would have expected nothing less of you. But, naturally when I found out myself, I felt so guilty for not being here for you, I thought that perhaps this could make up for my absence."

"This is too much. I... I don't know what to say."

"Why, it's a gift, my dear! There's no need to say anything at all. I assure you, your reaction alone is repayment enough."

Meanwhile, standing on the sidelines, Cassandra could only stare as Levellan unceremoniously threw her arms around the Divine's neck enthusiastically.

As for Dorian, he had sudden developed a slight twitch in the corner of his mouth.

He leaned slightly towards the Seeker. "Maker, I hate that woman." He whispered loudly.

Cassandra, inclined to agree, nodded dumbly.

* * *

When Vivienne helped the Inquisitor sit down comfortably on the couch, she wasted no time with small talk.

"You simply must tell me everything that has happened while I was gone." She said, taking her hand in hers and looked at her pointedly. "I've kept correspondence with Josephine best I could, but our lady Ambassador is skilfully aloof about certain things."

Standing over by the fireplace with Cassandra, Dorian scoffed. "Can you blame her? How else would you keep the vultures from swooping in? ...Present company excluded, of course."

"Were you saying something, Dorian dear? I couldn't quite make that out over the sound of resentment." Vivienne said sweetly.

Dorian barked out a laugh. "Oh! How I've missed our little verbal dances, your holiness."

The Divine smiled back indulgently. "Likewise, darling." She said and looked back at the Inquisitor. "Now, details."

Levellan shot the Tevinter a semi-stern, semi-amused look before smiling herself. "What would you like to know?"

"I've heard the rumours, but now I want the truth. Honestly, it's difficult to tell the two apart as you can imagine."

"You don't disapprove of my current... circumstance?" Levellan asked carefully, shifting slightly at the sudden discomfort near her abdomen.

Vivienne's expression turned vaguely matronly. "Oh, I disapprove, very much so, make no mistake of that, Inquisitor. I would have preferred you that waited or at least be married... or whatever it is the Dalish do." She said bluntly, sternly.

Levellan frowned slightly, subtly gripping at the side of her stomach. "It isn't like I planned this."

The other woman squeezed her hand, her tone softening. " _I know_ , my dear, but you must know how this looks."

"There's more to that, isn't there?" She then sighed. "This isn't going to affect how I run the Inquisition."

"Won't it?" Vivienne asked. "Are you saying your decisions won't be affected? What if you were expected to leave for an extended period of time on behalf of the Inquisition? What is something ever went wrong and you wouldn't be able to come back? What if the castle ever got attacked? Say what you will, but this isn't the ideal environment to raise a child."

The discomfort turned into a sudden, sharp pang. Levellan clenched her teeth as she answered. "No, it's not, and I'm not saying it that it's going to be easy, but right now there's nothing I can do about it, and-" she was cut off midsentence by a sharp gasp.

"Inquisitor," Cassandra said, concerned.

Levellan clutched at her stomach and waved her off. "It's nothing," she lied with another gasp, "Just a really... _really_ strong kick."

Vivienne frowned. "Maybe we should send for a healer." She said, and when the Inquisitor gasped again in pain, she stood up and helped her to her feet. "Does this happen often?"

Levellan grasped her arm for support and shook her head. "No." She managed, her entire body freezing when she felt something trickle down her legs and her eyes widening when she looked down. "...And neither has that."

Vivienne followed her line of sight and gasped as well.

"My _shoes_!"

* * *

Dorian barely suppressed a wince as Levellan tightened her grip around his hand and arm as he backed her away to sit over on the foot of her bed - Cassandra had been sent to get the healer some few minutes ago, while he tried his best to make the Inquisitor as comfortable as possible.

Vivienne was standing apart from them, barefoot.

"Those were gifts from the Empress - Celene handpicked them herself! The thread was gold, and the buckle whale-bone, hand-carved by Rivaini orphans!"

Dorian glared at her. "With all due respect, your perfection, will you forget about your blasted shoes already? We have enough to deal with now." He snapped.

Levellan shook her head, touching his arm. "Dorian, no," she said and looked at the Divine. "I'll buy you new shoes."

Vivienne sniffed delicately and crossed her arms over her chest. "I should hope so, Inquisitor."

Dorian rolled his eyes but winced when Levellan's grip on his hand, if possible, tightened even more.

"Andraste's dimpled arse-cheeks, Lana..." he gasped. "I need ten fingers."

"How about eight?"

" _Nine_." He said. "And that's my final offer."

"I'll take it." Levellan said but loosened her grip slightly.

"Inquisitor!" Cassandra called as she and the healer came up the stairs.

When the healer saw Levellan, she rushed over to the elf's side and shooed Dorian away as she helped her into the bed properly.

"Easy does it, your worship, easy now," she said before turning to the mage, "You, Tevinter - if you're just going to stand there, I need towels, rags, cold and hot water, and ice. I'll also need my kit from the infirmary, and my apprentice will need to know that she is taking over for the night while I'm here."

"And how exactly am _I_ going to do any of that?" Dorian asked absurdly. "Aren't there people who go around doing these things for a living?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and dragged the mage away.

The healer then turned towards Vivienne. "Will you be staying, your holiness?" she asked in a more subdued voice.

Vivienne nodded and went to sit at the edge of the bed as the healer worked to make Levellan more comfortable.

"I am really sorry about your shoes." Levellan said, leaning back against the headboard, shutting her eyes when another pang wracked through her.

Vivienne patted her knee lightly. "Don't worry about it, my dear."

Levellan cracked open a single green eye. "You're still upset, aren't you?"

"Just know that you're fortunate I like you or else I would have taken it as a personal offence."

"...I guess it _is_ lucky that you like preaching me then."

"Oh, darling, everyone needs a hobby."

Levellan closed her eyes and sunk down against her pile of pillows. "Wonderful..."

The healer's mouth quirked but pretended she hadn't heard the conversation as she then took out a vial attached from her belt and handed it to the Inquisitor.

"Here you go, your worship."

When she opened her eyes again, Levellan stared at the vial in confusion. "What is it? Another one?"

"Not exactly. Let's just say this will make the next few hours more... bearable."

Levellan's nose cringed when she sniffed at it, but took the other woman's word for it.

"Bottoms up, Inquisitor." The healer said, smiling slightly.

Sighing, Levellan brought the vial up to her lips and knocked it back. The Inquisitor visibly shuddered when she forced it down her throat and gagged.

"When will that take effect, healer?" Vivienne asked.

"You'll know it when you see it, Most Holy. Trust me."

* * *

"Have I ever told you," Levellan began, craning her next so that she could look at her bedfellow to her left better, "that _you_... have an awesome hat?"

Cole nodded. "I know, you've said so three time already."

"Well, yes, but I _really_ mean it." She insisted, turning her body so that she could rest her chin on the spirit-boy's shoulder. "It's like... huge, and floppy... and big, very, very big. It's ridiculous. I love it."

To her right, Sera snorted. "You're completely off your face, aren't you?" she asked.

Levellan reached up to her cheek. "I _am_?" she asked in a loud whisper. "I didn't even know I was on it."

"What? No, that's not what I meant." Sera began.

"Is staying on your face important?" Cole asked curiously.

Sera glared at him. "I wasn't even talking to you."

Levellan, in the meantime, stole Cole's hat and slipped it onto her head before running her fingers through his hair.

"It's so soft...!" she said, awed. "It's like touching a baby halla. _Da'assan_! You have to try this!"

Standing on the sidelines watching as Sera looked at the Inquisitor with a scandalized expression, Bull's massive frame shook with silent laughter as Blackwall and Cassandra shook their heads in amusement and Dorian and Vivienne, sitting on the couch, scoffed.

"Exactly how long has that been going on?" Blackwall asked.

"About twenty minutes," Dorian said.

"And... uh, how long do we have to wait until the little one finally arrives?"

"The healer said it might take nine hours at the least." Cassandra answered.

Bull let out a snort in amusement. "Well, she looks like she's having a good time."

"Everyone!" Levellan said cheerfully. "Come feel Cole's head!"

"The potion's just supposed to take the edge off until it's time for the delivery." Dorian said, frowning. "But the effects will wear off eventually."

"Ah... That's not going to be fun." The Qunari said dryly.

"No, I don't suspect it will be." Cassandra agreed.

"Cassandra!" Levellan said, pouting. "Sera won't touch Cole's head!"

Vivienne sighed. "You'd best go over there, my dear, or else today's going to stretch out forever." She said, sounding bored

Cassandra nodded and walked over just as Sera got up. "I'm not touching its head! No matter how many times you look at me like I just kicked your puppy."

"But, _da'assan_..."

"No." The other elf said and looked at Cassandra almost sternly. "Your turn." She said and went over to sit on the arm of the couch next to Dorian.

Levellan smiled warmly and patted the newly vacated spot next to her. "Hey there, Cass-Cass." she said, shamelessly wrapping her arms around the other woman's shoulders when she sat down.

Cassandra smiled despite herself, her eyebrow quirking slightly. "How are you feeling, Inquisitor?"

Cole answered for her. "Floating, freedom, but with a razor's edge - everything is a haze and I'm so light I can drift away with a single thought..."

Levellan nodded earnestly. "What he said."

"Can I get up now?" the spirit-boy asked.

Levellan thought about it. "Two more seconds..." Two seconds passed. "...Okay."

Cole got up but paused. "You can keep my hat for now."

"Thank you _, lethallin_." She said blithely and cuddled up to the Seeker more.

* * *

The hours passed and the effects of the potion had started to wear off. It was getting dark and most of the Inner-Circle had gone down for dinner, all except for Dorian.

Levellan shut her eyes tightly and whimpered as she had her head on the mage's shoulder.

"Never again..." she vowed. "Never, _ever_ again."

"You're halfway through it, old girl," Dorian said, rubbing circles on her back. "You have to stay strong, it'll be over in a little while."

"Can't it be over now?"

"Think of it this way - in a few short hours, you'll have your bundle of joy and Cassandra and I will have eighteen years worth of new reasons to bicker about."

Levellan giggled only to gasp when another pang shot through her system. " _Ow_... Don't make me laugh."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry, but if I may point out the absurd for a moment? ...How is it, do you think, that I ended up in bed with a woman? Who, might I add, is not wearing any trousers."

"Wouldn't that sort of be the point? Me not wearing any trousers, that is."

"Yes, clearly - and if we're honest, it was inevitable - my only question is, _how_?"

"You drew the short straw? You weren't hungry? You're finally acknowledging your undying devotion to me?" she suggested, deadpan.

"Perhaps," Dorian allowed, "My point is, could you imagine the look on my father's face if he saw me right now?"

"Would he, and I quote, 'shit his smallclothes'?"

"Yes! _Precisely_!" He said and sighed dramatically. "Where were you when I was an apprentice? Think of all the trouble we could have gotten up to together then."

"Likely pants-less in the Free Marches." She admitted before catching his raised eyebrow. "Don't judge, I spend most of my twenties either hunting for the clan, running around shooting things in the forest - which, as Han would tell you, was decidedly _not_ the same as hunting - or sneaking into little villages and show poor misguided _shem_ boys how to dance properly."

"Would that last part be with or without pants?"

"It would vary - sometimes it would be them, sometimes it would be me... but mostly it was them. And sometimes there was actual dancing involved."

Dorian nodded sympathetically. "Now that I think about it, that sounds a great deal like my twenties really... without the forest of course. In fact, I recall waking up one morning, no idea where I was, wearing nothing but my mother's favourite red scarf and missing half of my right eyebrow - Felix at the time, thought the whole thing was hilarious and wouldn't let it go for weeks."

Levellan laughed. "Maker, we're going to be great role models..." She then starting giggling uncontrollably until the noise seemed to catch in her throat, and the laughter turned into choked sobs.

Dorian put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Oh, Lana..."

"I don't want to do this, not now - just give me a little more time." She said, shaking her head, "I don't- I, I'm not ready. I'm scared out of my mind and this really, really _hurts_ , Dorian."

He shushed her, feeling his own throat tighten. "You'll be okay," he managed. "I know you will."

They sat there for a long time.

* * *

It was nearly midnight and the walkway outside the Inquisitor's room was unusually crowded.

Cullen and Dorian seemed to make turns pacing up and down restlessly, Sera had her head against Blackwall's shoulder as they, Bull and Cole sat on the ground with their backs against the wall, while Vivienne, Leliana and Josephine stood apart, speaking amongst each to each other quietly.

Cassandra was with the Inquisitor by request when the healer had kicked everyone else out and had stayed by her side since.

Behind the closed door, they could all hear a downright frightful commotion made up mostly of pained yells and choked shouts.

The tension between everyone was running high, and it was only when the commotion finally stopped and an entirely different kind of cry filled the air, that silence that had fallen over them broke.

"Is that...?" Blackwall began.

Several minutes passed, in which everyone who was sitting down stood up, until the door opened and a haggard-looking healer stepped out, not looking the least surprised when she saw them all there.

"Healer?" Leliana spoke up.

The woman smiled wearily. "Everything went well. There were no complications with the delivery, the baby is healthy."

"And the Inquisitor?" Dorian asked immediately.

"Tired, as you can imagine, but she's fine. With plenty of rest, she'll be up and about by tomorrow evening with luck." She said and began walking. "I'll be back in a little while. In the meantime, and despite my protests, her worship has requested you all there... She wants you to see her son."

"Son?" Cullen said, astonished. "It's a boy?"

"It is. Little boy, barely the size of a cat, with largest ears I have ever seen on a babe. When you go up, just take care not to make too much noise." She said, everyone standing aside to clear a path as she passed them by.

* * *

Despite being numb from the waist down, exhausted beyond all reasonable belief and emotionally battered, Levellan couldn't find it in herself to take her eyes off of the bundle in her arms. Carefully trailing a finger down a soft cheek, she was taken by surprise when a tiny hand wrapped itself around her ring and smallest fingers and squeezed.

Standing by her side, Cassandra was still pale from what could only be shock and exhaustion but was suspiciously bright-eyed as she looked down at the babe.

"Inquisitor..."

Before Levellan could answer she happened to look up and saw her friends come up from the stairs.

"Hilde actually let you come up here?" she asked, more amused than surprised.

"Who on earth is that?" Dorian asked as he lead the pack.

"The healer," Cassandra answered, only to look down again when she felt a light tug at her hand.

With a little effort on her part, Levellan managed to sit up properly, careful not to disturb her boy. "Do you want to hold him? I think everyone might see him better if you did."

The Seeker was struck speechless. "Aren't you afraid I'll drop him?"

"Will you?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course not."

"Then I trust you." Levellan said and handed her baby over.

Awkwardly at first, Cassandra adjusted her arms, praying to the Maker that nothing went wrong and her grip held steady. She barely had time to over-think before she was surrounded by curious onlookers.

Levellan, for her part, sagged against her stack of pillows. When Dorian came to stand next to her, she smiled up at the Tevinter.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked quietly, taking his hand.

"Mind what?"

"Cassandra told me about your wager."

"Ah..."

"So... do you?"

He squeezed her hand. "No, it's alright." He said. "I'll get my chance soon enough."

"Yeah you will."

"...By chance, she didn't happen to show you the dragon yet, did she?"

"You mean Ser Fang the Lilac?" Levellan asked, grinning. "She did, in fact, and it was a sweet gesture."

"You actually _named_ it?"

"Of course I did."

"But it's hideous!"

"Dorian..." she said, laughing when she saw the mage's sulky expression before looking up and watched her boy be faffed over.

Josephine seemed beside herself in delight. "Oh, Inquisitor..." she was practically cooing. "I have so many letters I have to write! Please, excuse me everyone." She said and left in a rush.

Leliana just shook her head at her friend's enthusiasm before smiling at the Inquisitor. "He's beautiful, your worship. I have a few letters I need to write myself, but we will talk very soon." She said and followed after the Ambassador.

Sera made a face when she looked at the smaller elf. "He's all... pink and batty."

Vivienne scoffed. "Really now, Sera..." she said before taking it into consideration. "Well... I suppose if you look in a certain way... No offence meant, of course, Inquisitor."

Levellan waved it off while Sera grinned mischievously. "You're only put off because the little man soiled your 'holy' fish-bone shoes on the first go."

Vivienne narrowed her eyes at the elf before glaring at Dorian who suddenly looked far too innocent to be believable.

"That was never meant to leave this room." She said in a icy, dangerous voice.

The Tevinter looked affronted. "Why are you looking at me? As I recall, there were two others with us in the room at the time." He said, the mischievous glitter in his eyes giving away his mirth. "Besides, even if I _had_ , figuratively speaking, let something slip, how was I supposed to know it was meant to be a secret?"

"Careful, my dear, I don't get angry, I get even."

"Yes, and as frightening as that may be, truly, _I_ 'm not the one who spoiled your golden slippers, your perfection."

Vivienne spared the babe a single glance and thawed somewhat reluctantly. "Curses..." she said and caught the smug look on the other mage's face. "To be continued, Tevinter."

* * *

When the healer (Hilde) came back some time later, she came back with three servants and her apprentice trailing behind her, and then promptly kicked out everyone else.

"You'll have all the time in the world tomorrow after her worship gets her rest." She said sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

Dorian helped Levellan onto her feet and over the couch as and the servants set out to change the bedding and tidy up the room. Sera stuck her tongue out at the woman behind her back but offered no protest as she then hugged the Inquisitor tightly and left with Bull and Blackwall. Cullen, who had been holding the babe at the time, handed him to Cassandra and congratulated Levellan one last time before following after them.

"Will you be alright now, Inquisitor?" Vivienne asked one last time.

"I will, thank you." She assured her. "It's late now, but we'll talk again tomorrow."

"Speaking of which," Dorian added cheerfully, "expect no peace from tomorrow onwards - I suspect most of the castle and then some will be eager to see the new arrival."

"I suppose they _would_ be." Levellan said wryly.

"You have been warned." He said and kissed her on top of her head. He then turned to the Divine and offered his arm. "I don't know about you, your holiness, but I could use a stiff drink."

Vivienne, surprisingly, linked her arm with his. "I thought you'd never ask." She said curtly and they left the room.

Cassandra stood slightly apart from the couch - she had her head slightly inclined and a tender smile on her face as a tiny hand had wrapped itself around her thumb.

"Looks like _someone_ has you wrapped around his finger already." Levellan teased.

"Oh hush." The Seeker said but didn't deny anything.

"He's unreal, isn't he?"

Cassandra nodded before carefully handing him back. "It seemed so hard to imagine at first..."

Levellan chuckled. "And here we are..." she said, and for a moment.

As she brushed her lips over his forehead, her boy turned his head and stunned her when he opened his eyes just enough for her to catch a glimpse of blue irises.

"Just look at you..." she said quietly.

"Have you come up with a name yet?" Cassandra asked.

"It's funny, all this time and I haven't given it any thought... but you're supposed to _know_ the first time when you look at them, isn't it?"

"Well then, what does he look like to you?"

Levellan thought about it for several long minutes, and when she finally had an idea, she smiled.

* * *

 **-Several Months Later-**

* * *

A wave of nostalgia swept over Varric as he stepped through the large wooden doors leading into the Main Hall.

He stood in the vast archway for a minute and reminisced until he spotted an intimidating, tall figure standing several feet away.

When she saw him in turn he waved at her and Cassandra arched a surprised brow before a wry smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "I can scarcely believe it..." She said, approaching him and narrowed her eyes almost playfully. "What are you doing here, dwarf?"

Varric put his hand over his heart. "Seeker, you wound me! Is that really how you welcome back an old friend?"

"If I see one again, I'll let you know." She countered easily. "Though I must say, I did not expect to see you here again for some time."

"Neither did I, but let's face it, it's been over a year and I'd be lying if I said wasn't curious." He admitted. "So... what did I miss?"

The dwarf noticed the twinkle that entered the woman's eyes immediately and wondered vaguely if he should have been worried. With a slight sideways tilt of her head, Cassandra gestured for him to follow her before turning on her heel.

"You're not going to tell me?" Varric asked dryly, trailing a little behind her.

He couldn't be sure as her back was turned, but by the sound of it the Seeker was smiling. "It's best if you come see for yourself."

* * *

As he followed her to the Inquisitor's tower and up the stairs, Varric's curiosity got the better of him and much to his frustration, Cassandra would deflect his every question with a 'you'll see', a superior smirk or by completely ignoring him.

By the time they got to the walkway, Varric had convinced himself that the Seeker was having him on and had made him climb the many flights of stairs for the sheer sadistic satisfaction of it. However, just as they started on the final set of stairs, he perked up once he heard an unfamiliar bubbling laugh, a familiar one and what sounded like growling.

When they got to the top, Varric saw the Inquisitor sitting on the couch, obviously amused as she had a baby on her lap. Another elf who looked exactly like her was on his knees on the ground in front of her with a stuffed dragon in hand, making exaggerated growling noises much to the baby's delight.

"I'm gonna get you, _da'len_ ," the male elf said in a gravelly voice, clearly enjoying himself as well. " _I_ will tickle your feet and no one can stop me, no one! For _I_ am Ser Fang, the mighty dragon!"

"Are you _really_ now?" Levellan teased.

The other elf ignored her. "I am not listening, I am staying in character." He said and growled again, inciting another fit of bubbly baby laughter.

This caused the Inquisitor to laugh as well until she noticed Cassandra, and when she saw Varric, the smile on her face broadened.

"Varric," she said, her eyes lighting up.

The dwarf, in turn, smiled back. "Hey, Inquisitor."

"You're here!"

"Oh, well, Kirkwall's been pretty quiet lately, so I thought I'd drop by for a visit, see how everyone's doing."

The male elf seemed to recover himself and stood up when he saw they had company. "A friend of yours, Lana?" he asked and handed her the dragon.

She nodded. "He is. Han, this is Varric Tethras, master writer, reluctant dwarven merchant prince of Kirkwall, and one of the best shots in all of Thedas."

Varric winked at her. "You're making me blush, Inquisitor."

"And, Varric, this is the First of Clan Levellan and my twin brother, Mahanon."

"Another Levellan, huh?" Varric asked, regarding the other elf with renewed interest.

"That's what they say - double the fun, right?" Mahanon joked. "And, believe me, Varric, it's nice to meet you, Lana's told me all about you."

"He's also read everything you've ever written." Levellan said, earning herself a glare from her brother. "He's a big fan."

"Really now?" Varric prompted.

The other elf looked away. "Uh... Lady Cassandra introduced me to _Swords and Shields_ first... the series was interesting so I kept reading anything else I could find." Mahanon then cleared his throat delicately. "They're pretty fantastic..."

The dwarf grinned, his ego boosted. His eyes, however, was then drawn to the smallest elf on her lap.

Levellan noticed this and beckoned him over. "There's someone else I want you to meet." She said and held her boy just so that dwarf and baby were eye-level. "Varric, this is my son, Revas."

Varric blinked, startled when his stare met large, guileless blue ones.

"Do you mind?" he asked, stepping forward, holding out his arms.

"Not at all." Levellan said and handed the baby over.

"Don't drop him," Cassandra said, watching the exchange wearily.

"Thanks, Seeker." He said dryly, adjusting his grip only to freeze when Revas fidgeted in his arms. Varric noticed that the babe had a small dent between his brows and an almost serious look on his face like he was thinking about something deeply.

For a minute, all either baby or dwarf did was stare at each other, until the stern facade finally broke and Revas flashed him a wide, gummy smile and made a gurgling sound he recognized as laughter.

This broke the ice nicely and Varric chuckled. "Cute kid you've got here, Inquisitor..."

"Oh, believe me, I _know_." Levellan nodded.

"Something's missing though," he admitted before his eyes lit up. "He needs a nickname."

" _No_." Cassandra said dismissively.

"But it's a _tradition_ , Seeker!"

"Absolutely not."

"Nicknames?" Mahanon asked, confused.

"It's this inane habit of his," Cassandra provided, rolling her eyes. "Stay long enough, and I'm certain he'll come up with one for you as well."

"He will?" the elf said. "That's... I'm actually looking forward to it, really."

" _Ha_!"

Cassandra shot the elf a look. "Do not encourage him." She said and looked at Varric. "And Revas is far too young for this foolishness."

The dwarf waved it off. "Mmm... let's see," he said, holding the baby up a little more, making Revas let out a happy squeal. Varric's eyes then lit up. "I got it."

Cassandra groaned. "Maker preserve us. "

Varric ignored him before clearing his throat, his expression almost solemn.

"I hereby dub thee," he paused for dramatic effect, "Giggles."

You cannot serious..." Cassandra said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "

"What? It's a perfectly respectable name!" He countered before catching the Inquisitor's eye.

For a minute, he was concerned when a strange look crossed Levellan's face, but just as Varric thought he had missed the mark and upset her, she surprised him by smiling.

"It's good, Varric." She said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked, handing Revas back to her.

She nodded and hugged her boy closer to her chest. "Yeah."

* * *

 _ **[That Night...]**_

* * *

It was late when Levellan eventually returned to her quarters - Varric had insisted that they all get together for old time's sake and play Wicked Grace to celebrate his return to Skyhold.

While she couldn't drink yet, the night had been... interesting to say the least.

Mahanon had found out the hard way never to challenge Josephine in cards, and had walked away with a red face, an empty coin purse and left with nothing but his breeches. Cullen had taken pity on her brother and leant him his coat and a sympathetic nod.

Cassandra actually won several rounds, but when it came out that Cole had been feeding her tips without anyone's knowledge (her own included), she threatened to have the spirit-boy exorcised.

At one point, once the ale and whiskey started flowing well and properly, Bull had took it on himself to teach everyone Qunari tavern songs. He refused to give the translation but it sounded absolutely filthy - this in turn inspired Varric to try his hand at composing, and had input from both Sera, Blackwall and even Dorian at regular intervals.

They gave up halfway, and instead focused their combined creative energies on adding their own lyrics to other existent songs. Truthfully, Levellan would never be able to listen to 'Empress of Fire' in the same way ever again, not without blushing profusely or bursting out into giggles.

Once she got to her chambers, her babysitter for the evening, an elven servant she had befriended several weeks ago, was waiting up for her.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Rylea." She said, approaching the wooden crib that stood just next to her bed.

"It's no burden, your worship - he's a pleasure to be with, he hardly cries and he's as sweet as a lamb, just energetic."

"How was he?" she asked.

"He's been busy tonight." Rylea said fondly. "He nodded off an hour ago but woke up just before you arrived."

"He didn't wear on you, I hope?"

"Not at all. I had thought that if I played with him enough it would tire him out, but I ended up tiring myself out instead. It was all good fun, I promise."

Levellan peered into the crib and smiled when Revas saw her and gurgled.

"Why hello to you too, happy child of mine." she said tenderly before looking over at the other elf. "Thank you again."

"Anytime, Inquisitor." The servant said and, with a small bow of the knee, left.

When she was gone, Levellan pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before moving behind her changing screen.

Taking off her tan outfit, she pulled on the red knitted sweater Sera had made especially for her and walked back over to the crib.

The sweater itself was _awful_ , definitely not the prettiest thing to look at - misshapen, it hung loosely from one shoulder and reached just above her knees but was soft to the touch and nothing short of _wonderful_ on a chilly mountain night.

Levellan reached in and picked Revas up before walking back to the bed. Getting in, she laid him down next to her and arranged the pillows around him so that he wouldn't roll over. Scooting over, she laid down on her side and watched as he watched her back with interest.

She started humming a lullaby under her breath, and much to her relief, it had the desired effect and Revas's eyes started drooping.

She hummed several more bars, by the end of which Revas was sound asleep.

Levellan watched him for several minutes before a sudden bone-weariness overcame her, and when she closed her eyes, she followed soon enough.

* * *

 _When she opened her eyes, she was standing in Skyhold's Main Hall, and yet, while she recognized it as such, she just knew that it wasn't, not quite._

 _Blinking, she looked up to see that the roof was missing, and not just that, replaced by a alien sky. Everything else, the tables, the chairs, the cutlery and the plates were arranged oddly, some stood halfway up against the wall as if mounted there, some stood stacked on top of each other in no discernable order, and some just hung there in midair._

 _She was in the Fade, that much was obvious. While it might have gotten better over time, with everything that had happened over the last year it had been some time since she had slept long or deeply enough to dream as clearly as she did now, and the oddness of the Dream realm was still something to get used to again._

 _This dream, however... this felt different, even by the usual standard of the Fade._

 _She turned her head and noticed that the door leading to the rotunda stood half open and was covered in moss and vines. With her curiosity piqued, she pushed the door open further and stepped through._

 _The short passageway to the study seemed to stretch out in front of her and changed - the narrow passage widened and fell away, replaced instead with rows of trees, saplings at first, but grew with every step she took until such a point that it felt like she was walking through the Emerald Graves._

 _Eventually, when she stepped into the overgrown Fade-version of the rotunda, she caught sight of a figure standing just a few feet away but froze when she was close enough to see who it was._

 _If she hadn't known better, it would have been like he'd never left and everything else was just one long dream._

 _He stood with his back straight and his arms crossed looking up at the blank space on the wall behind the couch. He didn't acknowledge her at first until she somehow found it in herself to take the last few steps and stand next to him._

 _Levellan took a deep breath before she spoke. "You never finished." She said, keeping her voice steady but didn't look at him._

 _His mouth quirked reluctantly at the corners. "No."_

 _"You started, the outlines are still there."_

 _"I thought it would be best to keep it like that. The future is subjective, no one truly knows what will come to pass tomorrow. And should something happen... well, at least you'll have the wall space open then."_

 _She made a thoughtful humming noise until she caught him looking at her. The lump in her throat made it increasingly difficult to keep her voice from cracking, but she managed... to an extent._

 _"So... what?" she began. "Is this really happening, or is it my mind playing a mean trick on me?"_

 _"What do you think,_ ma Vhenan _?" His had blue stare was intense and didn't really help the clarity of the matter any._

 _Her breath caught a little at the endearment and her voice came out breathier than she anticipated. "Damned if I know."_

 _She looked down when he turned his body towards her and took a step closer, and closed her eyes when he touched the side of her face._

 _"I'm sorry." He said softly._

 _She laughed despite herself, pressing her cheek against his hand. "Why would you be? You're a figment of my imagination."_

 _He tilted her head slightly so that she could look at him. "Is that what you think this is?"_

 _She opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "No, not really, but it's what I'm going to tell myself when this ends and I wake up again."_

 _"It was a mistake to let you see me, I know, and I'm not trying to be cruel to you, I just..."_

 _"This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?"_

 _"I might have gone away, but leaving you... that proved more difficult than I imagined." He admitted._

 _"Why haven't I noticed anything until now then?" she asked, putting her hand over his and removed it from her face but didn't let go._

 _"It would come across as nothing but a dream even if you did see me, and I usually don't let you know I'm there to begin with."_

 _"And yet you're here now, letting me see you."_

 _He gave a curt nod before frowning, his brows knitting together. "I... had to be certain about something, so I have to ask... that boy, the baby in your arms, is he real?"_

 _He was tense, she could see that much, and as calmly as she could, she nodded._

 _"Yes."_

 _"And he's...?"_

 _Her grip over his hand tightened. "Yes."_

 _All the breath seemed to leave him in one fell swoop. "I am so sorry." He said again._

 _"Don't." She said sharply but softened when she noticed him cringe slightly. "_ I _'m sorry I pushed you that night. I wish things worked out differently, but I don't regret anything. I don't regret what we did, and I don't regret Revas."_

 _He gave her an astonished look. "Revas... You named him freedom?"_

 _"I couldn't think of anything else I wanted to call him." Levellan said, smiling weakly. "...Besides, it seemed like a reoccurring theme between the two of us."_

 _"It's a good name." He said and seemed to withdraw into himself._

 _"Thank you... and for what it's worth, he looks just like you." When he didn't reply, she reached up and put her free hand against his face._

 _"_ Vhenan _..."_

 _"He has your nose and your chin," she said, trailing a finger down the side of his face before letting her hand linger over his mouth, "and your lips," she didn't fail to notice when they tugged up at the corners, "and your eyes."_

 _There was a loaded moment, and when she let her hands drop and she met his stare - it was tempting to just kiss him like she wanted to, like nothing had changed at all._

 _Solas must have read her intention but didn't react on it. Instead, he put his free arm around her waist, drew himself to his full height, and took that half step closer._

 _"Tell me about him." He said quietly._

 _She clutched at his forearm on instinct and she let out a small gasp when he pulled her even closer so that there was virtually no space between their bodies. Admittedly, she was... distracted, certainly, but she did as he asked._

 _"Cassandra adores him, and Dorian isn't any better off. They take turns reading to him whenever I have trouble getting him to sleep at night." She then laughed. "And Sera's convinced that he's a born Jenny - she said she'd start 'mentoring' him when he's old enough to throw his first pie."_

 _Solas raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't interrupt._

 _"Krem asked me once if he could take Revas to meet the Chargers. I had to speak with Josephine at the time, so I agreed. I trust Krem, I do, but you can imagine that I kept my meeting with the Ambassador short. It turns out, I was worried about nothing. I walked into the Tavern, expecting mayhem, and I found the Iron Bull_ cooing _."_

 _He blinked. "You're joking."_

 _Levellan shook her head. "I'm not." She said, smiling at the memory. "Bull denies everything, of course, but there you have it. It was one of those 'defining' moments in life."_

 _She continued to tell him about the time she and Cullen had walked in on Josephine and Leliana standing around the Ambassador's desk that had been piled with many sets of exquisitely made baby clothes, all gifts from the visiting nobility. Leliana held Revas while Josephine would take articles from the pile and held it up for the Spymaster's good opinion._

 _When both women actually_ squealed _over a pair of ridiculously expensive-looking lamb's wool and gem-incrusted booties of all things, both Inquisitor and Commander had backed out of the office as slowly as they could. Solas chuckled at this._

 _She then told him about how Cole would occasionally visit her tower and hold one-sided full-length discussions with the babe, talking about goodness only knew what. Revas was usually more attentive whenever the spirit-boy was around, and as much as Levellan knew it should have, it didn't surprise her in the least._

 _Solas listened attentively to everything, and when she had finished talking, he had a small smile on his face. "You love him."_

 _"He's worth loving." She said and was distracted once more when he started to rub feather-light circles with his thumb on her lower back... which she liked... a lot._

 _"I believe you."_

 _When his hand moved up, Levellan's eyes fell shut and she made a humming sound in the back of her throat, choosing to focus on the feeling on his fingers trailing up and down her spine._

 _"I'm surprised you haven't commented on what I'm wearing by now." She admitted mostly to herself._

 _"I'm trying not to." He said wryly._

 _"You would be the first. Everyone has an opinion. Even Sera thinks it's horrible and she made it."_

 _"I'm not like everyone else. But I'll admit, it's certainly... distracting."_

 _Levellan smiled at this, and they spent several minutes standing like this and passed in silence._

 _When she opened her eyes again, she met his stare with a half-lidded gaze. "Solas?"_

 _"Mm?"_

 _"I'm still not convinced that I'm not imagining all of this."_

 _Instead of answering her outright, he leaned forward and slanted his mouth over hers, kissing in a way that left her lightheaded._

 _Sweet creators above, no wonder she pined after this man - his kisses were heat and fire and intensity. She wasn't a fool enough to believe that it wasn't going to hurt when she woke up eventually, but right there, right then, she couldn't give a damn._

 _Levellan's grip on his forearm tightened, and when he pulled away, she felt like she was in a daze._

 _"I am_ definitely _dreaming." She said breathlessly._

 _"That does not mean it's not real." He reminded her._

 _Without warning, there was an undeniable_ shift _in the world and Levellan was startled back into clarity._

 _"What is that?" she asked._

 _Solas smiled if somewhat regretfully. "It seems something is trying to wake you up... and it seems to be working."_

 _"Revas must be awake." She said._

 _His expression softened. "Then I understand."_

 _"But, wait, I have questions." She said, not letting go._

 _"I know."_

 _"We are picking this up later. And not in a dream, Solas. I will find you."_

 _"Perhaps you will, maybe I'll let you."_

 _She gave him a significant look. "That wasn't a matter up for debate."_

 _He silenced her with a final kiss._

 _"I know."_

* * *

She woke up with a frantic heart and tingling lips. It took several minutes for her head to catch up with her body, but with some effort on her part, when Levellan opened her eyes she found Revas fidgeting and staring at her.

The tension she didn't know she had left her body as she sagged against her pillows with a small sigh.

"You have the worst timing for someone who can't even talk yet." She said, narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

Revas in turn responded with his signature gummy smile... and all was forgiven.

She blinked several times before turning her head so that she could look out of the window and groaned when she saw it was morning already, if only very early as the sun wasn't up yet.

She turned her head back to look at the babe, who was still watching her with interest.

"So what will it be today, _da'len_?" she asked wryly. "Another hour's rest now before the day starts, or will we be beginning our antics earlier than scheduled this morning, mm?"

Levellan got her answer when Revas flailed his arms around once and made to reach for her.

"Alright then." She said, leaning over to kiss him on the forehead as was customary before sitting up and got out of bed.

He made to reach for her and she picked him up before walking over to open the door that lead out to the east-facing balcony. The sky was beginning to brighten around the contours of the mountains. But, just as the sun was due to make its appearance, Levellan was surprised when she heard what sounded like a wolf howling somewhere in the distance.

"Odd..." she muttered. She didn't think wolves lived this high up in the mountains. Levellan then felt Revas wriggle in her arms and pulled him closer thinking he was startled by the sound.

Instead, when the wolf howled again, the babe surprised her further when he started laughing.

Though unsure what to make of this behaviour, she noticed when Revas looked back up at her, big blue eyes bright, and her posture eased.

Levellan looked up as the sun began rising, when her boy began fidgeting again, she smiled slightly for no reason and turned around before going back inside, ready to start the day anew again.

* * *

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **A/N:** If this last part seemed rushed... it probably was, but apparently, the one thing harder than starting a fic, is ending it and ending it good.

...Not to mention this was well over 35 pages... so yeah, even I got impatient with myself.

The ending's a little corny, but I like it well enough. I'll probably come back at one point fix one or two things. If any of you would like to make a suggestion on improvements, spelling, etc, then by all means.

I seriously doubt it, but if there are any requests for a epilogue beyond this (in which there will be generous time-skip/real-world reunion), leave a review and I'll consider writing one - I promise nothing but I may be persuaded.

Now! To anyone who is interested in knowing, and who liked my writing enough to care, I am planning a DLC-complaint super-long one-shot not related to this one. It happens right after the events of _Trespasser_ , and yes, obviously it will feature my favourite elven couple. I swear this pairing is like a drug to me.

Anyway, here's the very (very) rough summary of the plot so far: " _Getting over someone is never easy. Even less so if you former lover turns out to be a immortal rebel god bent on global destruction._ _In a new city and struggling to come to terms with recent events, former Inquisitor Levellan is about to find this out firsthand._ "

...Like I said, the summary is a work-in-progress. I have a name already though if nothing else, so look out for **The Art of Scraping Through** \- it might take some time since I have my university exams I need to focus on and Justice League stories I seriously need to update, but if all goes well, it should be out in a while...

 **Reviews-wise** \- Thank you all who left one! Remarkably, it took less time that I thought getting this done, but it's out, and I sincerely hope you all liked it! :)

 **Review! Lavish me with praise, comment on the typos and my need for over-embellishment and sappy-sappiness - critique my style if you must!  
(Just don't bother with flames though - if you've read it this far and still have nothing good to say about it, the joke's kind of on you then, isn't it?)**

Until the next adventure...  
GoddessofDawn out.


	3. Epilogue - Part 1

**A/N:** Uh... wow, okay, so... the ayes have it!

Ignore the previous chapter's A/N please - I've somehow affectively combined this fic with _Trespasser_ , and thus, a few spoilers will be abound (and maybe one or two spoilers for _Decent_ as well).

Long story short, my Inner-Geek/Angst-Glutton won out over my Romantic-Girly-Girl in the end, and was adamant that we not trod down the seriously-AU path any further in fear of upsetting the die-hard fan-boys *shivers*

Anyway, due to its length, I've decided to divide it into two parts (again).

Only other major change along with the inclusion of Revas, will be that instead of a 2 year gap, there will be more or less 7 years... and I may have repurposed and taken a few creative liberties with parts of the dialogue here and there... and skipped a few scenes you would find in the game - Okay? Okay! Otherwise, this will include angst, slightly _more_ angst, Mama-Bear Levellan, Cole-Speak (which is _always_ fun to write), and the ultimate sugar-glazed cherry on top, some Badass!Daddy!Solas ;3

Now (once more for the chorus~) Onwards!

 **Disclaimer:** Nay!

* * *

 **What We Leave Behind  
[Epilogue]**

* * *

 **~Part One~**

* * *

 _"When the crowd begins to wonder/And they cry to see your face."_

 _"It's in the water, it's in the story/Of where you came from.  
Your sons and daughters, in all their glory/It's gonna shape them.  
And when they clash, and come together/And start rising -  
Just drink the water where you came from/(Where you came from…)  
_Kings of Leon, 'Radioactive' Lyrics

* * *

 **-Seven Years Later-**

* * *

Once she stepped out of the Winter Palace's shadow, the tension she wasn't aware she had left Inquisitor Levellan's shoulders, and for a minute, she blocked out her surroundings, closed her eyes and turned her face towards the sunlight.

Most of the morning had consisted of her smiling through her teeth and respectfully nodding in acknowledgement whenever Josephine gave her the polite, pointed look they had practiced earlier that week that told her that, 'yes, the person you are shaking hands with is as important as they think they are'.

It was the first time since they arrived that morning where she had a chance to slip away, and, needless to say, she already had a headache.

She was just there to look pretty and let Josephine do all the talking anyway, the Ambassador would be fine on her own while she took a minute and catch her breath, she was sure of it.

Taking a deep breath, Levellan opened her eyes.

Once she worked out the knot she had in her shoulders, she looked around herself, taking in her surroundings. She didn't have time to look as Josephine had dragged her away the moment she got off her horse, but it was an odd sort of relief to see that not too much had changed about the gardens from the last time she was there.

Walking over to the stairs, she smiled when she heard a familiar voice coming from the fountain below.

Speaking with an exasperated looking dark-haired man, Varric didn't see the Inquisitor until she came down the stairs.

"Inquisitor! It's been too long," he greeted before turning to the man. "That'll be all, Bran," he said with a wave.

The man sighed heavily, recognizing a clear dismissal but nodded and bowed out anyway.

Levellan watched this with amusement. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

Varric waved it off. "It's nothing I don't hear about at least three times a day."

"Your friend didn't look too happy."

"Bran always looks like that - you'd think after Maker knows how many years that he'd know how I do things by now."

Levellan played along and nodded sympathetically. "That is awfully silly of him, he should know you have all of the answers."

" _Exactly_." Varric grinned. "But that's business and politics - and speaking of business and politics, I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"That sounds serious." She said wryly.

"Not really - well, no, it kind of is, but we'll discuss it in detail later... where _some_ people are less likely to hear me."

She nodded before smiling at him warmly. "In any case, would you mind terribly if I hug you now, your grace? Like you said, it's been too long."

"Not _terribly_ no," he said, opening his arms and returned the gesture with a friendly pat on the back and a low chuckle. "You holding up okay, Inquisitor?"

She let out a soft laugh before pulling back and stood up straight again. "I'm good, Varric, really."

The dwarf had a knowing look in his eyes but didn't press the issue. "With everything going on right now, I'll take your word for it - between you and me, I could have done without all the ceremony, but what can you do about it?"

"I wouldn't say that too loud around Josephine if I were you." she teased.

Varric shuddered delicately. "Now there's a scary thought..."

"You're telling me." Levellan shook her head. "Anyway, I don't suppose you've seen my son somewhere around here, have you?"

"Giggles?" He said and hid his laugh as a cough. "Oh, you could say that..."

* * *

Large blue eyes were narrowed with intent as Revas Levellan surveyed his query from behind a barrel by the forge - back turned, blind spot wide open, the hour was nigh.

Revas saw his opening when the Qunari knelt down, adjusting the strap on his boot.

Taking a deep breath, preparing himself, he crept away from his hiding spot, keeping low and his eyes focused on his target. When the Qunari looked up like he had heard something, however, Revas froze in his tracks, his eyes widening.

The Qunari shrugged it off and went back to fixing his boot.

Revas let out a soft sigh of relief before creeping up to him further - when he was close enough, he readied himself and with a small battle cry, launched himself at his target.

Iron Bull, for his part, hardly seemed surprised when he turned his head and found he had a pint-sized elf hanging from his back.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You're slipping."

Revas just grinned. "Where did I lose you this time? I covered your blind spot and everything!"

Bull snorted. "But you're still _loud_ \- I heard you coming a mile away." He said matter-of-factly, "Still, nonexistent sneaking skills aside, smart move coming from the forge. You're learning."

Before Revas could respond, he let out a squeal of delight when the Qunari stood up straight.

When Bull tilted his head just so and offered one of his horns, Revas grabbed on, clambered up and over his shoulder, and into his awaiting arms.

Bull automatically adjusted his arm, steadying him. Revas in turn, then put his arms around his neck and nuzzled his face against his cheek affectionately.

The Qunari smiled despite himself. "Good to see you too, Little Man." He said quietly... if just a little more gruffly than he intended.

* * *

Following the sound of laughter coming from near the tavern in the gardens to the right, Levellan wasn't too surprised when she found her son perched on Bull's shoulder, looking perfectly comfortable where he was.

When he saw the Inquisitor, Bull whistled to get the boy's attention and made him look ahead of him with a small tilt of the head.

Levellan smiled when her boy's eyes lit up once he noticed her.

"Hey, Boss," Bull greeted casually, "Lose something?"

"I did, but I think I found him again." She said earning herself a giggle from her boy.

"Hi, Mama." Revas chirped, grinning at her toothily.

"Having fun, Pup?"

"Sure thing - I can see everything from up here." He babbled. "Are you done for the day?"

"For now, although I did just speak with Josephine - she mentioned a... 'small entertainment' happening later tonight that she wanted me to come see with her, and she asked if you'd like to come with us."

"Did Josie say what is it?" he asked as climbed down when Bull adjusted his arm, hanging from it until he dropped down onto his feet.

She held out her hand. "It's a surprise, but it _sounded_ interesting. Who knows, it could be fun."

He took it without hesitation. "Okay."

Levellan looked back at the Qunari. "Thank you for looking after him, Bull. I owe you one."

He waved it off. "Nah, don't worry about it - by the way, before I forget, Cassandra wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

He shrugged. "Dunno, I'm just the messenger - all she said was that you in the gardens over at the spa. I think Dorian and Ma'am are there too."

"Alright...?" she said uncertainly as the Qunari left.

Revas looked up at her curiously. "What's that about, Mama?"

"I'm not sure," she said, walking on, "But we'll just have to see what it is for ourselves, won't we?"

* * *

Once they made their way over to the gardens, they found Cassandra actually pacing in front of a pair of sofas where Dorian and the Divine herself were watching the Seeker with thinly veiled amusement.

When Dorian spotted the two elves, he waved them over enthusiastically.

"Lana! It's about time, old girl - we thought we had to send someone to come and find you. And you brought your boy! Excellent, the more the merrier." He said, patting the open spot next to him.

Revas looked up at his mother curiously who just shrugged.

Levellan looked between the three of them, noticing the wine bottle and glasses on the table in the middle. "What's going on?"

Dorian tutted and waved off the question, handing the Inquisitor one of the glasses once she sat down, pouring a generous amount of wine.

"Drink up," he encouraged before handing Revas his own glass which was only filled to the middle. "Try it, dear boy - from someone who would know, you'll learn to love it in a few years."

Revas tentatively sniffed at it before cringing his nose.

Levellan saw this and chuckled before bringing her own glass to her lips and drank. She then put her arm around her boy and winked, taking another sip when she found she liked it

"I take it the wine is to your taste?" Vivienne asked.

Levellan smiled and nodded. "It's wonderful."

"That's good to hear - I've been saving this vintage for a special occasion, you know." She said as Dorian poured her a glass of her own.

"We are so happy for you, my friend." Cassandra said sincerely, taking a seat next to the Divine.

She quirked an eyebrow. "Um... thank you?"

"I know it's not much," the Seeker continued, "but wherever your path leads you in the future, just know that we wish you just the best of luck, and no matter what happens, we will always be your friends."

Levellan blinked.

Dorian nodded. "Indeed. I've been waiting years for this - I would have done more to commemorate the occasion, but given our current circumstances, it's the best we can do without causing too much of stir."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why, we're toasting, my dear - on you." Vivienne said matter-of-factly.

"I gathered that much, but why exactly?" Levellan asked, taking another, slightly larger sip.

"On your engagement, of course." Dorian said and Levellan promptly choked, coughing wildly until he thumped her on the back.

"My _what_?" she asked, bewildered, wiping wine off her chin with the back of her hand.

"Your engagement," Cassandra repeated. "Maker only knows who it is since you've kept it a secret."

"Yes, really, my dear, you could have told us sooner." Vivienne said sternly. "After we've done here, there is so much we need to do! The caterers I have in mind will need to be booked three months in advance _at least_ , and I'm not even going to start with the arrangement surrounding the chapel... Unless you're planning on having an outdoors affair, in which case I have to draw the line."

"Not to mention there's the matter of the invitations," Dorian said primly. "The Lady Ambassador will no doubt have her hands full with that."

"Oh, and that reminds me," Vivienne began, "Your hair, Inquisitor - I know of a stylist from the Capital that comes highly recommended. He can achieve miracles, I'm told."

"Not to mention the dress - you must have ideas." Cassandra said eagerly.

"Yes, do tell. But, by chance, you wouldn't happen to know your measurements by heart, would you?" Vivienne asked. "My tailor will have to start with the dress samples immediately - and before you say anything, by the time we've finished, you'll want for nothing."

Levellan stared at them, wide-eyed, gaping like a fish until she felt Revas tug at her sleeve. "M-Mama, what are they talking about?"

She frowned before turning back to the others. "I don't know where you heard what exactly, but I'm _not_ getting married."

Dorian stared incomprehensibly. "You're not?"

" _Definitely_ not."

"But, if you're not then-" Cassandra said began, confused. "Varric said- I had _assumed_..."

Levellan's eyebrows drew together. "Varric said I was getting married?"

"He mentioned a 'proposal' and I-" The Seeker said before something like realization flashed over her face and she stood up suddenly, angry. "I am going to _kill_ that dwarf!"

Dorian's shoulders slumped. "Well _that_ 's disappointing, and here I was hoping I could finally experience a real Southern wedding for myself - I could have critiqued what everyone was wearing and eat as much cake as I wanted without feeling guilty for once." He lamented.

Vivienne nodded. "And I was so looking forward to planning something that didn't involve a five-hour discussion about new Chantry legislation."

"At least we still have wine." Dorian amended.

"Yes, thank the Maker for that." The Divine nodded and the two of them clinked their glasses together.

Levellan looked between them. "You were all really looking forward to this, weren't you?"

"Does that surprise you?" Cassandra asked, frowning.

"Who would I be getting married to anyway?" Levellan asked, sitting back against the sofa.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Dorian said and sighed. "It's just... the truth is, we worry about you sometimes, Lana."

"It's true, my dear," Vivienne said, softening her voice. "You've been carrying a huge burden on your shoulders, and you've done so alone for a very long time. And as if the weight of the Inquisition wasn't enough, you're a single mother... don't get me wrong, you've done remarkably, but we just want what is best for you."

Cassandra nodded. "Being in the Inquisition has brought you good things. Many good things. But only a few have been by your choice... Take whatever happiness you can from those, and do not let them go." Cassandra said sincerely. "That's all I meant to say. Advice from a friend, for the days to come."

Levellan looked at her boy and pulled him against her side a little tighter.

When she looked back at the others. "Thank you." She smiled. "And this... I appreciate the thought. Who knows? Maybe I will get married, and I promise when that day comes, you'll all be the first to know about it."

"You had better!" Dorian said haughtily. "But, since we have more time to prepare, _and_ since we're on the subject, you must have some ideas for a dress."

She laughed. "Dorian...!"

"Well just because it's not really happening, doesn't mean we can't discuss the matter. Personally, I don't particularly see you as a traditional all-white kind of girl. If I were you, I'd go with a forest green or a rose coloured silk - it would draw all the attention to your eyes."

Vivienne scoffed. "Haven't you heard? Silk has gone out of fashion - powder blue lace, on the other hand, would be _stunning_ with your particular skin tone."

"...Should I be worried that my dress might prompt an Exalted March?" Levellan joked, noticing Dorian narrowing his eyes at the Divine, retaliation at the tip of his tongue.

Vivienne waved it off. "I'd take it as a compliment, darling." She said blithely, making the elf laugh again.

As the two mages began constructing the 'perfect dress' with Cassandra occasionally offering commentary, none of them seemed to notice that Revas hadn't said a word since the conversation had started and was staring at the glass in his hands with a troubled look on his face.

When Levellan saw this, she nudged at his side and looked at him inquiringly.

Still not saying anything, her boy just shook his head, smiling in a way that didn't quite reach his eyes.

* * *

 _ **[Later that Night...]**_

* * *

It was late by the time the Inquisitor and her son had returned from Josephine's 'small entertainment'... which was not nearly as small (nor as 'calm') as Levellan had anticipated as her ears were still ringing faintly.

As both elves were walking down the moonlit, mostly deserted hallway that lead to their quarters, Levellan peered down at Revas, worried. He had been quiet for most of the night and avoided meeting her eyes all together.

Stopping short just before they reached their door, Levellan turned to her boy.

"Pup?" she said softly.

He didn't look at her until she knelt down in front of him - brushing several strands of flyway brown hair out of his eyes before she tilted his chin up. "What's wrong, love?"

"Did... did you mean what you said to Uncle Dorian and Aunty Cass?" he began uncertainly. "Do you really want to get married?"

Levellan blinked, the question taking her by surprise. "I... haven't really thought about it before, but I-" she said and stopped short when the realization hit her. "Is _that_ what you're worried about?"

"Was it true?"

"It's not-"

"But what if it _was_? What if you were getting married to someone right now? What if... Are you happy, Mama?" he asked unexpectedly.

"What? _Of course_ I am. Why are you-"

"Uncle Dorian said he was worried about you being alone." He said, frowning.

"Yes, but-"

"And Aunt Cassandra and Vivienne made it sound like you were unhappy, and I thought-"

He was half frantic at that point, and she cut him off by suddenly hugging him.

Though tense at first with surprise, when he realized what she was doing, Revas fell quiet and relaxed against her, gripping at her shirt tightly as he could.

"Oh, Pup..." Levellan said tenderly and pulled back. "Now hush and listen to me, Revas Levellan, you wonderful, silly boy - I _am_ happy."

His eyebrows knitted together. "Really? But-"

She laid her hand against his mouth to stop him from talking. " _Really_." She said, smiling when she then reached up with the same hand and smoothed the line between his brows. "I don't need to get married or be with someone to be happy, and I'm definitely _not_ lonely - how can I be? I have the Inquisitions, I have your aunts and uncles, and I have my boy worrying over me."

"Then...?"

"Like I told the others, if I ever decide to do otherwise they'll be the first to know... but only when I'm absolutely certain I have your full approval."

Revas's expression cleared and he eventually smiled back at her shyly. "Really...?"

Levellan took a chance and started tickling him. "Really, really."

"Mama...!" he laughed, half-heartedly pushing away from her, blue eyes bright.

When they heard a knock and a disgruntled mutter coming from behind one of the other doors, both elves had to bite down on their lower lips to keep themselves from laughing outright.

Levellan put her finger over her lips while Revas giggled.

"It's getting late." She reminded him. "We have a long day tomorrow."

He nodded as she stood up straight but didn't immediately turn towards their door. "Mama?"

"Mm...?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" he asked curiously.

"Didn't we just talk about that?"

"I know, it's just... when Uncle Dorian started talking about dresses and flowers and stuff, you looked like you really enjoyed that since you laughed and teased him about it. So, I thought..." he trailed off.

Levellan took a minute before she replied.

"Once," she answered carefully, gauging his reaction.

Revas looked at her curiously, but before she could elaborate, her breath left her in a sharp gasp when stinging pain shot through her hand and arm like a pulse.

Levellan heard another sharp knock and more disgruntled sounds down the hall, but ignored them in favour of clutching at her hand instead.

"Are you...?"

She looked up when Revas spoke and smiled at him tightly. "It's nothing." She said quickly, balling her hand into a fist.

"That looked like it hurt." He asked, worried.

"Don't worry about it, love - it just took me by surprise." She said, her voice sounding tight even to her own ears.

He frowned, obviously not convinced. "That... that's happened before, hasn't it?"

Levellan stood up. "Get to bed, Pup." she said gently but firmly. "I'll be with you in a little while to tuck you in."

Revas relented, recognizing a dismissal. But, once her boy went inside, her smile faded as she then removed her glove and looked at her hand, flexing her fingers experimentally - the Mark was glowing faintly.

"Damn..." She whispered to no one.

* * *

 _ **[The Next Day]**_

* * *

Honestly, the Exalted Council and the talks that went with it started out as well as Levellan had expected. Between the none-too subtle, political jabs every country made at each other, the reproachful, judgemental glares from the Fereldans and the too-wide, cat-like smiles from the Orlesians, the Inquisitor couldn't decided whether she wanted to ram her head against the nearest flat surface or drink herself into a stupor more.

The former urge almost won out when Fereldan accused the Inquisition of invading under the pretext of keeping peace.

Never was she more grateful for a distraction when an elven guard approached her.

"Pardon me, Inquisitor. Sister Leliana wishes to speak with you in private."

Levellan nodded before addressing the others. "My apologies. An urgent matter has come to my attention." She said and turned towards Josephine. "Ambassador Montilyet, can you handle this for a short while?"

Josephine stared, wide-eyed, but nodded. "I... of course, Inquisitor!"

Odd situation aside, Levellan couldn't have been on her feet fast enough. She paused just long enough to look up at the Divine.

Vivienne arched a perfectly sculpted brow but gave a subtle nod in the Inquisitor's direction before turning to placate the men at her side. "Gentleman, perhaps it would be best if we took a short recess?" she suggested, standing up herself.

Levellan turned and left, ignoring the scandalized murmurs in her wake as she went through the doors.

* * *

The guard lead her out until they came across a gathering crowd before leaving her - noticing more guards outside where she assumed she would find Leliana, Levellan stepped forward and the crowd parted.

As she approached the door, she noted the grim looks on the guards' faces with no small amount of apprehension. She braced herself as she reached for the door, but even when she opened it, the last thing she expected to find was a dead Qunari staring up at her from the floor.

Once she saw the look on Leliana's face, Levellan sighed and stepped inside.

"Right," she said under her breath, pulling the door shut behind her, "it's going to be one of _those_ days."

* * *

She found the blood trail just outside where the Qunari warrior was discovered. Keeping her head high and her eyes sharp, Levellan followed the blood spatters until they came to an abrupt end.

When she found a piece of broken white wood from the railing against the side of the palace, she looked up and found more blood further up, leading to a broken window.

Making sure no one was looking, Levellan then rolled up her sleeves and climbed up. When she reached the top and climbed through the window, she wiped off her clothes before taking in her surroundings.

At first glance, there was nothing unusual about the room besides the blood spatters against the marble, but when she looked up, the active eluvian staring her in the face drove every other thought out of her mind.

Walking up to the mirror, bathed in its eerie blue light, Levellan tentatively reached up and laid her hand against its surface, and like water, the mirror rippled and changed when her hand went through.

* * *

 **-The Crossroads-**

* * *

Varric let out a low whistle as he peered over the ledge and down into a seemingly endless abyss.

"Huh..." the dwarf said and stepped away, looking back at the Inquisitor and the others. "There's something you don't see every day..."

Levellan looked over her shoulder. "Problem, ser dwarf?" she asked wryly.

He waved it off. "No, no, but just watch your step - I don't want to think about the way down."

She just smiled and shook her head until she heard a sharp whistle up ahead.

"Hey, Boss," Bull called, waving them over, "there's more blood over here."

As they followed the spatters, Cassandra looked at the Qunari. "Are you sure you've heard nothing from your people, Bull? Anything at all that could explain this?"

"Tal Vashoth, remember?" he said grimly. "And no, sorry. But you're sure Red said it was part of the Antaam?"

Levellan nodded. "She thinks so. They're the Qunari military force, aren't they?"

"They are," Bull said, frowning. "It doesn't make sense. What I'd just like to know is why they'd cut through here."

"Or better yet, how that's even possible." Varric quipped. "I mean, what would Qunari want with magic mirrors?"

When the blood trail lead them to another active eluvian, Levellan turned to them briefly. "Let's find out."

* * *

 **-Mountain Ruin-**

* * *

They found another dead Qunari barely five feet after stepping out of the mirror. By the look of the architecture, they were standing in a old elven ruin.

"C'mon." Levellan said and climbed the rest of the steps up.

Once she reached the top and her eyes adjusted to the sharp light, her breath caught when she looked around.

"Holy shit..." she heard Varric say next to her.

Levellan nodded vaguely in agreement as she took in the rolling hills and the lake and mountain valley surrounding them.

Her attention however, was soon drawn away from the landscape when she noticed what looked like a group of Qunari statues standing around a large, still blazing scorch mark against the stone floor.

"What happened to them?" Cassandra asked wearily.

"They've been petrified..." Levellan said quietly.

"I've seen Daisy do something similar a few times before." Varric admitted before grimacing. "But I gotta say... she's never turned anyone into solid rock before... Not like this anyway."

"A mage then?" Levellan assumed.

"It has to be, right? And by the look of it, whoever it was came through here pretty recently."

Suddenly, "Guys, look." Bull said, pointing up ahead where they could see fighting going on, on the other side of a wide gap.

"Let's move."

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile...]**_

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

The mabari sat still as a statue, its brown eyes never leaving the bright red ball in Revas's hands for a second as it occasionally licked its chops with anticipation.

"You want it, don't you?" the little elf asked with a grin, waving the ball around.

The hound let out a low whine and bark, it's short, stubby tail thumping against the ground eagerly.

"Alright, boy," Revas said, turning on his heel and drew his arm back, "fetch!"

As soon as he released the ball, the hound set off in a mad dash and a flurry of long legs and happy barks. However, Revas realized that he had miscalculated, and when he heard the high-pitched shrieks and the indignant splutters in Orlesian, he cringed and winced.

Watching nearby, Dorian threw his head back in laughter as Cullen buried his face in his hands.

"Josephine's going to kill me yet." He groaned.

Dorian gave him a friendly thump on the back. "Come now Commander, you don't really think the Ambassador could fault the boy for playing, do you?"

The other man snorted. " _Hardly_. Revas just needs to look at her with those sad puppy eyes of his and all would be forgiven. No, I'm more concerned about _my_ wellbeing - she would have my head if we caused a riot amongst the nobility while all this nonsense is going on." He said, gesturing all around them with a wave.

"Oh, I'm afraid it's too late for that, my friend," the Tevinter said dryly, "the Inquisitor's done that already."

Cullen grimaced. "Don't remind me." He said before sighing. "Maker's mercy... I knew this whole thing would be a mess."

"Cheer up, man, no one likes a pessimist - or are you doubting our leader?" he asked, arching a brow.

"Not for a single moment, but the timing leaves much to be desired."

Dorian had to give him that one. "Fair enough... at least you can't say that today didn't turn out to be exciting." And then, in a more reserved voice, "...I take it the mirror's been moved?"

Cullen nodded. "And guards posted. Leliana will see that not too many questions are asked."

"What mirror?"

Both men were startled when they looked up to find Revas standing there, looking at them curiously.

Dorian recovered the fastest and smiled at him reassuringly. "It's nothing at all, my boy." He said and changed the subject. "Now, where did that hound run off to? And if I might say, well aimed."

Revas rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I don't think I was supposed to do that, Uncle Dory - those people look pretty angry."

The mage waved it off. "Pay them no mind, it's all in good fun."

When Cullen's mabari came back, it dropped the ball at Revas's feet and barked happily, wagging its tail as it looked at the little elf expectantly.

Revas scratched the hound behind its ears, giggling wildly when it rolled over on its back, tongue lolling out.

Cullen rolled his eyes but couldn't keep himself from smiling. "Traitor."

* * *

 **-Mountain Ruin-**

* * *

Once the Qunari and the last of the ruin's less-than-friendly protectors were dealt with, Levellan lowered her bow and looked around the lavished hall with both awe and trepidation.

"Inquisitor?" Varric called out up ahead. Next to him, she could see Bull and Cassandra looking at her with concerned frowns.

"I'm going outside," she said, turning her back on them. "I need some air."

"Do you need us to come with you?" Bull asked carefully. "It could still be dangerous."

"That's fine," she reassured. "But if you hear shouting-"

"We'll come running." Varric promised.

Levellan walked out. Avoiding the front of the Sanctuary and the clear signs of their recent fight, she went to stand over on the ledge that overlooked the lake.

She thought the revelation about Mythal had been a shock, but now...

" _Fenedhis_..." she swore under her breath, running her fingers through her hair.

There was little doubt in her mind that her brother would have an aneurism, heart attack and seizure all at once if she ever told him about this - about the Dread Wolf, about the so-called 'Evanuris', everything. It made _her_ head hurt just thinking about where they were.

Gripping at the shorter hair at the back of her neck, when she looked down, Levellan noticed another dead Qunari near the shore.

What she found odd about this one in particular was that the body was so far apart from the others, and on closer look, it seemed to be gripping something in its hands.

Levellan made her way down the bank and over to the corpse, and sure enough, when she knelt down next to it and pried open its stiff fingers, she was surprised to find that it had been holding a piece of paper.

It was burnt around the edges and looked like it had been torn out from somewhere - once she smoothed out the creases, she scanned its contents briefly.

She blinked and frowned as her eyebrows drew together.

With great care, she folded the paper again and tucked it into the inner pocket of her jacket before standing up and went back.

Cassandra was waiting for her by the entrance. "You seem troubled." She said in a steady voice.

"If I am, it's probably because I just found out that everything I thought I knew about my people turned out to be completely wrong - _again_." She said, her voice coming out more bitter than she anticipated.

Levellan regretted this immediately when she saw the look on the Seeker's face.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, my friend. But if I could give you some advice? It may not mean much coming from me, but just remember - even if these Evanuris were of your people, whatever they may have done, their actions were their own. Don't let that take away from who you are now."

She smiled weakly. "You know, that's the second time in two days you've given me advice. I'm starting to sense a pattern."

Cassandra shrugged. "You look like you needed guidance."

"You're not wrong... I just wonder what I'd do without it when all this is over."

"Personally, I'm hoping you'll be in a position where you'll no longer have any need for it."

Levellan chuckled. "Like _that_ 'll ever happen."

"Happy thoughts, Inquisitor." The Seeker said dryly.

The Sanctuary appeared to be a dead end.

"I guess we just go back then?" Varric suggested, noticing that further on just lead out onto a small round terrace.

"Let's look around first," Levellan said, her eyes immediately locking on to the gigantic mural against the wall.

Bull followed her gaze. "What are they doing?"

Levellan didn't immediately answer him as she moved closer to the wall.

"Is that man... removing their markings?" Cassandra asked.

"Solas did say that the Vallaslin were slave markings." she said quietly.

"That makes sense why something like this would be here, I guess." Varric admitted, "This whole place was supposed to be some sort of refuge slash base of operation for this Fen'Harel guy, right?"

The Inquisitor nodded. "He's setting them free." She hadn't realized she had been reaching up to her face until she felt Cassandra's hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of it.

"Boss," Iron said suddenly, waving both women over to a large stone pillar in front of the wolf statue that dominated the area.

"What is it?" Levellan asked and went over.

"'The Dread Wolf keeps its gaze on the one light that illuminates the way forward'." Bull read out loud. "Huh... well, that's vague."

"Wait..." Levellan said and turned towards that statue.

It's head was turned, and when she walked over she turned her body just so, so that she was looking in the same direction it- when she did, she noticed that it was 'looking' at one of the scones against the wall.

"Do we have something to light that with?" she asked suddenly.

"Like this?" Varric asked, and when Levellan turned her head, she saw him standing by a veilfire brazier.

She nodded. "It's all that's here."

"Right... creepy place, creepy fire - should have seen that one coming." The dwarf muttered, lighting a torch before approaching the Inquisitor.

When Levellan took it from him, she went over to the scone the wolf was looking at - the moment she lit it, they heard a magical hum and the sound of something heavy shifting.

Sure enough, when Levellan looked again, the statue had moved and revealed a staircase leading into the dark.

"Well then," she said, turning back to the others, lifting the torch up, illuminating the way down, "shall we?"

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

Once they had returned, Levellan told her advisors what they had found in the ruin. After that, the Divine was informed.

"I'll extend the recess for as long as I can, Inquisitor," Vivienne said in a low, serious voice, giving her a significant look, "But see that you deal with this situation before it becomes even more of an issue."

"We are." Levellan promised before smiling at her weakly. "Thank you for doing this - I hope this doesn't cause you any problems, your Holiness."

Vivienne waved it off. "I've dealt with these kinds of things before at Court, my dear - from my experience, the first few days are mostly formality anyway. Just be aware that the longer we prolong the inevitable talks, the less that be true."

"I understand."

"Good. When will you be going back?"

"I need to check up on a few things first, but realistically, within the hour."

The Divine nodded. "See that you do... Now, with that, there is one more thing." she said, turning her sharp eyes onto Levellan's hand.

The Inquisitor balled her hand into a fist. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie, darling, it's unbecoming." Vivienne said, unimpressed. "You've been clenching your hand throughout our entire conversation."

When she held out her hand expectantly, Levellan sighed but relented and held her own hand out for inspection.

Carefully as she could, Vivienne peeled off the brown leather glove and rolled back her sleeve, gasping when she saw that the skin around the Mark and down the length of her arm was riddled with tiny veins that gave off a feint green glow and pulse of their own.

She looked up at her. "Inquisitor..."

"It doesn't always look that bad." Levellan admitted quietly.

"When did this start?" Vivienne said, her voice sharp with concern.

"A few months ago - I didn't notice it at first until it started spreading."

"...Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes... but I can handle it. My brother usually takes a look at it for me if I can't."

Vivienne frowned before turning her attention back to her task - running her free hand lightly down the Inquisitor's arm, leaving a trail of soft light in her wake.

When she was finished, Levellan let out a relieved breath as a cool sensation from the healing magic spread throughout her arm, and the glowing veins calmed and receded somewhat.

"That should ease the pain for a while," Vivienne said quietly, letting her arm go. "But we need to see to the matter as soon as possible. I don't like the look of it."

" _After_ we've dealt with the Qunari." She said, pulling on her glove again.

The Divine made an unimpressed humming sound, her disapproval obvious.

* * *

Dorian narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Varric who met his stare with a barely concealed smirk of his own.

"Something on your mind, Sparkler?" he asked, amused, weaving his fingers together as he leaned forward slightly.

"You're up to something," the Tevinter stated, "I don't know what it is yet, but whatever you're playing at, dwarf, it will not work on me. Not today."

Varric gasped in mock outrage. "Why, messere! I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not even taking part in this round." He said, gesturing at his cards that were lying face-down in front of him.

"That doesn't mean you're not planning something." Dorian said stubbornly.

Varric tutted. "So suspicious!"

Sera scoffed. "For pity's sake, are you gonna bet something or not?" she asked, tapping her fingers impatiently.

Dorian huffed. "Fine. I'll raise forty crowns." He said matter-of-factly, adding his gold to the growing pile in the middle of the table.

Rainier (nee, Blackwall) whistled lowly. "Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked wearily.

"My victory is nigh, I assure you."

Sera rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah, big talker - I'll put up ten crowns if you shut it now." She said, sliding a small silver mound over.

"I'll bite too," Bull said, adding to the pile, "Twenty crown."

Rainier shook his head and sat back in his seat. "I'll fold this time. I think I'll do the smart thing and just sit this one out for now."

"Suit yourself," Varric said before looking to his right with a smile. "So, what about it, Giggles - you in this time? It's the last round for this game."

At his side, Revas nodded cheerfully. "Yup."

"Oh, don't go dragging him in this," Dorian said sternly. "Ignore him, my boy."

"It's okay, Uncle Dorian," he reassured, smiling as pushed over a meagre three coin pieces.

"Here," Varric said, pushing over a few coins of his own with the boy's, "I'll double your stake."

Rainier smiled at the little elf. "You know the rules, lad?" he asked.

"Uh-huh, Josie explained some of it to me a while ago." Revas said. "And Uncle Varric gave me a few tips before we started. I think I'll be fine."

"Alright," Bull said, clearly approving. "You know what? I'll double my bid. All or nothing."

"Your loss." Dorian said smugly. "Now, can we get a move on? I'd like to collect my winnings sooner rather than later."

Sera and Bull ignored his boasting, and one by one, they revealed their cards. By far, it looked like Dorian had the winning hand until they finally got to Revas.

When it was his turn, the boy looked at Varric and the dwarf nodded.

"Go on." He said, smirking. "Show it to them."

At the sight of the toothy, downright mischievous grin spread over the boy's face, everyone at the table froze as the terrible realization dawned on them all at once.

"Aw _crap_." Bull said, and this sentiment was shared when Revas spread out his cards on the table in one fluid gesture like a seasoned pro.

Dorian spluttered when he saw the cards. "That is not possible..." he then glared at Varric. "I _knew_ you were up to something!"

When Revas scoop his winning together, he separated a good deal of the coin mound and pushed it over to the dwarf. "There you go, Uncle Varric."

"Thank you kindly, ser."

"What... on earth- what is- what was _that_?" Dorian demanded.

"The house always gets a cut." Varric said simply.

"Wait, you two planned this?" Sera asked.

"Why waste a perfectly good set-up?" Revas chimed in.

"Ha! Couldn't have said it better, Giggles." Varric said, beaming at the boy with pride.

"Andraste's flaming knickers..." Dorian said, horrified. "You've _corrupted_ him..."

Rainier burst out laughter. "I'll be... outplayed by a seven-year-old!"

"You little sneak..." Sera said, admittedly sounding impressed.

Bull let out a snort in amusement before waving the serving girl over. "I'd say this is the part where we start drinking heavily."

Needless to say, most of the table agreed heartily.

Just then, however, the Inquisitor stepped into the tavern, and when Levellan saw the heap of coins in front of her son, she stopped and stared before she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, Pup..." she said exasperated, "Again?"

Rainier stared at her. "You mean this has happened before?"

"He got Cullen and Mahanon last month - Josephine has clearly taught him well." She said, smiling at her boy wryly. "Who did he get this time?" she asked, and when the others raised their hands, she sighed. "I'll pay you all back, I promise."

Bull waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Boss."

"Speak for yourself..." Dorian said with a huff.

Revas looked up at his mother. "Do I have to give the money back like last time?"

"As long as you don't spend it all in one place, love."

"Don't worry, Mama," the boy reassured, "Uncle Varric said he'd put half of the coins I won in a... what was it called again, Uncle Varric?"

"Let's just agree to call it an 'investment into your future'. To avoid all the technical jargon in the company of the common folk, you understand." The dwarf supplied easily and Revas nodded in stoic agreement.

Levellan arched a brow. "Varric, a little more explanation would be appreciated... Just before I start thinking you're grooming my son to take a seat in the Merchant's Guild."

"It's nothing like that, Inquisitor..." Varric then thought about it. "But now that you mention it, that's a great idea! Giggles, if you get the chance, you look me up and I'll see if I get you an apprenticeship."

Revas perked up. "Ooh! Mama, can I-"

"No. Absolutely not." She said sternly, "Not until you're taller than I am."

Varric lowered his voice as he turned back to Revas. "Don't worry, we'll air the details later when your mother's not around."

The boy nodded again earnestly and both of them looked down when Levellan narrowed her eyes. "Varric. Explanation?"

"You see, Inquisitor, in these uncertain times, it's always good to have a measure of financial security." He said smoothly.

Levellan stared at him with a deadpan expression. "Yeah, I'm not buying that - try again, ser dwarf, only this time, let's try and convince me that you're not encouraging my son's gambling habits."

Meanwhile, watching on the other side of the table, Bull shook his head. "Man, that never gets old."

Dorian nodded. "It's true - it's the Mother Bear routine, it happens when you least expect it, but when it does, it always tows the line perfectly between entertaining and downright terrifying."

"I can hear you." Levellan reminded him.

"See! That's precisely what I'm talking about. It's... inspiring, really, a thing of art."

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. "I love you too, Dory."

"Lana, please, not at the table - what will the people think?" The Tevinter said with teasing indignation.

When Levellan stuck her tongue out at him, both Revas and Sera burst out into giggles.

"All joking aside now," she said, schooling her face into a more serious expression. "Dorian? Thom? Could both of you see me in front of the storeroom in a few minutes?" she asked, giving the two them significant looks.

Both warrior and mage nodded in comprehension before standing up.

"Where are you going, Mama?" Revas asked curiously.

"We just need to look into something for the Inquisition." She explained.

His face fell. "Oh. But I thought... How long is that going to take?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm not sure, but it is important that we do." She said, and when she saw his shoulders sag, Levellan knelt down on one knee next to his chair so that they were eye-level. "I'll tell you what - you know about the fireworks display later tonight?"

Revas nodded, perking up a little. "Uh-huh."

"Well... if I hurry, I could be back here before that, and if you want, we could watch it together, and then no more work, no fancy masks or itchy suits," she said, earning a smile from her boy, "just you and me."

He considered it for a long while, biting his lower lip thoughtfully. "...Promise you'll hurry?"

Levellan smiled and nodded. "Cross my heart." She promised before looking at the others. "Is it okay if he stays here?"

Sera rolled her eyes. "Like you even need to ask. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on the Little Man, Inquisitor." She said, waving her off.

She chuckled as she stood up straight again. "Then we'd better get going." She said, pressing a quick kiss against Revas's forehead. "I trust we won't try and take any more coin from anyone else today, mm?"

"Yes, Mama." He said meekly.

Levellan looked at Varric until he too relented.

" _Fine_ ," the dwarf said, sighing melodramatically.

"Hey, hold on now," Sera said suddenly, "You can't hold him to that, besides, he's got to show us what else Josie taught him."

"Yeah, and then he owes us a rematch." Bull said, smirking.

" _Maravas, kadan_." Revas said confidently.

Levellan blinked at her boy in surprise before turning her head and fixed Bull with a flat stare.

Bull, seeing this, laughed awkwardly before discreetly taking the little elf aside, and muttered under his breath, " _Parshaara, imekari_."

Revas nodded. " _Na'thek_."

Levellan crossed her arms over her chest and cleared her throat, awaiting an explanation.

"He picked it up on his own, Boss, I swear!" Bull said, catching her raised eyebrow.

"Uh-huh..." She said dryly. "Right... we're going to need to talk about that when I get back, but until then - Pup, be good?"

Revas waved at her as she, Dorian and Rainier left the tavern.

* * *

 **-Deep Roads-**

* * *

They saw the lights of the Qunari's campfires on the other side of the underground cavern's canyon.

"What are they doing?" Rainier asked, bewildered.

Levellan's eyebrows knitted together until she noticed what looked like mining equipment. "Is this... are they mining something?"

Next to them, Cole shifted around uncomfortably, "The Song calls to them too even if they ignore it more than anyone else. They're not ignoring it now." he said in a low, nervous voice.

Levellan's head snapped towards the spirit boy, her eyes widening. "'Song'? Are you saying... is it lyrium? They're _mining_ lyrium? But that's-" she began, "Isn't that dangerous?"

"If it's true, extremely, and for so many reasons." Dorian said darkly. "But exactly _how_ is that possible? As I understand, only dwarves can mine it, and even then, raw lyrium does have the inconvenient tendency to blow up in their faces."

Levellan stepped back, away from the edge. "I suppose we just have to find out for ourselves." She said quietly, uneasily and hesitated when she turned towards a side passage.

"Something wrong, Inquisitor?" Dorian asked.

"Not exactly-"

Then, "Solid rock or something like it shifting _, moving_ over my head." Cole said, making Levellan freeze up. "Not natural, too big, far too big, too much to think about."

"Cole-"

"Narrow, damp spaces leading deeper into the pitch blackness, Renn's death hanging over us thicker than the stale air. Something constricts in my chest - I don't think I can breathe, I can't- 'Take my hand - look, there's light ahead, _Vhen_ -'."

" _Thank you_ , Cole." Levellan said sharply, cutting him off abruptly.

"Was he talking about that business in the Deep Roads all those years ago?" Dorian asked.

"Unfortunately." She muttered, and sighed, "I... haven't exactly been the biggest fan of the underground since the whole 'Titan' thing."

Rainier nodded sympathetically. "I can't say I liked any of that either, but it's nothing to be ashamed of, Inquisitor."

"I'm not, but the thought of being _inside_ of something that... _big_ , was just..." She trailed-off before shaking her head. "We're not here to talk about _my_ issues, we need to see what the Qunari are up to."

"Well, I think we can all agree on that much," Dorian said dryly before squinting into the dark. "...It's strange that these ruins are so dark. Shouldn't this whole area be glowing?"

Levellan removed her glove and stepped forward, holding out her marked hand in front of her. Concentrating for a few moments, the Mark lit up and illuminated the way ahead.

"That's new..." Rainier observed.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Cole asked.

Levellan avoided looking at him, but the spirit-boy had his answer anyway.

"Oh..." he said quietly, and made a point to walk a little closer to the Inquisitor.

* * *

She did not like the sound of 'Dragon's Breath', not one bit, nor anything about any so-called 'Agents of Fen'Harel', and, even if she didn't have Bull around to tell her otherwise, this 'Viddasala' didn't inspire any confidence either.

There was also the small, inconvenient matter of the Qunari trying to supercharge their mages with lyrium... but they'd be getting to _that_ in a minute...

After they let the Templar, Jerran, go, they moved further through the ruin, fighting more Qunari on their way down.

"You really do pick the nicest places, Lana!" Dorian said sarcastically as he threw fire at an approaching Ben-Hassrath agent.

Standing next to him, Levellan suppressed a laugh despite herself. "Admit it," she said as she drew back on her bow, an explosive arrow at the ready and aimed at lumbering shock trooper Rainier was having problems with, "You missed this and you know it!" she teased and released the arrow, the Qunari's shield shattering on impact.

The mage snorted, whacking another incoming Qunari over the head with his staff once before slamming it into its back with enough force to make it tumble the steep edge.

"Oh yes - bloodshed, devious secret schemes and vicious brutes trying to kill us! Now all we need is a dragon and a would-be god and we have ourselves a party!"

"The day's not over yet!" she said blithely before catching something out of the corner of her eye. "Heads up and deep breath!"

Dorian just had enough time to heed her warning before the Inquisitor threw down a flask of poison that spread out and hung like a thick mist once it broke and came in contact with the air. His eyes began to water as he covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve until he felt Levellan grip firmly around his wrist and he was pulled out of the poison cloud.

"Andraste's Mercy..." he gasped, both of them coughing. "I never get used to that."

Levellan looked over her shoulder, noticing the silhouette of a Qunari assassin stumbling among the fumes. A second silhouette the appeared behind her and just as the clouds began to dissipate and in a flash of daggers, Cole brought her down.

"Be careful, _lethallin_ ," Levellan advised. "Inhale too much of that and you'll start tasting the colour purple."

"Speaking out of experience, Inquisitor?" Dorian asked innocently.

"No, but if you ask Han, he'd tell you how he spent two hours watching his own hand move."

"It's alright," the spirit-boy reassured, sheathing his daggers as he stepped out of the remaining fumes. "I think most of it is gone now."

Ahead, Rainier snorted. "That sounds all too familiar."

Levellan smiled. "I bet it does." She said dryly before, on a more serious note, "We can't stand around. We need to find those primers."

"And then we blow this place to smithereens, yes?" Dorian asked.

"Pretty much."

The Tevinter mage hummed in approval. "Excellent - now it just feels like old times!" he said cheerfully as they followed her down even lower until, eventually, they reached the bottom level and walkway.

However...

"Inquisitor...?" Cole said, speaking up from just behind the group.

Levellan hung back, startled when she looked over her shoulder and saw that the spirit-boy was swaying on his feet a little, the slight greenish tinge in his face visible even in the weak light.

"Is purple supposed to taste like cabbage?" he asked before smacking his lips experimentally. "Or lemons...?"

She went over to his side immediately. "Oh, Cole..." she said exasperatedly, pulling him aside.

"What's wrong with him?" Rainier asked when the Inquisitor made the spirit-boy sit down.

Levellan let out a sigh. "He breathed in some of my poison."

"Is it serious?" Dorian asked, both men looking concerned.

"Well, at least he's not throwing up." She answered vaguely, some part of her maternal instinct kicking in as she patted Cole on his back as she crouched down next to him.

"And that's a _good_ thing?" the mage asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means it's not entirely in his system - the poison isn't meant to kill, just cause mild paralysis. If he had breathed in any more of it and _then_ thrown up, he wouldn't have been able to walk afterwards." She explained, looking at them. "Right now, he just seems a little dizzy - he'll be fine if he sits down for a few minutes."

Cole blinked. "My ears are singing to me," he stated, "But there's too much ringing in the background, I can't make out the words."

"My point..." She said before turning back to the spirit-boy. "Stay here, _lethallin_."

He frowned. "But you'll need my help." He said, attempting to stand up only to have Levellan push him back down again.

"You're not going to be any use to us like that, lad." Rainier said.

This didn't do much to make Cole feel any better as his shoulders slumped and he pouted.

"What I think Thom meant to say is, if you come with us, _you'_ ll get hurt." Levellan placated, standing up. "We'll be careful, but then you have to stay here until the ringing stops."

Although he didn't seem to like it, Cole relented. "Alright... if you're sure." He said with a slight sulk and sat back.

"Oh we'll be fine." Dorian said nonchalantly, waving it off as they then approached a large stone door. "So we'll be one short - what's the worse than can happen?"

Dorian had his answer when they pushed it open and found at least half a dozen fully-armed warriors, spearmen and assassins on the other side.

Rainier grimaced. "You just had to ask, didn't you?" he said, drawing his sword.

Dorian turned his head towards the Inquisitor.

"Lana?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I change my mind, let's go back."

What really drew all their attention however, was the Qunari mage, a Saarebas, that had stepped out from between a pair of pillars, a sizable fireball forming in one hand as it then pointed at them with the other in a distinctively ominous way.

Levellan gripped at her bow, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "I don't think that's going to be possible, Dory..."

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

All eyes were on the two opponents as they faced off - on the one side, backed with most of the Chargers, three Inquisition soldiers, a curious Fereldan noble and his lady love, Maryden, Krem leaned forwards against his chair casually, his cards held close to his chest.

"Last chance," he said matter-of-factly, "there's no shame in backing out."

On the other side of the table, his opponent was backed by Varric and Sera as well as a handful of elven servants, a trio of gossipy Orlesian diplomats and the shopkeeper from across the tavern.

Bull snorted at his lieutenant's bravado. "You're cocky for someone who hasn't won yet."

The Tevinter flashed him a grin. "Nothing wrong with being confident, Chief." He said, and to prove this, he pushed a sizable amount of coin towards the middle of the table.

Bull shook his head before looking down and then gave Revas a significant look. "Humble him." He said in a low, almost solemn voice.

Next to him, Varric clasped the little elf's shoulders. "Alright, Giggles, just like we talked about - win this round, and you'll have enough to pay for your intuition."

Bull arched an eyebrow. "Uh, Varric? He's seven."

Varric waved this off. " _Details_ , Tiny! Besides, I'm just thinking ahead - it's all for his college fund and school fees go up every year." He said matter-of-factly.

Sera rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, you nutter." She said dryly before looking at Revas. "Just go for it."

Taking this as the encouragement he needed, Revas pushed a good deal of his winnings forward.

"Ready when you are, Krem." He chirped.

Krem nodded and smiled despite himself. "Always, Little Man."

The entire tavern was suddenly very quiet as everyone watched in anticipation. Krem went first, laying out his cards in front of him confidently - it turned out to be a good hand, and like one being, everyone looked at the boy expectantly.

Revas looked at the cards in front of him, his eyebrows knitting together for a moment until he looked back at his own hand... When he did, however, a slow smile spread over his face as he turned his head to meet Krem's stare.

Krem's face, on the other hand, froze and paled as the realization dawned on him.

" _No_..." he said, staring at the little elf in disbelieve.

Revas just turned his cards around for everyone to see. "Sorry, Krem," he said as gasps went through the room, "you should have backed out earlier."

A rowdy cheer went through half of the tavern as the other side groaned, and Revas laughed in delight when Bull hoisted him up onto his shoulders in triumph.

"Free drinks for everyone!" the Qunari declared and another, more enthusiastic response from both sides erupted. "The Little Man's buying!"

Revas's cheeks flushed but he looked pleased all the same. Eventually, when Bull put him down again, he went over to Krem and hugged the Tevinter around the neck.

Unable to be angry at him even if he wanted to, Krem accepted the gesture not entirely reluctantly. "Nicely done."

Revas grinned at him when he stepped back. "Can we play again? That was fun."

Krem ruffled his hair playfully. "Sure, but next time, go easy on me? You cleaned me out just now."

"Next time, I promise." He agreed and went back over to the others.

Varric was happily gathering together the coin mound while Bull placed their orders with an elven barmaid. Sera was sitting on the table again and patted the spot next to her, draping her arm loosely over his shoulders when he hopped up.

"You're in so much trouble if your mum ever finds out." She teased.

"Only if she finds out, Aunt Sera." he answered. "But if you don't tell her and I don't tell her, then this never happened."

She laughed. "See, that's why I like you - always thinking ahead."

After their orders were placed and their server left, Revas noticed the way Sera was watching after her.

"Sera...?" he said curiously.

"You noticed it too, yeah?" she said in a quiet, almost serious voice just loud enough for him, Varric and Bull to hear. "Something weird's going with the elves."

"What are you talking about, Buttercup?" Varric asked.

"Well, it kind of makes sense after what you too saw... you-know-where, right?" she said, looking at the two men specifically, "Point is, the servants have no complaints. No asking for a Jenny. They serve this lot, but don't want them done for anything?"

"So... the nobles are nice, and the servants are happy? Isn't that a good thing?" Revas asked, confused.

"Maybe, but it's also the two things that have never been true, Little Man." She said darkly, and then looked at the others. "Mark that I said it, there's more going on... well, more than there is already, anyway."

"Can't argue with you there." Bull allowed.

Revas looked between them. "What's that supposed to mean? What's going on already?"

Bull and Sera's heads snapped towards him.

"Sorry about that, Giggles," Varic said apologetically, "Inquisition business."

Revas frowned. "Mama said that too..."

"Yeah, well, look, it's really not _that_ big of a deal," Bull tried to reassure. "Besides, your mom's on the job already so there's nothing to worry about."

The little elf sighed. "Yeah..." he said dejectedly before getting off of the table

"Now where are you off to?" Sera called after him as he made to leave the tavern.

"Nowhere," he replied and left.

Sera made to go after him before Varric waved her down.

"Leave him be, Buttercup."

She hesitated but sat back down again. "Do you reckon we should have said something?"

"Maybe we should have, but he's too young to think about this kind of stuff, we shouldn't worry him."

Bull snorted. "You sure that's a good idea? He's a smart kid, he already know something's up."

"No one's doubting that, Tiny, but there's no use in upsetting him until we know for certain what's going on ourselves. We just have to trust the Inquisitor's out there getting things done. She's got to know what she's doing, right?"

* * *

 **-Deep Roads-**

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rainier asked with no small amount of concern as he watched the Inquisitor set up the primers of the gaatlok barrels by the last of the mining equipment.

"Thoughts on the matter, Thom?" Levellan asked dryly as she stood up and stepped away from the explosives.

"Well, _yes_ , for one, are you absolutely sure this is a good idea? Those blow up."

" _No_ , really?" Dorian said sarcastically. "Is that how they work?"

"Oh, shush, Dorian," Levellan said before turning back to Rainier. "We'll be out of the blast range when these go off."

"Alright, fine, but what about Cole? He's gone and wandered off to Maker knows where in this place."

"He couldn't have gone far, Thom, and the poison must have filtered through already. Besides, he must have heard the explosions by now - we'll find him on the way out."

The warrior didn't look too happy about this but accepted her reasoning albeit reluctantly.

Levellan ushered the two men some distance away so they were standing on a higher level before she turned and drew an arrow, setting it on fire. Aiming carefully, when she released it, it struck home and lit the fuse.

In a matter of seconds, there was a loud, earth-shaking bang and crash followed by a violent tremor that shook all throughout the cavern.

"That did not sound good." Rainier said, grimacing.

"Ah, yes, and not to alarm anyone," Dorian said suddenly, pointing downwards, "but unless you plan on somehow swimming to the surface, I suggest we get a move on."

Levellan swore under her breath before urging them both to follow her back up through the ruin.

On the way up even as the water began to rise, they were attacked by more Qunari.

"Where," Rainier managed, slamming his shield into a spearman, "do they keep coming from?"

"Less talking," Dorian snapped over the sound of another tremor, "more hitting things! We'll think about the specifics _after_ we get out of here!"

Levellan was dealing with another spearman, but as she brought it down, she hadn't noticed the warrior coming up from behind until she caught a glimpse of its sword and turned just as the blade was about to come down.

Before it could, however, the Qunari let out a choking sound and froze, and without warning, it keeled over unceremoniously.

Levellan let out a short, relieved huff of air when she saw who it was. "Your timing is impeccable, _lethallin_."

Cole looked at her from under his hat. "I thought you needed help." He said simply.

"And as always, I appreciate it." She said sincerely. "Where were you? We were getting worried."

"I thought I saw something along the way down - I went back to make sure."

"Why didn't you come back?"

"I wanted to... but then my feet stopped working and I fell over."

Levellan winced. "Yeah, I probably should have mentioned that would happen..." she said apologetically. "Did you find what you were looking for, at least?"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket's side pocket. "I think so." He said and handed it over.

She looked at it curiously. "What is this, Cole?"

"I found it next to the blue fire that isn't." He explained, "It wanted to be read, but I'm not sure why it's important."

Levellan skimmed the paper briefly and paused when she reached the end.

"...But you do." Cole said quietly.

Before she could respond to this , they heard a sharp whistle and when they turned, they saw Dorian up ahead already.

"Oh, you finally caught up." He said, noticing Cole, "Good! But now, if you wouldn't mind terribly, can we get a move on? This outfit is not meant to get wet."

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

 _"Secrets and lie. Do you understand why we fear your Inquisition? You act as if you're the solution to every problem. How long before you drag us into another war?"_

She had to take several deep, steady breaths to calm herself down after the Fereldan and Orlesian ambassadors left.

"Inquisitor..." she heard Cullen say, the frown obvious in his voice. "I can send someone else to resolve the issue."

Levellan shook her head. "No," she said firmly, "that would just send the wrong message. I'll deal with this personally."

"And we'll take care of the rest," Leliana reassured.

Josephine nodded. "I'll go see if I can appeal to the Arl. Perhaps if I explained the situation-"

Cullen scoffed. "It wouldn't matter - the fact is, we still kept it from them."

"With good reason." Leliana reminded him sharply.

Levellan sighed. "True, but we can try and smooth it over at least... just before this spirals even more out of control."

* * *

When Revas heard the commotion, he left the terrace overlooking the valley below and found two Inquisition soldiers, a human and an elf, bickering with an palace guard - they stood near a heap of odd, circular metal barrels while another elf, a servant, was on the ground, looking scandalized.

He watched until he saw his mother approach the soldiers but hung back when he saw the look on her face. She seemed agitated when addressed them and then troubled when she noticed the barrels.

Even though Revas wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, he could tell that the guards were tense as well, as they looked like they were close to going at each other with swords. His mother stepped in before that could happen - she looked between the servant and the elven soldier before gesturing with a subtle nod of her head at the other Inquisition soldier who then walked up to the servant and grabbed his arm roughly.

This didn't seem to sit well with the palace guard and they all walked off with a huff. Revas noticed, however, that the elven soldier had hung back for a moment and handed his mother something before leaving.

He was tempted to go over to her and did to see what all that was about, until he saw Leliana call her over and stopped dead in his tracks.

Neither of the women saw him as Leliana then took his mother aside. Despite himself, Revas used this to his advantage, keeping low, pressing his back against wall as he listened to their conversation.

"-The guard who confronted the servant said she found this note near one of the barrels." His mother said in a low, serious voice. "It looks like Qunari writing."

"Let me see." Leliana replied. "I picked some up from the Iron Bull, though I'm told my accent is atrocious." There was a slight pause after that as Revas listened more carefully. "These are orders for positioning the gaatlok in the palace... 'When duty has been performed, report to the Viddasala through the mirror marked by a bookcase'."

When his mother replied, she sounded resigned. "If we're going to find the Viddasala and stop this Dragon's Breath, this is our chance."

"Good. While you do that, I will have agents locate the gaatlok barrels and remove them safely. I will also send word to my foreign contacts. We must see where else this dragon could strike."

Revas remained where he was until both women then went their separate ways - he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but something about a 'mirror' that struck him particularly.

As for the rest...

Revas rubbed his temples before slumping against the wall. Was this what the others weren't telling him about? And what he'd just heard - Qunari? Dragon's Breath? He'd heard Bull and Krem talk about gaatlok once, and though he might have been curious about it at the time, he didn't particularly like the thought of being near any of it going off.

Getting up slowly, he walked on without really paying attention to his surroundings or where he was going. He only looked up when he heard a familiar voice speak up behind him.

"Nobody wanted you to worry."

Revas turned to see Cole standing there.

"Nobody meant to keep you in the dark," the spirit-boy went on earnestly, "just keep you safe."

He frowned. "Did you know, Cole?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry," he said, "it wasn't meant to be a bad secret."

"I believe you," Revas said and sighed. "Cole...? I heard something about Qunari and their black powder, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you - the Inquisitor doesn't want this to get out-"

"But it is already!"

Cole shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Then what about the mirrors? Can you tell me what that's all about?"

The spirit-boy hesitated. "Yes - no... I'm not sure if I should."

Revas took his hand in his and met his stare.

"Please?"

Cole looked conflicted.

"I... I can't tell you," he began, and stopped the little elf before he could protest, "but I can show you."

* * *

Sera made a bored, huffing sound as she and Cassandra stood around the eluvian.

"So..." she began conversationally, twirling an arrow between her fingers, "why are we just standing around? I thought we were supposed to be stopping Qunari."

Cassandra gave her a patient stare. "The Inquisitor is gathering our fourth party member." She reminded her.

"I got _that_ part, Lady Seeker," Sera said, "My question is, why is that taking so long?"

"Have a little patience, Sera."

She struck her tongue out at the Seeker before both of them heard the door open and voices drift in.

Sera snorted lightly and put her arrow back in her quiver. "'Bout time." She muttered, but when she saw who the Inquisitor brought with her, she groaned. "Oh for- _no_. You've got to joking."

Levellan smiled sheepishly at the two women's reactions. "Her reference was rather... insistent that she come along."

Vivienne scoffed delicately. "And why not, darling?" she asked blithely.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, Vivienne?" Cassandra asked.

"Besides," Sera said derisively, "isn't there some noble tit you have to bless, your- your... _pfft_ , whatever."

Vivienne waved it off, barely fazed by the other elf's less than enthusiastic response. "I've already spoken to Josephine, and she's agreed to oversee any problem that may arise - I'll deal with that once I've returned. But, until then, I'd like to see the true extent of the Qunari threat for myself. After all, if you want something done right, it's better to do it yourself, don't you think?" She said primly.

"That, and when I tried to talk her out of it, she wouldn't listen." Levellan said dryly.

"Were you expecting the contrary, my dear?" the Devine asked, arching an elegant brow.

The Inquisitor just smiled. "Not at all... In any case, we're glad you've decided to join us, your Holiness." She said, ignoring Sera's snort that claimed she felt otherwise.

Vivienne nodded. "A gracious response, Inquisitor." She said and turned towards the mirror. "Now, let's not waste any more time, mm?" she said and stepped through briskly.

Sera made a face after the other woman before giving Levellan look. "Oh, this is gonna be loads of fun, innit?" she asked sullenly.

"Oodles." She quipped. "But it's good that you're staying so positive, _da'assan_."

Sera grimaced. "Great, _now_ you're being funny."

"I'm hilarious, but think about it this way," Levellan said, casually draping her arm over the other elf's shoulder as they stepped through, "it can only get better from here."

Cassandra just sighed as she followed after them. "I wish you hadn't said that..."

* * *

None of the guards barely batted an eyelash or even acknowledged their existence as Cole lead Revas through the storeroom.

"Don't worry," Cole reassured, sensing the little elf's apprehension, "they won't remember us."

Revas fidgeted as he looked up at the guards and grasped at Cole's hand tighter. "I know, but now that I think about it, Cole, maybe we shouldn't-" The words died on his lips when he looked up and saw the mirror.

His eyes widened, and when he let go of Cole's hand, he stepped closer.

"What is this...?" he asked, awed.

"A relic of a different time and a fallen kingdom. It leads to an in-between place," Cole explained.

Revas blinked. "In-between place?" he repeated. "Like the Fade?"

"Yes... and no, not exactly. There are more paths on the other side, a crossroad lined with mirrors from the past - there were many once, less now, some are shattered or dark, but there are some like this."

"It's a door? A gate?" Revas surmised.

"Yes."

"Wow..." he whispered, and before he knew what he was doing, Revas reached out and laid his hand against the surface, the mirror rippling at his touch.

When he applied pressure, his breath caught his hand and arm passed through.

"Wait-" Cole began.

Revas didn't listen, and before Cole could do anything else, he stepped in all the way.

* * *

 **~End Part One~**

* * *

AN: Alrighty then... I swear things will heat up and get a little more tense in the next chapter - on my honour as a writer. But you can see where this is going, right?

If I got a few things wrong (which I **definitely** did, logically, typo-wise and so on), don't bark at me for that please - this was 30 pages long and I gotta get a little slack for that, right? ...If not, I hope I didn't mess up too badly and some of you actually read to this point...

 _ **Qunari Translation**_ _(got this off of the interwebs... again)_ _ **:**_

" _Maravas, kadan_." - So shall it be, my friend.

" _Parshaara, imekari_." - Enough, child.

" _Na'thek_." - As you wish.

 **So! Any thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions? I would be eager to hear them... just don't flame because that's lame (...and I swear to the gods that wasn't meant to rhyme...)**

Until next time,  
GoddessofDawn out.


	4. Epilogue - Part 2

**A/N:** Once again, I've taken a few creative liberties and may have (over-)dramatised one or two things, but they're nothing too big to worry about.

And lastly - thank you all who have reviewed, followed and added this story to their favourites! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

 **Disclaimer:** I want to lean towards yes... but then that would make me a terrible, terrible liar *sigh*. EA and their lot owns _Dragon Age_.

* * *

 **What We Leave Behind  
[Epilogue]**

* * *

 **~Part Two~**

* * *

 _"In the midst I'm seeing your face/And I can't believe this is fake,  
Blow the blossom into your room/As you throw me in disarray.  
There's a button that I need to press/There's a face that I need to kiss -  
Come on, give me your heart and your head/Make you conscious never resist (never resist)."_

 _"Don't break, don't fade/While we're not real, we're never too late.  
Make time, it won't hurt/Said I'll go now, but you said it first."  
_\- Ellie Goulding, 'Aftertaste' Lyrics

* * *

The Crossroads was unlike anything Revas had ever seen before - stepping out of the mirror, he looked around himself, wide-eyed and speechless before rushing over and went to stand by the edge, peering down over the side.

Barely seconds later, Revas felt himself being lifted up off of his feet, and when he turned his head, guileless blue eyes met lighter, nervous ones.

The little elf flashed the spirit-boy a broad, toothy grin. "You've been coming _here_ all day?"

Cole was visibly tense and frowned, worried. "Yes, but we can't stay."

"Why? I don't see anyone else around." He reasoned.

"It's not safe."

Revas tilted his head. "You mean the Qunari?"

"Yes- no... not _just_ them." Cole grimaced. "We need to go back before someone notices you're gone."

"Can't we just take a quick look around?"

"No."

" _Please_?"

"No. I don't want you to get hurt." He said almost sternly.

Revas's brows drew together, confused. "But I won't."

Cole's eyebrows drew together. "How do you _know_?"

"You're here with me."

His simple answer caught the spirit-boy by surprise for a moment and he blinked at the little elf, until...

"He won't let me get hurt, he never has." Cole said in a semi-whisper, "He's right there exactly when I need him, never far even if he's gone away to help other people, dependable... Like the time I climbed the big tree in Skyhold's garden to get Ser Fang out."

Revas nodded. "He slipped from my hand when I was on the ramparts. He got caught in the branches on the way down."

"One foot, then another, higher and higher, and then nothing and that sudden _rush_... The ground never came..." The spirit-boy trailed off.

Revas smiled at him. "You caught me and made everyone in the garden forget even when I didn't ask because I didn't want Mama finding out - _and_ you rescued Fang!"

Cole frowned. "This isn't climbing trees."

"Maybe not, but... you wouldn't let anything happen to me anyway, would you?"

Without missing a beat, "No."

After several long moments as Cole thought on this more, Revas started fidgeting in his grasp. "Um... Cole? Can you put me down now?"

Cole hesitated at first, but eventually set the little elf back on his feet. "Alright... And we can stay, but only for a little while."

Revas beamed at him before he turned back to the winding path in front of them.

Taking a steady breath first, he walked on with Cole in his wake - he had a bookcase he needed to find.

* * *

 **-Shattered Library-**

* * *

Levellan knelt down near a mound of books on the ground before she reached over to the top of the pile and took the green leather-bound on top that had caught her eye. When she opened it, she found that all the pages were blank.

She then heard Vivienne speak up next to her. "Look at all this! What a pity."

She put the book back onto the pile before she stood up and turned towards the Divine who was standing in front of the broken mural with her arms crossed over her chest.

Levellan walked up next to her. "You mean the library or the books?" she asked curiously.

Vivienne looked at her out of the corner of her eyes. "Actually, I meant the elves. To build and entire empire on the foundation of magic..."

She looked away, keeping her voice level and calm. "They couldn't have known the magic would one day dry up."

Vivienne looked at her carefully. "The elves trusted completely that the world as it was would never change. This rubble is the legacy of that trust." She said before arching a brow. "Empires fall and regimes change, Inquisitor. Do make sure you're still standing when the dust clears."

Levellan didn't respond until she heard a sharp whistle, and when she looked, she saw Sera standing at the corner, waving them over impatiently.

"Have you found another switch?" Levellan asked, walking up to the other elf.

"Nah, just more of that creepy fire." She said, "Just thought you should know - oh, but we did find a way down, so if you're done talking to Her Devine Stuffiness, we should probably go check there."

Vivienne scoffed delicately. "That was just pitiful."

Sera snorted. "Wasn't even trying that time, Vivi... or is it Vicky now?"

"Both are still wrong either way." Cassandra said exasperatedly, half leaning against one of the pillars behind them.

Levellan looked between the dark blue flames and her hand speculatively.

"Is there something on your mind, Inquisitor...?" Cassandra inquired.

"I want to try something..." she said quietly, approaching the fire.

Sera looked at the Seeker. "What is she on about?"

Levellan ignored this and approached the fire - concentrating on the Mark, she blocked out the sharp stab of pain that came with the sudden pulse of energy as it surged through her body.

Without saying another word, she stepped into the flames despite her friends' alarmed protests.

The Mark's magic had already started to waver, but before it could, Levellan ran across until she reached where the fire stopped and looked over her shoulder.

Sera was white in the face. "Are you friggin' _daft_?" she shouted back while the other two women stared at the Inquisitor in a mix of wide-eyed disbelieve and disapproval.

"I'm alright!" she called back, trying to reassure them.

Sera looked neither convinced nor particularly reassured. "Oh, that's good, great - now get your arse back over here!"

"In a minute, I want to look around."

"If you did that for a piece-of-shite armour you have ten of already..." the other elf muttered darkly.

Before Levellan could respond, she felt something hit her boot, and when she looked down, she found a black, leather-bound book - what really caught her attention was the title, 'The Treachery of the Wolf'.

She bent down and picked it up, but unlike the previous books, when she opened it, there was a sudden rush of not words exactly but pictures with each new page, almost like a memory flashing across her mind.

"What are you doing?" Sera demanded. "Don't just stand around!"

"Inquisitor?" Cassandra called out, concerned when she didn't immediately reply.

She snapped the book shut before discreetly slipping it into the inside pocket of her jacket. "It's nothing."

"Do take care not to walk through any more fire from now on, my dear," Vivienne said dryly, "I think you've just given Sera more grey hair to worry about."

"At least I have hair. But, if I do - and I swear I'm feeding someone arrows if you're right about that, Vivi - it's because she's _crazy_."

"Then you better look away, _da'assan_." Levellan said, turning towards the flames again.

Sera's eyes widened.

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile...]**_

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

Catching sight of him out of the corner of his eye, Varric looked up from his drink with Rainier and Bull when he saw Dorian standing just outside of the tavern. What caught the dwarf's attention, however, was the look on the Tevinter's face as he looked around himself, his eyebrows knitted together in an expression of concern that was out of character for him.

When the mage saw him looking, Varric waved him over.

"Something wrong, Sparkles?" he inquired.

"Have any of you seen Revas?" Dorian said suddenly, frowning in concern.

Rainier quirked an eyebrow. "Wasn't he with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since before we left with the Inquisitor - I've asked around and Cullen or Leliana hasn't seen him either."

"Now that you mention it," Rainier said, "I haven't seen Cole in a while either."

The men looked at each other before they stood up.

"Did you look in the gardens?" Bull asked sharply.

"Of course I looked in the gardens," Dorian snapped, too anxious to put any real heat behind his words. "He wasn't there."

"We need to look around." Rainier said.

"I've _been_ looking around." Dorian said, panicked now. "Nobody's seen anything. Maker! Lana's going to kill me."

"Look, there's no need to panic yet, Sparkler - he couldn't have gotten far." Varric said firmly. "All we need to do is ask ourselves where he'd go."

Bull gave him a significant look and grimaced. "Three guesses..."

The dwarf swore.

* * *

 **-Shattered Library-**

* * *

It had taken no small amount of reassurance from his part, but miraculously, Revas had convinced Cole to let him pass through the mirror.

Stepping out backwards, Revas tugged at the spirit-boy's hand eagerly. "C'mon!"

Cole stuck only his head out first and looked down at the little elf, frowning. "I don't like this."

"We'll be fine - we'll take a quick look around and then-" he began, cutting himself off with a gasp when he turned around and saw the shattered library stretch out in front of him.

Cole made a disapproving sound as he stepped all the way through.

Revas ran up ahead and waved him over when he went to stand at the edge.

"I wonder why it's like this?" He wondered out loud, peering down and then looked up at the different isles floating around where they were, "It looks like it was broken into pieces."

"It was... is." Cole said quietly, walking up from behind him. "It couldn't be in two places at once. It was both and then it was neither... and then it was like it is now."

Revas accepted this explanation with a nod and a thoughtful hum until he noticed the spirit up ahead.

"Let's go talk to it." He said, running off again.

Used to this behaviour already, Cole just sighed and followed after him dutifully.

Cautious at first, Revas approached the spirit - when it didn't immediately look at him, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me?" he began, keeping his tone polite.

The spirit looked down, tilting its head slightly as it examined him. "Greetings, and forgive me, I was busy contemplating." It said, speaking in a friendly albeit airy female voice.

"Oh! Don't worry, I wasn't offended." Revas placated, smiling at it.

"That is good. _Andaran atish'an_ \- welcome to the Vir Dirthara. How may I be of service to you, honoured patron?"

"Who are you?"

"I am called Study."

"Okay... Study, and, yes... actually I'm looking for someone." He began. "I think she may have passed through here already. She's an elf, like me, but with a glowing hand. Oh! And she had another elf and two human ladies with her - one of them was wearing a funny hat."

"I have." Study replied, "They passed this way not too long ago."

He perked up. "Do you know why they're here?"

"Yes. They inquired about the Qunari who have settled in this realm, as well as their purpose for doing so. I told them and they left."

He hesitated when he heard about the Qunari, but, "Well... where are they now?"

"Deeper within - they spoke of raising the walkways, but more than that I cannot say."

"Thank you, Study."

"Before you go," it added, "I must extend the same courtesy as I have to the others and warn you."

"Warn us?" the little elf echoed, startled.

"Yes. The Librarians have been awakened. They are... unwell - exercise caution."

A little unnerved by this, as they walked on, Revas turned towards the spirit-boy. "What was she talking about, Cole?" he asked quietly when they were out of earshot.

When he didn't answer him at first, he tugged at his sleeve.

"Cole...?"

Cole seemed tense, and looked around wearily before he looked down and answered him. "Fear."

* * *

With the last of the switches activated, Levellan watched as the final part of the walkway drifted up and settled into place.

"That's it then, yeah?" Sera asked, walking up next to her.

Levellan nodded. "We can get to the mirror now, yes."

"What's our next move, Inquisitor?" Cassandra asked.

"Next, we get answers - I think the Qunari owe us that much."

"And then we're going back without a moment's delay," Vivienne said in a strict, no-nonsense kind of way, "Your hand needs to be looked at."

"Vivienne-" she began only to be cut off midsentence by a stern glare.

"That was _not_ up for discussion, my dear."

It was not, and with a sigh and nod, Levellan relented.

Sera and Cassandra shared a look until something in the background caught the elf's attention.

"Hey... what's that over there?" she asked as she walked over to the edge,

Levellan turned her head towards her. "What is it, Sera?"

"I dunno... but it looks like-" whatever she was about to say died on her lips when she realized what she was looking at. "Oh frig..."

Confused by her reaction at first, when Levellan followed her line of sight, she momentarily forgot to breathe as every rational thought in her mind came to a sudden, grinding halt.

Barely a yard away, looking down at them from one of the upper levels, Revas grinned toothily.

"This is so cool, Mama!"

Levellan made a quiet strangled noise she thought herself incapable of producing.

"Andraste preserve us..." Cassandra whispered, clearly dumbstruck herself.

Vivienne nodded weakly. "Quite."

Levellan snapped out of it as her boy started waving at the others cheerfully.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she demanded, her voice shrill with fright.

The smile on Revas's face faded when he saw the look on his mother's face. "I... found the mirror by the bookcase." He answered back, and then, more hesitantly, "I-I overheard you and Leliana talk about it, and I thought..."

She could just blink. " _What_? But how could you have-" the answer to her question presented itself when she saw Cole move to stand next to him.

In a matter of heartbeats, once the realization kicked in, Levellan's pale face flushed with anger. "Cole!"

Despite being separated by quite some distance, the spirit-boy seemed to shrink under the sheer intensity of the Inquisitor's furious glare.

"He wanted to see." He began meekly.

Levellan's eyes flashed. "That doesn't mean you had to show him!"

Bless him, even with the brunt of her anger directed at him, Cole tried to put her mind at ease. "We didn't mean to make you angry-"

However, she wouldn't hear any of it. "Well, you're damn right that I'm angry!" she snapped, surprising the others when the mark flared up as if to emphasize her point. "He's a little boy, Cole! _My son_! What were you thinking? What if he'd hurt himself, or worse?"

When Cole was unable to respond to that, Revas spoke up in his stead. "It's not his fault, Mama! I- I made us come here!"

"Then what were _you_ thinking? This isn't a game, _da'len_!" The way she said that made him shrink back, thoroughly admonished. "Do you have any idea in what kind of danger you put yourself in? What kind of a position you put Cole in? What do you think I would have done if something happened to you?"

Revas's bottom lip started trembling when Levellan felt Cassandra's hand on her shoulder.

It was also then when she realized how hard she was breathing and how badly her hands were trembling.

Taking a deep, albeit shaky breath, Levellan looked back up at her son.

"Stay where you are." She said as calmly as she allowed herself to be at the moment. "We're coming up to you."

But, before anything else could have seen said or done further, the Mark flared up again violently. Green light shone through her gauntlet as pain rocked through her body like she'd been struck by lightning, and she doubled over with a sharp gasp.

"M-Mama?"

Levellan clutched her pulsating hand closer to her chest. "Stay there, Pup." She managed, her voice hoarse and strained by pain.

With a considerable amount of effort and Cassandra's steady grip on her arm, she stood up straight. When she turned towards the others, she ignored their concerned stares and gritted her teeth, schooling her face into a blank mask of steely determination.

"We have to go. _Now_." She said, leaving no room or time for any arguments as she turned on her heel and nearly ran towards the nearest mirror.

* * *

Revas watched as his mother disappeared out of sight, struggling to keep his emotions reigned in. If there was one thing he hated, it feeling helpless.

Out of the corner of his eye, he then noticed Cole visibly tense beside him and turned his head towards the spirit-boy.

"Cole...?"

They were standing in the courtyard like space with the large elven structure in the middle. At first, it seemed like they were the only ones there, but when Revas saw Cole reach for his knives and turn around, he realized that this was not true just as an impending sense of ice-cold fear settled over him quite suddenly.

He regretted turning around.

They seemed to come out of the bookcases, their movements twitchy, bordering on erratic - they were tall, spiderlike, and possibly the most horrible things Revas had ever seen.

A shudder ran down his spine when he heard a spiteful whisper in his ear - 'What were you thinking, you stupid boy?'

Cole stepped in front of him protectively, knives held at the ready but Revas could see it, the fear.

The demons closed in, smaller, dog-sized spiders following in their wake.

But, before the nearest could get to them, it was struck in the back by an arrow that exploded on impact.

When Revas looked up, his heart nearly stopped in relief when he saw that his mother had finally arrived, bow drawn and aimed with a fierce look on her face.

"Get away from them!" she snarled.

Standing on either side of her, Cassandra raised her shield as Sera drew her own bow, and just behind them, Vivienne's staff was radiating with cold energy.

The demon in turn swirled around with a shrieking roar. It was met with another exploding arrow.

Levellan already had another out. "Cole, get him out of here!" she shouted.

"But-!" he tried.

Another arrow, Sera's, struck one of the spiders as it crept up behind them.

"Oi, you heard her!" the other elf bellowed. "Hop it already!"

Cole hesitated, torn between wanting to stay and help and doing as he was told. When another spiders came at them again and snapped at Revas, he brought one of his knives down over its head.

Leaving his weapons behind in favour of sweeping the little elf up into his arms, Cole then ran to the mirror they came from, a thick wall of ice cutting off the pursuing spiders.

* * *

Heartbeats later, once they got to the other side, Cole made his way up the broken ruins, muttering to himself and clearly distraught.

"Cole," Revas said, wriggling futilely in the spirit-boy's arms and then, louder, "Cole!"

Cole looked down at him without really _looking_ at him. "I don't want to go back into the cupboard." He said anxiously.

Revas's eyes widened. "What-?"

"I won't be bad anymore or put anyone in danger. I don't want to go back. I'll help, be tiny, no trouble at all, I promise."

When Revas reached up and put his hand against his cheek, Cole stopped walking and fell quiet.

"Cole, I need you to listen, okay?" he said gently but firmly. "Hey! Look at me. Nobody's going to put you in the cupboard."

He frowned. "Really?" he asked timidly, almost childishly.

"Really."

It took several moments, but eventually the spirit-boy seemed to come back to himself. "Okay..." he whispered.

Revas then swallowed as he pulled his hand back, suddenly anxious again. "What- what's going to happen now?"

Before he could answer, Cole's back went rigid all of a sudden.

Then, "What do we have here?"

Cole turned around and pulled the little elf closer to his chest, and when Revas turned his head, he gaspedwhen he saw four, fully-armoured Qunari warriors stepping out of the mirror behind them.

* * *

One of the Librarians had Levellan and Sera backed up into a corner.

"Shit, shit, shit-" Sera chanted under her breath.

"Steady..." Levellan advised calmly, ignoring the ghoulish, nagging whisper that chastised her in the back of her head, "Steady..."

Before the demon could attack, however, it froze, literally, as in a matter of seconds, it was suddenly encased in a layer of solid ice.

Both elves looked up to see Vivienne several feet away. "Happy to help, my dears!"

Levellan let out a sigh of relief and nodded at the Divine gratefully while Sera scowled.

"We had it covered, Vivi!" the other elf said crossly.

"Not from my perspective, darling!"

Sera swore as she raised her bow and started laying cover-fire for Cassandra who was having trouble with another Librarian.

Levellan was about to do the same when a scream echoing through the ruins. Recognizing it, her head snapped up and for a terrible moment she thought her heart stopped.

"No..." she said, lowering her bow as she looked around frantically, "Revas! Revas, answer me!"

"Inquisitor, to your left!" Cassandra shouted.

She acted on instinct, turning around in a single fluid movement with her bow raised, releasing her arrow when she saw one of the larger spiders creep up beside her and struck it between its eyes.

Looking away once she dealt with it, she cursed when she saw two Librarians remaining - she then looked at the Mark and, gritting her teeth, she made up her mind.

"Get back," she ordered, raising her hand, "Cassandra, Sera! Pull back!"

Both women looked at her with alarm, but obeyed her order, and as soon as they were out of the way, the Mark flared up, and with a familiar, now painful surge of energy coursing through her arm, Levellan opened a rift between the two demons.

In a flash of green light and piercing shrieks, the demons evaporated into thin air.

When Levellan pulled her hand back and closed the rift, she ignored her friends' protests and ran for the eluvian.

* * *

She found Cole lying on the ground feet away from the floating walkway, miraculously uninjured though knocked-out.

Levellan was on her knees next to the spirit-boy in a heartbeat. "Cole," she said, turning him over onto his back and tugged at his arm, " _Fenedhis_ \- Cole!"

With a pained sound in the back of his throat, Cole stirred and opened his eyes. "I-Inquisitor...?"

At that moment, the others finally caught up. "What happened?" Vivienne demanded as she, Cassandra and Sera stood around him and the Inquisitor.

"The Qunari," he began and winced as Levellan helped him sit up, clutching at his side, "s-soldiers came up behind us."

"And where is Revas?" Cassandra asked sharply.

Cole turned his head to look at the Inquisitor, "I couldn't do anything to stop them. They- they took him and everything went black."

Levellan's face paled and she stood up. "Stay here, Cole." When he made to stand up himself, she held up her hand but didn't look at him. "Don't... you've done enough."

If she noticed the stricken look on the spirit-boy's face, she chose not to think of it right now - she needed to get _her_ boy back.

The moment she and the others stepped through the mirror, the first thing any of them saw was the small army of Qunari warriors waiting for them.

Her hand inched towards her bow, but just as she could draw it...

"Survivor of the Breach. Herald of change." A voice said, coming from above. Levellan turned to see another, darker skinned Qunari standing on an upper level, approaching the ledge. "Hero of the South."

She looked different from the others, and if the blatant contempt on her face and the ten-foot Saarebas standing behind her were any indication, Levellan had finally found the mastermind behind Dragon's Breath.

Sera, not surprisingly, was star-struck. " _Woof_..." She looked down when she caught the glare Cassandra and Vivienne gave her.

Levellan schooled her expression into a mask of calm indifference. "The Viddasala, I presume." Her attempt to remain stoic flew out of the window when she saw a small, brown-haired shape held under the Saarebas's arm. "Revas..."

Her boy stirred with a soft whine and looked up for a minute before his head just slumped over, unconscious.

The Viddasala spoke, "After fulfilling your purpose at the Breach, it is astonishing to hear you still walked free among your people." She said, "Your duty is done, Inquisitor. It is time to end your magic."

"The Anchor repairs tears in the Veil. I would think you'd approve of that." Levellan said tersely, not taking her eyes off of her son.

The Qunari woman arched an eyebrow as a smirk that made Levellan's insides crawl crossed her face. "Is it all it does?" she asked condescendingly. "Tell me, why hold your hand as if it's begun to pain you?"

Damn her.

"I am no stranger to catastrophe, but this chaos in the South defies comprehension. The Qun left your people to curb your magic. You've amply proven we should have stepped in long ago."

Levellan looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "Then enlighten me about the Qun's plans for us."

"Do you believe closing the Breach solved everything, that its consequences stopped there? The day we saw the Breach, the Qun decided its action. We would remove your leaders and spare those who toil." Her voice then became somewhat venomous. "This agent of Fen'Harel has disrupted everything. Lives that were to be spared, lost for him!"

That small, nagging voice in the back of her head bothered her. "Who is this agent? Why would you think they work for the Inquisition?"

The Viddasala was just about to turn away when Levellan took an involuntary step forwards. "Wait! You have my son. Whatever quarrel you or your people have with me and the Inquisition should not affect him." She said, her voice cracking under the strain. "Return him to me."

There was a tense, breathless moment after that.

The Viddasala stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. "No."

It was like a punch to the stomach. "What?" Levellan managed.

"You have been an unfit mother, Inquisitor."

The silence that followed hung over them like a storm cloud.

Naturally, Sera was the one that broke it. "Oh, she did _not_ just go there."

Cassandra and Vivienne exchanged concerned looks with each other as a small twitch developed on the corner of Levellan's mouth and the indignant glint in her green eyes turned downright murderous.

" _What_ did you just say?" the elf said in a deceptively quiet voice.

The Qunari woman was either oblivious or indifferent to the wrath she was incurring.

"I call you that because it is the truth." She said bluntly before gesturing towards Revas's prone form. "You call this child yours, but in your care you have allowed him to wander into danger. Were that not enough, you allow him to interact with spirits freely, even going so far as to entrust one with his safety. Were he under the Qun, he would have been slain upon discovery."

"That's barbaric..." Vivienne said in a loud whisper.

Cassandra looked appalled. "You would slay a child? He is innocent in this!"

The Viddasala only spared them a passing glance. "Debatable." She then looked back at the Inquisitor. "Regardless, we will not return the _imekari_. He has a role to play in this now."

The red haze of fury dissipated and was replaced with panic. "What do you mean?"

"Although his coming here was a result of his own foolishness and your lack of vigilance, this boy has unintentionally provided us with an opportunity."

"No-!" Levellan shouted, "No, give him back! You are not taking him from me!"

"I don't see how you can stop us." She said and turned around again, the Saarebas following her. "Kill the Inquisitor, then follow me to the Darvaarad."

Unable to do anything else but watch, Levellan barely had time to process this when Cassandra pulled her back roughly by her forearm, holding up her shield up just as a spear struck.

Levellan snapped out of it well enough after that. Once she did, she turned to the attacking Qunari and drew her bow.

She acted purely on instinct and impulse as she started taking out targets as they came at her.

Her movements were stiff, almost robotic, her legs moving on their own account as she drew, aimed and fired in steady succession, regardless whether her arrows struck true or not. Levellan didn't seem to register any injuries she picked up or the Mark that would occasionally flare up and crackle with energy.

She barely blinked until she faced the Saarebas that had been left behind. She stared the Qunari mage down with a heated glare, her hand tightening around the grip of her bow until the skin turned white.

The rest was a chaotic blur, a red, anger-induced haze that had returned with a vengeance. She remembered occasional flashes of light from spells, her friends shouting at her, and something like a _roar_ in her ears egging her on.

Eventually, however, once the last of the Qunari were taken care of and the roar ceased, the haze faded and her surroundings came back into focus with crystal clear, high definition.

Her bow fell from her hands with a dull thud, and once the reality of the situation dawned on her, what was left of Levellan's composure slipped. All strength suddenly left her legs, and in a matter of seconds, she sank down on her knees first and then just sat down where she was.

The others, seeing this, were at her side immediately.

"Inquisitor," Cassandra began.

Levellan drew her legs up and gripped at the shorter hair at the nape of her neck, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow to the point of being almost nonexistent.

Vivienne and Cassandra exchanged worried looks between them as Sera got down on her haunches in front of the Inquisitor.

"Hey, c'mon now, look at me." She said, putting her hands on her shoulders. Levellan did so numbly. "Breathe." She ordered.

"Sera..."

"Breathe." She said. "And not one more word out of you until you've calmed down. You're starting to turn blue."

She reluctantly did as she was told, taking shallow, terse breathes until Sera was satisfied.

"Deep breaths," the other elf said and the Inquisitor relented.

"...They took him, Sera." She said, her voice hallow.

"And we're going to get him back." Sera said matter-of-factly. "We'll save the day, you'll get your boy back and we'll be back at the palace before any of those rich tits start tearing each other's wigs off. But you gotta stay strong now, Lady Inquisitor - just for a little bit longer, okay?"

Levellan swallowed thickly and nodded. "Okay..." She whispered.

Once Sera helped her stand up straight, Levellan took another steady breath before a calm sort of finality settled over her face.

"Look around." She said. "There was something going on here and I want to find out what exactly that was." When Cassandra tried to touch her arm, she pulled away. "Cassandra, not now, please?"

The Seeker watched her go with a frown until she heard Vivienne walked up and stood next to her.

"Why is she...?" she began.

The Divine looked at her evenly. "As much as I _detest_ saying this - and I do, truly - Sera's right. She can hardly afford to fall apart now."

"But-"

"She's keeping up appearances, my dear." Her voice then hardened. "And unless you can think of a better solution, I suggest we do the same."

Cassandra arched a brow. "Is that an order, your Holiness?"

"Just common sense, Seeker." She said, meeting Cassandra's stare almost challengingly, and after a few loaded moments, the other woman conceded reluctantly. Then, mostly to herself, "It's all we can do now..."

* * *

 _ **[Later...]**_

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

Dorian was restless as he waited by the storeroom door where they kept the eluvian, absentmindedly toying with a small flicker of fire in his open palm much to the discomfort of the nearby guards.

He looked at his hand and manipulated the flame so that it twisted around his fingers like a snake, his skin unaffected by the heat it gave off.

When he heard an Inquisition soldier announce the Inquisitor approaching, he cut off the spell and stood away from the pillar he leant against.

As she approached, he could see she had her helmet under one arm and held her bow in the other. Her ice-blond locks were braided and pinned at the back of her head, and instead of her usual light coat, she wore a set of heavier leather mail complete with clawed-gauntlets, armour-plated boots and all the trapping that came with it.

Levellan carried herself confidently, her head was held high and her expression was a careful, blank mask. Nearby, the soldiers suddenly went quiet and straightened up, saluting one for one as the Inquisitor passed them by, forming something of a procession line as the nobles standing on the sidelines watched on in indignant astonishment.

Naturally, Dorian saw through all of it.

When she stopped in front of him, some of the pretence fell away and she seemed almost hesitant.

Levellan was about to speak when Dorian decided he would beat her to the punch. "If you're going to say goodbye, I won't hear any of it." He said sternly, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. "I refuse."

Her green eyes softened. "Dorian..."

"No. You listen to me Ellana Levellan, and you listen well. In a matter of hours, you and I are going to walk back out of that blasted mirror with my godson on our heels. After that, we're going to persuade the Divine to part with another bottle of wine - we're going to need it to celebrate our impending victory."

Levellan smiled despite herself. "...I'll get the wineglasses if you can make the ice."

"It's not my area of expertise... but I'm sure I'll manage." Dorian said, adding a dignified sniff for good measure.

Just then, they heard the sounds of fireworks being set off in the distance beyond the palace, and Levellan balled her hands into fists as she watched the sky light up with colour.

"I said we'd watch it together when all this was over..." She said quietly.

"Then it's best we make sure you keep that promise, no?"

She nodded, and then, "Are the others...?"

"Briefed about the situation and waiting on your command inside. Though... for some reason, Cole isn't among them."

"He didn't come out with us." Levellan admitted with a twinge of guilt. "He didn't want to, he- he felt responsible for Revas being taken."

"We all share the blame for that. We could have been more watchful." Dorian said quietly.

"It not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"He wanted the truth."

"Revas is also just a boy - a very intelligent and dare I say _inquisitive_ one, yes, but a boy nonetheless. No one blames you for trying to keep him out of this."

She smiled humourlessly as she turned her head. "Is that the only reason?" she asked, mostly to herself.

He gave her a sharp look. "What do you mean?"

"I found some things out that I... neglected to share with the others"

His eyes widened. "What kind of 'things' are we talking about exactly? Is this about the Qunari?"

She shook her head. "No, but I found reports, and something else, and they all mention the same thing, the same... person, I think."

"Who?"

"The Viddasala spoke of an agent of the Dread Wolf. The same agent who's been getting in their way."

"So, I take it these notes you found are about this agent then?" he surmised.

"For the most part."

He frowned. "Alright, but why on earth is any of that important? And what does this have to do with your boy?"

"There's something bothering me. There's a voice in the back of my head, this... _feeling_ won't go away, and until I find out the truth, I get the impression that there's more going on than what we're seeing. As for Revas... if I am right, I risk getting him involved in something dangerous, and I can't allow that to happen."

"Involved how?"

"I need to find that out first."

"Why on earth haven't you told the others any of this?" he asked incredulously.

"I can't expect them to trust a hunch, Dorian."

He snorted. "Of course you can - this is _you_ we're talking about. You have this innate ability to stumble across important things none of us even think about." Then, more seriously. "What _aren't_ you telling me, Lana?"

She made a frustrated sound. "I don't know. Maybe I'm imagining things that aren't there, but I need someone to believe me... because _if_ I'm right, I'm not sure I want to believe myself."

Dorian looked at her for a long minute before nodding slowly. "Then I believe you."

This seemed to ease some of the tension in her shoulder and with a grateful nod back, she turned towards the door.

"We should go." She said quietly and before his eyes, she schooled her expression back into that deceptive blank mask he hated so much and she straightened her back.

"As you say, Inquisitor." He said softly and watched her walk towards the door with her head held high before following in right after her.

* * *

 **-The Crossroads-**

* * *

As they approached the final eluvian, Levellan turned towards her friends. "This is it."

"What's the plan, Boss?" Bull asked, his expression unusually grim.

"We go in, kick ass, stop Dragon's Breath and save my son."

Varric raised an eyebrow, unsure if she was being serious or not. "What, just like that?"

She shrugged at the dwarf. "I didn't say it was a complicated plan."

"I like it," Bull said matter-of-factly. "Especially the ass kicking part. It's simple but effective."

"That's what I was going for." She said with a weak smile. "We'll split up. Cassandra, Varric, Bull, you're with me - no matter what's waiting for us on the other side of the mirror, we put an end to Dragon's Breath tonight."

Levellan then looked at the others. "Dorian, Sera and Thom, it's your job to find Revas. The Viddasala said he had a 'role' to play in all this. Whatever that is, is unimportant but if we're lucky, it means that he's being kept close by. Once you find him, I want you get out and bring him back to the palace. If there's any trouble, Dorian will send me a message with his crystal."

"Question," Sera chimed in, raising her hand. "How are we going to find the Little Man in the first place?"

When she caught a flash of blue light and smoke, Levellan looked up past them. "You'll have help."

Everyone turned to see Cole standing behind them, looking oddly unsure of himself.

As Levellan turned and walked towards the spirit-boy, Cole looked down and fidgeted with the hem of his jacket almost nervously. "How did you know I was coming back?"

"You weren't?"she asked evenly.

"I didn't think you wanted me to." he whispered, peeking at her up from under his hat. "You were mad..."

"It _was_ a pretty damn stupid thing to do, Cole." She said before sighing. "... _But_ , the truth is, when I saw the two of you there I was scared out of my mind - I overreacted... I shouldn't have yelled at you, I know that now and I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean for him to get taken, Inquisitor."

She reached up and squeezed his shoulder firmly. "I know you didn't, _lethallin_." She said gently.

Cole looked up. "I... I want to make this right."

"Good, because I don't think we can do this without you."

"...You're worried." He said quietly enough that only she heard him.

"I am," she allowed, "but I can't think about that right now. We have too much to do."

Cole frowned but nodded. "I... understand."

She squeezed his shoulder once more before stepping away and turned back to the others.

"So," she said. "What are we waiting for?"

The others exchanged looks among each other until Cassandra stepped up and spoke on behalf of them all, "We'll go wherever you lead us, Inquisitor."

Levellan felt something constrict in her throat and smiled at them.

Squaring her shoulders, she then paused before entering the mirror.

"Hang on, Pup..." she whispered and pulled on her helmet.

With a final deep breath, she stepped through.

* * *

 **[Meanwhile...]**

* * *

Revas woke up in a small, dark cell, confused and stiff from lying down on the cold, hard floor.

Sitting up against the wall with a whimper, the little elf froze when he heard gruff voices coming from outside his cell.

When he heard the sound of a heavy lock turning, he scrambled onto his feet in a heartbeat, pressing his back against the cold stone wall just as the door opened and two Qunari appeared in the doorway with a third just behind them.

The tallest of the three grunted when he laid eyes on Revas. "Puny little thing, isn't it?"

The shortest snorted. "It's an elf - what did you expect?"

Revas shrank back. "W-where am I?" he asked, his voice coming out shriller than he intended.

"It can talk?" the middle Qunari asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

The shortest shrugged. "Who cares? Just grab it already. We have our orders."

" _Shanedan_." The largest replied and stepped forward.

Revas ducked out of his reach, unintentionally backing himself into a corner when the Qunari came at him again. "Leave me alone-!"

The middle one huffed. "It's light on its feet, I'll give it that."

"Just keep still already-" the tallest grumbled.

Revas took his chance, and just as the Qunari reached out for him, he ducked between his legs and ran for the open door.

He didn't get very far as the next moment, he felt something slam into his sides, knocking the air out of his lungs and him onto the ground.

" _Vashedan_!" the middle one exclaimed suddenly. "You're not supposed to break it!"

Once the shock passed, with a pained whimper, Revas raised himself up on his elbows and looked up to see the shortest standing over him with a shield.

"It's still breathing, isn't it?" he said, deadpan and bent down, grabbing the little elf at the scruff of his shirt and lifted him up, his feet dangling over the ground. "C'mon."

The Qunari took Revas with him as he left the cell, the other two following in his wake.

Once he recovered, Revas started struggling and kicked his legs wildly. "Let me go!" he shouted, reaching up and tried in vain to pry his captor's hand open.

" _Pashaara_." The shortest hissed. "And stop struggling. It won't do you any good."

"What does the Viddasala want with it anyway?" the tallest asked from behind.

"This is the Inquisitor's bastard, you idiot - what do you think?"

The tallest blinked. "No shit?"

"Yeah, as far as I know, she wanted it for bait. Now shut up, it's not our job to ask questions."

Revas, still struggling, suddenly had an idea. Grabbing onto the Qunari's arm, he managed to hoist himself up.

Noticing this, the shortest Qunari looked down at him. "Hey, what are you-" Before he could finished his sentence, however, Revas bit down on his hand, hard.

With a loud yelp of surprise, the Qunari loosened his grip enough for Revas to yank his shirt free from his grasp and dropped down. Stumbling at first when his feet hit the floor, he started running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once he recovered, the shorter Qunari drew his sword and snarled, "After it!"

Revas tore down the torch-lit hallway with his heart thundering in his ears. He turned at the first corner he got to and ducked through the only open door he could find.

The room looked to be some kind of interrogation chamber and had a table and a pair of chairs in standing the middle. Faced with little other choice, Revas hid under the table, covering his head with his arms as he tried to make himself as small as possible.

The next thing Revas knew, the blade of an sword suddenly came down over the table, nearly slicing it (and by extension, him) in half.

The little elf let out a yell and scrambled out from under the table just as it was suddenly flung to the side.

The shorter Qunari came closer. "Nice try," he sneered and made to grab him.

Before he could manage, however, and once he was close enough, Revas bit his hand again.

The Qunari swore something he didn't understand, and without warning, responded with a backhand and struck Revas hard enough to knock him to the side.

Struck hard enough to have blacked out for several seconds, when he recovered, Revas reached up to his mouth when he tasted blood and discovered that he had a split lip.

Willing away the tears that threatened to spill over at any moment, he glared up defiantly at the Qunari looming over him.

" _Kadanshok defransdim vashedan_!" Revas shouted angrily, getting back on his feet.

He had heard Bull say it once, he wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but when the other two Qunari heard it, they threw their heads back and started laughing loudly.

The shorter Qunari's mouth twitched. "Try it and I'll gut you like a fish, _bas_." He spat.

Revas's back hit a wall again. "Leave me alone!"

Revas felt something within him burn like a fire - starting in his chest, it spread through his limbs, and when the Qunari wouldn't listen and made to grab him again, something just snapped.

Looking up suddenly, his eyes flashed black and blue with energy. "I said, leave me _ALONE_...!"

Just as he said it, the Qunari's entire arm suddenly seized up.

"What the-" he began, but when he looked at his hand, his eyes widened when he saw it change colour and harden like rock and started spreading up his arm higher and farther.

When the light in his eyes faded and he realized what had just happened, Revas watched in horror as the Qunari turned into solid stone and eventually stopped moving all together, completely petrified.

Having witnessed this as well, the remaining Qunari drew their weapons.

" _Saarebas_!" the tallest bellowed.

Revas's legs gave out under him and he slid down to the floor, and just as they came at him, he threw his arms over his head again and shut his eyes, bracing himself for whatever was coming next.

Just as anything else could happen, however, something like a boulder suddenly came flying through the open door and hit the middle Qunari squarely on the back, sending him crashing into the wall with a sickening _crack_.

The tallest Qunari turned to see someone standing in the doorway. He was about to react when the stranger's hands lit up and crackled with lightning - quicker than anyone could blink, the stranger then pointed at him and shot a bolt straight through his chest.

The Qunari blinked and looked down at the hole in his chest. Staggering at first like he didn't know what was happening, he then simply keeled over, dead.

Revas hadn't looked up for any of it but had heard the discharge. He was trembling violently at that stage and let out a whimper when he heard footsteps, far lighter than a Qunari's, approach him.

He opened his eyes - he gasped when he saw the dead Qunari, but when he turned his head and saw a tall, armoured figure standing in front of him, he shrank into himself, ducking his head down.

The stranger looked over at the petrified warrior briefly before he lowered himself onto his haunches, extending a hand towards the scared boy.

When there was no other immediate attempt to touch him, Revas swallowed thickly before he allowed himself to look up, only for his eyes to widen when he did.

* * *

 **-The Darvaarad-**

* * *

She was on her own in the tower loft, staring numbly at the stolen mural in front of her as she clutched at the note that went with it she found on a nearby table.

 _'Excavated mural. Believed to be a self-portrait by Fen'Harel.'_

Two sentences - nine words written carelessly on a single scrap of paper - was all it took for her entire world to come crashing down on itself.

Behind her helmet, instead of fixating on the image of the monstrous black wolf that dominated most of the picture, Levellan found that she couldn't tear her eyes from the hooded man with his arms spread out behind him.

Without intending to, she took a step closer and laid her unmarked hand against the cool surface, right over the man's face.

She stood there motionlessly until she heard Cassandra call up to her.

"Inquisitor, are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute," she said, miraculously keeping her voice steady.

"You've been quiet. Are you alright?" the Seeker asked, concerned.

Not even in the slightest. "I'll be right down." She said again, ignoring the question as she stepped away from the mural, determined as she turned away, that she not to look back at it again.

* * *

Once they got past the massive, reinforced door that blocked the way forward and started to make their way through the stone corridors, Cole suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Seeing this, Levellan made the others stop and turned towards the spirit-boy.

"Cole?"

He blinked before tensing up. "I... I know where they took him." He said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"Where?" Levellan asked immediately.

Cole moved passed her, following some invisible trail onwards. The others followed him.

"He was carried through here..." he said quietly, his pace brisk until he got to the end of the corridor as it split into two different directions. He turned left. "There. They took him to the dungeons."

"Are you sure, _lethallin_?" Levellan asked.

He looked at her. "Yes."

"And the Viddasala?" Cassandra asked sharply from behind.

"She... she came back through here a little while ago. She was angry, but in a hurry - I'm not sure why, though." He then pointed to his right. "She went that way."

"Then that's where we're going." Levellan said before looking at the others. "Dorian-"

"I'll let you know as soon as we find him." The mage said firmly.

She swallowed delicately and nodded in gratitude. "Please."

"We'll get him back safely, Inquisitor." Rainier said. "You have my word."

"Thank you, Thom."

Sera broke rank and hugged her tightly when she passed her. " _You_ just come back too, okay?"

Levellan allowed herself to relax in her embrace but pulled back all too soon before turning her head back to Cole.

"Go."

He nodded, and with a flash of blue light and smoke, he vanished.

Dorian hesitated before following after him. "Lana..." he began.

"Go." She said again quietly. "I'll see you all when this is over."

Although the strain in her voice was as clear as day, none of them said anything about it. With a final nod, Dorian, Sera and Rainier went after Cole, disappearing behind the door at the end of the corridor.

* * *

"So how's this gonna work?" Sera asked, trailing after Dorian and Rainier as they made their way down a narrow stone staircase. "Do we just follow him about?"

"It's like using a bloodhound, Sera." Dorian answered, "Cole clearly has a trail, all we need to do is see where it takes us."

"And then arrows, yeah?"

Despite the desperate situation, Dorian let out a laugh. "Lots and lots of arrows."

"Look sharp now." Rainier said suddenly, and when they got to the bottom of the stairs, they found Cole waiting for them.

"Cole?" Dorian said.

"It's red all over here," the spirit-boy whispered eerily, "Most of the blood's gone now, but it's seeped down deep into the stone, stained..."

Rainier grimaced while the others paled.

"That's not something we wanted to hear about, lad." The warrior reminded him. "Now, do you... er, _feel_ anything that might help us?"

Cole perked up, again following an invisible trail. "There is fear, old and new - some more recent than others..."

" _Ugh_ ," Sera said, making a face. "Someone make him make sense." She said before Dorian shushed her.

They went down another set of stairs. "They took him down here - they wanted him underground. They didn't want to take any chances. Less chance of escape. The _imekari_ needs to stay where he is..."

Dorian frowned. "Isn't that sort of sentiment a little... extreme?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "It sounds like they're going through a dreadful amount of trouble just to keep one little boy from getting out."

Cole shook his head. "It's not for him."

"What does _that_ mean?" Rainier asked absurdly.

Before Cole could answer, he stopped walking and turned towards an open cell.

"He was kept here for a while." He said, trailing off when he started walking again. "They moved him deeper within... or, tried to."

"What do you mean, 'tried to'?" Sera demanded.

Cole surprised them by vanishing the one moment and reappearing further down the hall.

"He got away. Heartbeats thunder in my ear - don't look around, don't slow down. They look like Bull, they talk like Bull but they..." he muttered, and then, louder as the others hurried to catch up to him, "He ran down here and hid in there." He said, pointing to an open door.

Dorian passed him and stepped inside the cell only to freeze up when he saw what awaited within.

"Maker's breath..." he gasped. "What happened in here?"

When the others walked up next to him and swore when they saw the dead Qunari.

"How- right, that's not good." Sera began, looking between the body on the ground with the still smoking hole in his chest and the smear on the wall.

Rainier looked around disbelievingly. "How on earth...?"

"Now _that_ does beg our next question, doesn't it?" Dorian said grimly before turning back to Cole, who seemed distracted.

"Cole?"

"Someone else was here." He stated, snapping out of his semi-daze.

Sera snorted derisively. "Yeah, like we didn't get _that_ part." She said sarcastically.

"Who?" Rainier asked sharply.

"He came in from somewhere else." He said and started walking again. "He left the same way, and he took Revas with him..." Then, "...Anger like a slow burning fire beneath a calm surface, not giving anything away - not the anger or hate or the _fear_..."

Dorian's veins ran ice cold as Sera and Rainier swore.

Cole kept walking, muttering under his breath almost heatedly, "They go too far and they will all die for it. They will not touch him. They will never touch him again. He is _mine_."

"What is he _on_ about?" Sera whispered out loud.

Stunned by the sudden vehemence that entered his voice at the last part, the others followed after him again silently.

"They go too far..." Cole said again. "...The small hand gripping at his armour is enough for him to regain his senses. The anger falls away, replaced with something else, something different, softer with an edge of quiet desperation. He doesn't know me, but his eyes light up and somehow, I know he sees the connection, he must."

"Connection...?" Dorian echoed, feeling the words nag at him.

Cole leads them deeper into the dungeons, continuing his narrative.

"He draws him closer. It's instinctive though strange at first... unfamiliar but not unwelcome. You're safe now. He doesn't say it out loud, but he hopes he understands. Please understand..."

When they came to a dead-end, they found several inactive eluvians, most of them broken-

-Except for one.

They stood in gobsmacked for several minutes as the weight of the situation settled over them, until, finally, Sera turned towards the men.

"Well, if no one's going to say it, I will - _shit_."

* * *

 **-Elsewhere-**

* * *

They were back in the Crossroads somewhere, walking along a narrow strip of earth and stone that stretched out like a bridge over a misty, white abyss.

Despite himself, Revas's curiosity getting the better of him, and he looked up at his rescuer and stared at his face.

Noticing his on him, the stranger turned his turned his head and looked down at him.

Hard blue eyes melted immediately as his sharp features softened, and though he almost seemed unsure of himself at first, he smiled at the boy.

Clearing his throat, he spoke in a low, steady voice. "We can stop for the moment." He said as he came to a halt. "As limited as it is, we have some time on our hands now, and you have injuries that need tending to."

Revas tentatively touched his split lip and then his left cheek, wincing slightly when he felt a large bruise there too.

The stranger chuckled under his breath as he set the little elf back on his feet. "My point." he said before kneeling down in front of him so that they were at eye-level.

When he made to reach for his face, however, Revas flinched away from his touch.

Seeing this, the older elf stilled his hand, lowering it, his smile fading

Revas looked down. "I- I sorry." He said in a small voice, feeling ashamed.

"No, it's-" the stranger said immediately only to stop himself and sighed softly. "This is not how I imagined this to go..."

When he caught the curious look Revas gave him, he shook his head.

"Perhaps I should approach this differently. May I look at your face, _da'len_?"

The endearment hung in the air for a moment and Revas hesitated. "Will it hurt?"

The older elf's lips tugged up at the corners. "Not at all."

Taking a deep breath, Revas nodded and allowed him to lay his armoured hand against his uninjured cheek carefully. Moments later, there was a soft green light followed by a cool, soothing sensation that spread through his skin, making it tingle, though not unpleasantly.

When the magic faded, Revas felt calmer than he had been since he woke up.

For some reason, however, the stranger still hadn't lowered his hand from his face yet, and when Revas looked up, he was taken by surprise by the raw emotion he saw in his eyes.

"What?" Revas said curiously.

The stranger's smile turned sad. "I had a thought..."

"About what?"

He shook his head and finally dropped his hand. "Nothing at all." He said quietly. "I was just struck by the resemblance."

"What...?" the boy began, startled.

"You have your mother's eyes." He explained. "Not the shape or the colour of course, but... they have the same sincerity in them, the same... spirit. It's all too rare a thing to come by in this Age, and it's a relief to see it in another."

"You know my mama?" Revas asked, looking at him with renewed interest.

"I met her many years ago. I was at Haven when the Breach tore the sky apart, and I fought by the Inquisitor's side some time afterwards." The stranger's eyes were tender as his voice softened, "The truth is, I care for your mother a great deal, _da'len_. She... I did not think I would ever meet someone like her, and that I have is more than I could have asked for. I can honestly say that this world is a better place with her in it."

Revas looked at him carefully. "You... you almost sound like you love her."

"I do." He said and then stood up straight as the boy processed his words. "Which makes our current situation that much more precarious."

"What do you mean?"

"I've mentioned that I was there when the Breach began? As it is, I've studied the Anchor extensively, and I'm more familiar with the magic involved than anyone else alive."

Revas's eyes lit up as the implications set in. "Does that mean you can help her?"

He nodded. "I intend to."

"The Mark, it... it's starting to hurt her, and it's getting worse." He said softly, worried.

"I know, _da'len_." The older elf said gently. "That's why we must hurry. "

This time, when he held out his hand, Revas didn't flinch and took it without hesitation.

As they started walking, however, the little elf looked up at the older questioningly.

"You never told me who you are."

"You never asked." He said, smiling down at him indulgently. "My name is Solas."

He tilted his head to the side. "That's not what I meant."

Solas chuckled at the boy's cheek. "I know, but for the moment, it's all I can tell you. I suspect the rest might be more... difficult to explain." He said before continuing down the path. "But come. Time is short, and we cannot afford to linger in this place for much longer... All will be revealed soon enough."

* * *

 **-The Darvaarad-**

* * *

'Dragon's Breath', as Levellan eventually found out, involved an actual dragon - albeit a bound, tortured and injured-looking dragon, but dragon nonetheless.

The revelation was both surprising and yet completely anticlimactic at the same time.

What _was_ rather dramatic, however, was when the Viddasala suddenly revealed herself and called out to the Iron Bull.

"Hissrad! Now please. _Vinek kathas_."

Levellan turned her head towards the Qunari in question. Bull noticed this and met and held her stare for a long moment.

"You gonna do it?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you _doubting_?"

She smirked behind her helmet. "Never."

They both turned back to the Qunari woman.

"Not a chance, Ma'am."

The Viddasala made a disgusted noise and ducked through the door behind her, missing the arrow aimed at her head by inches.

Lowering her bow, the Inquisitor huffed, annoyed. "Damn."

Bull laughed. "Nice shot, though."

Between actively avoiding getting herself killed, stabbing flashes of searing agony and the occasional barrel of gaatlok exploding at random intervals, the fight that ensued was gruelling to say the least, and Levellan was having a difficult time keeping her head above water. Despite her best effort, her aim was off because her hands were trembling worse than ever.

When they eventually cleared the area, she had several new bruises, a dozen cuts and a headache that hurt like a bitch. Naturally, the elven woman didn't focus on any of that and lead the others around the side, up a flight of stone stairs and into the Dragon's den.

The first thing she noticed (other than the vicious winged beast actively trying to eat them) was the revolving burners on the ground. When she saw the barred gate and the controls stationed around the room, she made up her mind.

"Cassandra! Cover me!" she said sharply, running up the side stairs towards the first controls.

Ever quick on the uptake, the Seeker followed after her without a moment's delay, knocking aside any Qunari as they attempted to block the way.

"What are you doing, Inquisitor?"

Levellan grunted as she turned the first wheel. " I have a plan."

Cassandra looked doubtful but didn't question her. "I hope you know what you're doing, my friend."

"Just cover me!" she said, getting the first burner into position.

With Cassandra guarding her back, Levellan made her way over to the second and eventually the third and final control, but just as she was about to get the final one aligned with the others, the burner refused to turn.

Cursing loudly, Levellan peered down and saw the way was blocked by a wagon.

"Bull!" she shouted over the dragon's shrill roar.

"On it, Boss!" the Qunari said before throwing his head back in a laugh and started tearing into the wagon with enthusiasm.

"This plan of yours is crazy, Inquisitor!" Varric shouted hoarsely.

"Exactly!" Bull said, making the dwarf stare at him in disbelief. "It's why this is so awesome!"

When the crates were eventually destroyed and she had the last of the burners aligned, Levellan ran for the gate.

Once both levers were pulled down, all that was left was to watch (and pray) that her plan worked. With the burners all facing one way, the dragon backed out.

Bull laughed again, "That's it! There goes our dragon!"

But for a moment, just as it turned, its and Levellan's eyes met and the Inquisitor thought that it would lunge at her.

The moment passed however, and with a parting growl, it turned around and went out the gate, letting out another shrieking roar. Any nearby Qunari fled in terror, the dragon trampled one and then snatched another up into its claws as it took off into the night sky.

Levellan and the others were halfway over the bridge when the Viddasala finally turned to face them.

" _Parshaara_!" She said angrily, the soldiers in front of her turning their weapons on them.

The next thing Levellan knew, the mark suddenly lit up and a particularly powerful jolt surged through her arm and rocked through her body, making her double over with a pained cry.

The Viddasala straightened up. "Dear Inquisitor, you have such little time left. You must finally see the truth." She said. "Elven magic already tore the sky apart. If the agents of Fen'Harel are not stopped, you will shatter the world as well."

Clutching at her glowing hand, Levellan glared at the Qunari woman. "The Inquisition has nothing to do with these agents."

"Come, Inquisitor. I am the eyes and ears of the Qunari people. Do you think you can deceive me? You would have died from the mark on your hand, but for the help of one of their chief agents. The same agent who helped seal the Breach. Who lead you to Skyhold. Who gave Corypheus the orb, then founded the Inquisition."

She then sneered at her. "The same man who sired your bastard. Solas, agent of Fen'Harel."

Cassandra's eyes widened in shock. " _What_?"

The urge to put an arrow between her eyes was almost all-consuming. "Solas wanted that orb. If the 'agent of Fen'Harel' gave it to Corypheus, he couldn't be one."

The Viddasala was unrepentant. "Or perhaps he was tasked with removing the evidence of his group's interference. Solas tricked us all. _He_ pushed a dying Qunari into the Winter Palace, to lure you into opposing us. Without him, we could have brought the South peace and wisdom along the Gentle Path. Now we must take the Way of Blades."

The Mark acted up again, and for a moment, her vision swimming as every inch of her actually felt _numb_ from the pain.

Something like pity crossed the Viddasala's face before she nodded at her. " _Panahedan_ , Inquisitor. If it is any consolation, Solas will not outlive you."

Once the Qunari all left and Levellan regained some semblance of control over her limbs again, she heard a low chime like a bell humming from her pockets. With trembling hands, she then fished out the communication crystal Dorian gave her.

 _"Inquisitor? Lana! Can you hear me?"_

Her heart leapt as she raised the crystal, answering immediately. "Dorian? Have you found him?"

The mage's voice faltered. _"We... we were too late. He was gone by the time we got there."_

All the breath in Levellan's lungs left in one fell swoop, her legs nearly gave out from under her as she choked out, "Gone?" A million thoughts suddenly going through her mind.

Realizing his mistake, Dorian was quick to correct himself. _"Sweet Maker, not like that! What I was trying to say was that he wasn't in the dungeons when we got there."_ He said hastily. _"Cole believes he was taken."_

Taking a moment to calm her frantic heart, Levellan swallowed down the bile that had risen in her throat. "Where? _Who_?" Please, please - not this too.

 _"We followed a trail and it lead us to a mirror - whoever took Revas went through, but it's dark now and we couldn't follow after them. But, here's the thing, Cole mentioned something and it reminded me of our... talk earlier, so I have to ask - exactly how sure are you of this 'hunch' of yours?"_

"Why?"

 _"Because I think you're right."_

And there it was.

Levellan balled her fists as she took a steady breath. "...Go back to the Palace."

 _"But what about-"_

She cut him off. "I'll take care of it."

 _"Lana-"_

"Goodbye, Dorian."

The mage's indignant response was cut off when Levellan stowed the crystal away deep into her jacket pocket.

"We need to get to Solas." She said with finality, marching towards the eluvian at the end.

" _That_ 's what you're worried about? What about Revas?" Varric asked incredulously.

"Varric, please don't fight me on this... There isn't enough _time_."

Cassandra looked at her with an odd mix of concern and suspicion. "What was Dorian talking about, Inquisitor? What hunch?"

She looked over her shoulder briefly.

"Trust me." she said grimly, turning back towards the mirror just as her Mark glowed and crackled. "It's complicated."

* * *

 **~End Part Two~**

* * *

 _ **-To Be Concluded-**_

* * *

 **A/N:** So... by the show of hands, who wants to kill me now? Bear in mind, of course, without me, there is no last chapter... Though, I suspect some light torture may still occur one way or the other... *aside, wincing* Dammit...

Yes, I'm ending it here, but to put everyone's minds at ease, I already have 10 pages of the next chapter written out, so I promise I'll be working on that and should probably have it out in the next few days.

I'm sure you're all curious as to what's going to happen next... I hope, or at the very least _not_ rolling your eyes... yeah, that last one would be nice...

 **Oh! But before I go, I have a VERY IMPORTANT question relevant to what happens in the next chapter:**

In the final scene where the Inquisitor goes through the final eluvian before finally meeting Solas (finally), the Qunari they see there are all facing one way, like they were attacking someone (that someone being Solas, obviously) - does that then mean that they (the Qunari) were at the elven ruin _**before**_ him?

And, secondly, even if it IS true, CAN I get away with tweaking it a little? Creative liberties and all.

I'm only asking, because I need to write a scene with that, and I want to get one or two pesky technicalities out of the way before I can get to the climax. So please, please, can someone help me? Drop me a PM if you're that someone.

 **Translation Time (Again, all of this is found on the DA Wiki on the Internet):**

 _ **Kadanshok defransdim vashedan**_ _-_ means, and I'm quoting now; "You will struggle with your wounded intimate friends!" OR "I shall use my foot to assault you in the genitals." - Or, basically, as _I_ understood it, "I will kick you in the nuts".


	5. Epilogue - Part 3

**A/N:** I hope I haven't burnt too many bridges with the last chapter... hopefully this one will make you all love me immensely again when you see what I've done. To give a hint, in the spirit of how things are usually done in _Dragon Age_ , there will be _choices_ and _consequences_.

Lastly, be aware that there IS some mild to heavy swearing in this... then again, it shouldn't really come as a surprise considering the game I'm writing about. Still, be mindful of that please.

Enjoy...!

 **Disclaimer:** I'm gonna say _no_...

* * *

 **What We Leave Behind  
[Epilogue]**

* * *

 **~Part Three~**

* * *

 _"Been around the world, universe too -  
Been around flying, baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Tanzaku stars, Lasso the moon -  
And be standing there beside you/Right when the storm comes through." _

_"So I never say die, aim never untrue/I'm never so high as when I'm with you.  
And there isn't a fire, that I wouldn't walk through/My army of one is gonna fight for you."_  
\- Coldplay, 'Army of One' Lyrics

* * *

Stepping out of mirror, Revas held his arm over his face and squinted in the new light, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand as Solas waited on him patiently.

Once the little elf adjusted and saw where they were, he blinked as if startled. Letting go of the older elf's hand, he walked the length of the broken, moss-covered wall they stepped out on until he reached the ledge overlooking a sprawling ruin that stretched out in front of them.

"Just look at it..."

When Solas came to stand next to him, he had a distant, look in his eyes. "It wasn't always like this." He said softly.

Revas looked up at him curiously. "What happened?"

Solas sighed heavily, suddenly looking older than he appeared to be. "A mistake - a well-meaning one, but... a mistake nonetheless."

"What do you mean?"

"You see this place, _da'len_?" he said. "Do you feel the remnants of the magic here, lingering in the air?"

Unsure at first what he meant, when Revas looked around himself again, he picked up on a slight, not unpleasant vibration against his skin.

He looked up again. "I think so." He said, though uncertain of himself.

"How would you describe it?"

"I... I don't know, it... there's a tingle, like a hum or a pulse..." He paused. "A heartbeat?"

This got him a smile from the older elf. "What else?"

A small dent appeared between Revas's brows as he concentrated. "I'm not sure... I can feel it, but... it's there but it's faint - it feels like something's missing or... or blocking it." The boy frowned. "I don't understand."

"You know of the Veil?"

Revas nodded. "Uh-huh. The Veil keeps the Dream world apart from ours... It's kind of like a barrier, or a wall." He said, remembering what his uncles taught him.

"Once... in a different time long before this one, that barrier did not exist."

Revas blinked, surprised. "It didn't? But, wait..." he said, thinking about it, "If it wasn't there, then... wouldn't that mean that there was nothing keeping the Fade from this world?"

His answer seemed to please Solas as he nodded in approval. "Precisely. Imagine it, _da'len_ \- a waking world shaped by thought and feeling and magic. A world where spirits are not feared but treated as friends."

The boy perked up. "Spirits? Like Cole?"

"Exactly like Cole - and not just him, spirits of Love, Fortitude and Wisdom, and so many others roaming among us freely and without fear on either sides. The elves lived in a world like that, and our people were strong and free. We were so _proud_... and this place, and so many others like it, was proof of that."

"Why did that change? How did it get like this then?" Revas asked.

"Like I said... a mistake." Solas said, suddenly looking haunted. "When the Veil was created and this world was cut off from the Fade, places that thrived and depended on the magic, faltered. And as a result, we became weak and our cities began to crumble and decay."

"Why didn't the Elves rebuild?"

"Over the course of time, wars raged, there were Blights and so many invasions, and we forgot about ourselves, we forgot what we were. All that remains now is memories of memories, and the dreams left in the decrepit ruins of the cities we abandoned like this."

"That's sad..." Revas said softly.

Solas nodded. "Yes, it is."

Seeing the despondent look on the older elf's face, Revas frowned - he wanted to say something that would make him feel better, but when he couldn't think of anything, he looked down, his shoulders slumping.

As he did, however, something caught his eyes near their feet. Blinking, when he realized what he was looking at, he had an idea.

"Maybe... maybe it won't stay like this." He offered.

Solas looked back at the little elf questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Revas surprised him by walking to a pile of debris. "You said this place got like this over time because the Elves left or forgot about it, right?" he then knelt down and started sifting through the rubble.

Solas walked over and peered over his shoulder. " _Da'len_?"

"There was a tree, a big one in the gardens in Skyhold," the little elf explained as he moved stones out of the way. "It got sick last year and started dying, and Mama had to have it cut down.

"She told me that, even if she didn't take it out, it would have fallen over anyway. That it was natural and that everything has its time." He said, struggling with a large rock. "But she said that... once it was gone, that there would be space for something different, that we could plant something new."

Solas watched on until the boy made a triumphant little noise and leaned over when he found what he was looking for.

Revas then stood up, looking over his shoulder. "Maybe it could be the same for this place? Maybe once these buildings are gone, something new can grow here too."

When he turned around, he held up a single white wildflower, smiling when he saw the downright astonished look on Solas's face.

It took a moment, but when the older elf finally regained the ability to speak, Solas surprised himself by chuckling under his breath. "You are truly your mother's son."

Revas flashed him a toothy grin, pleased with himself.

The moment, however, was effectively ruined when both elves heard harsh shouting, echoing through the otherwise still ruin.

Revas was startled as Solas tensed up, suddenly on his guard.

"W-was that...?" the boy said fearfully.

Solas narrowed his eyes and nodded. "We should go." He said quietly, picking the little elf up.

When the shouting got louder, Revas ducked his head underneath the older elf's chin and gripped at his armour tightly.

Solas instinctively pulled him closer to his chest. "Nothing will happen to you, _da'len_." He said in a low voice, his eyes flashed dark for a moment as he turned his head to where he heard the shouting coming from. "Not while I stand."

* * *

 **-Elven Ruin-**

* * *

It was in one of those rare, blissful gaps between the brutal fighting and the unexpected bursts of magical energy from her hand that would leave her virtually incapacitated for several moments, that it dawned on Ellana Levellan that she could, in fact, die that day.

It wasn't the first time in the last few years that she had a similar realization, but the fact that there was a real chance it might have be the last was, to say the least, pretty fucking scary.

She had heard somewhere that, before a person died, they would see their life flashing before their eyes - it wasn't quite like that for her. When she _wasn't_ drunk with the pain, Levellan thought about the things she hadn't done, hadn't seen, hadn't said-

She hadn't read _Swords & Shields_ yet.

She never got to lie and tell the Fereldan Ambassador that, yes, she was in fact planning on invading his country, just for the sheer, sadistic kick she would get out of it seeing his reaction.

She always wanted to know what Dorian would look like without his moustache, and Thom without his beard.

She hadn't gone to visit her parents' graves with her brother since they were children.

And she never got to hug her boy one last time and tell him just how much he meant to her.

Sagging against a wall as she took cover from a volley of spears, Levellan focused on listening to the chaos around her for several moments before she looked down at her marked hand. Once she had her gauntlet off, she tossed it aside and inspected the damage - the light of the Anchor was actually giving off _heat_ , and was bright enough to make her wince and turn her head away.

When she looked up and saw her friends - as battered and bruised as they were - still fighting, she took a deep breath and steeled her resolve.

Dying would have to wait.

* * *

 _ **[Meanwhile...]**_

* * *

Solas heard the eluvian behind him, he stopped walking and sighed.

"You should not have come here, Qunari." He said calmly as a battalion of armed Qunari warriors suddenly filled in through the mirror.

In a matter of moments, the warriors surrounded the elves, taking up positions and holding their weapons at the ready.

The last to come out was the Viddasala, and when she saw him, she bared her teeth in a snarl. " _Parshaara_!" she said, stepping forward aggressively. "Your meddling ends today, agent of Fen'Harel."

"And how do you propose to stop me?" Solas asked as he turned to face her, meeting the Qunari woman's furious stare unflinchingly. "Your force is decimated, your Dragon's Breath ruined - your mission is a failure."

"And you will pay for the part you played in that tenfold." When her eyes fell on Revas, the boy shrank under the weight of her glare.

Solas narrowed his eyes in turn, something like a growl building up in his throat.

Noticing this, the Viddasala arched a brow. "You risked much for that child." She observed.

" _Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit_." He responded tersely in their own language.

"He truly means that much?"

"Yes. So let it be known - if you or your people ever harm my son again, there will be no place on this earth safe enough to keep you from me."

In his arms, he heard Revas's breath catch sharply. When he looked down, the little elf's eyes were wide.

"S-Solas...?"

His expression softened for a moment. "It's true."

The Viddasala sneered at him. "You threaten us?"

"It is only a threat if you force my hand." Solas said evenly, looking up again.

"You are no position to issue any kind of warning, _bas_." She said heatedly.

"It would certainly seem that way." He said with a humourless smile which only seemed to infuriate the Qunari woman further.

Solas then noticed the look and nod exchanged between the Viddasala and a nearby spearman.

The warrior aimed and drew his speak back, but never got the chance to throw it as he was turned to solid stone the very next moment.

Revas gasped.

"But then again," Solas stated calmly, his eyes still alit with dark blue energy, "appearances _are_ deceiving."

The reaction was explosive.

* * *

It was over in a flash of green light, with one final explosive blast from her hand, the Saarath - the huge Qunari Saarebas that been attacking them - was finished.

Levellan's vision was starting to dim and bright around the edges, her mark having spread and was now up until her elbows.

Breathing heavily, she grimaced when she looked up and saw the eluvian in front of her - she was so close...

Mustering up her remaining strength, the Inquisitor made her way over to the mirror. Barely a few meters away, however, her step faltered, and just as she was about to put the one foot in front of the other, when her legs just stopped working.

She swayed for a moment, but before she could sink to her knees, she felt a familiar, comforting presence at her side and a strong arm snaking around her middle, keeping her steady.

Levellan turned her head and smiled weakly. "Hey, Cass..."

"You are _not_ giving up, Inquisitor." The Seeker said in a low, fierce voice, meeting her stare with narrowed eyes.

The elven woman managed a soft laugh. "Wouldn't dream of it..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the others picking themselves up off the ground. Bull turned his head and nodded. Varric opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but ended up just smiling at her.

Nodding back curtly, once they were close enough, Levellan stood on her own feet again and stepped away from Cassandra.

Turning towards the mirror, she practically threw herself at it.

* * *

Once Levellan stumbled out, the eluvian went dark behind her quite suddenly.

Startled by this, when she turned around, she gasped and took an involuntary step back when she saw the petrified Qunari looming over her threateningly with its axe raised.

She looked around, amazed and bewildered at the other soldiers, all no more than statues.

Turning around, she saw a great mirror at the top of the steep hill up ahead.

When she heard his voice, after so long, there was a moment where she could have sworn time stood still...

...As soon as the moment passed, Levellan took off running.

* * *

" _Ebasit kata itwa-ost_." It is ended. You all have fallen.

The Viddasala snarled. " _Maraas kata_." She said defiantly.

"Your forces have failed." He said again, turning his back on her. "Leave now, and tell the Qunari to trouble me no further."

Revas peered over his shoulder just as the Viddasala made to come at them with her spear.

"Look away, _da'len_." Solas ordered calmly.

The boy shut his eyes and buried his face against the material of the older elf's armour. Barely a second later, the Qunari woman's battle cry was cut off abruptly.

Daring to take a peek, he saw that she had been turned to stone like the others. But, when he looked up, he froze when he saw the dark blue light that radiated from Solas's eyes - he'd seen it before, he recognized the magic, but at that very moment, it scared him down to his bones.

"You have nothing to fear from me." Solas said softly, the light in his eyes fading back to normal as he turned his head back to him.

Despite all rational sense telling him otherwise, Revas believed him.

"I know, it's just... I did the same thing..." He whispered, shaken. "I- I've seen my Uncle Han and Dorian use their magic, I've felt the energy around them... but- but _this_ \- what I did... The magic was like yours."

"That's because it is." Solas said quietly. "Your magic is like mine because it comes from me."

"You called me your son."

Something indescribable flickered in the older elf's eyes as he smiled at him. "You are." He said, putting him on his feet again before kneeling in front of him and gripped his shoulders firmly. "There is so much that needs to be said, but, _da'len_... if you believe anything, believe that you are mine as much as you are your mother's. Do you understand?"

The boy stared at him, lost for words. But, before anything else could have been said or done, Solas suddenly stood up straight, schooling his face into a carefully blank mask as he turned around.

Following his line of sight, Revas saw his mother standing there.

Armour ripped and bloodied and the Mark on her hand glowing brightly up the length of her forearm, Levellan reached up and took the helmet off of her head, letting it drop to the ground with a thud as she stared at Solas with a strange look in her eyes.

Without warning, Revas broke away from Solas and ran over to her. "Mama...!"

When Levellan broke eye-contact in favour of looking at her boy, her taut shoulders sagged in relief and she let out a shallow breath. The next moment, however, the Mark flared up violently and with a pained cry, she doubled over and fell to her knees, clutching at her hand.

Revas stopped running when she held up her glowing hand.

"Don't come any closer, Pup! I don't want to-" she was cut off midsentence by another sharp, agonized cry, the Mark lashing out violently.

Revas felt a firm hand on his shoulder, preventing him from going any closer - looking up, the boy froze when Solas's eyes lit up again and the mark stopped glowing abruptly.

"How did you...?"

Neither his mother nor Solas answered him, but as soon as he saw that she had recovered, Revas threw his arms around her neck.

Levellan, despite the situation, allowed herself to hug her boy back as tightly as she could, pulling back only to kiss his forehead.

"I thought I lost you..." She whispered fiercely, cupping his cheek with her unmarked hand. " _Never_ do that to me again, Revas Levellan - do you hear me?"

The little elf's lower lip trembled as he nodded.

When she noticed Solas watching them, she stood up immediately, straightened her back and squared her shoulders as turned to him, subtly as she could, nudging at Revas's shoulders and turning her body so that he she blocked him from view.

When their eyes met, Solas made to speak first, but in the face of her penetrating stare, his words failed him and he turned his head away.

But then, like she had so many times before, she surprised him.

"Thank you." He turned his head back and she hesitated for a moment before her face softened. "For saving him... and for stopping the mark."

"A temporary solution," he said, not trusting his voice, "but it should give us more time."

The smile on her face didn't reach her eyes. "...At least you let me find you after all."

The blank mask cracked somewhat. "I had no doubt we would meet again regardless, _ma vhenan_." he said, letting the endearment linger between them for a moment. Once the moment passed, Solas allowed a sense of calm resignation to set over him. "...I suspect you have questions."

"I did. The Qunari answered some of those questions. The information I found while travelling through the eluvians answered more." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "I know who you are."

He took a step closer. "Do you?"

To her credit, Levellan didn't waver. "Not like I thought I did." She said, a harder edge creeping into her voice. "But yes, Dread Wolf, I do."

The smile on Solas's face was sad, brittle. "Well done." He said. "I was Solas first. 'Fen'Harel' came later... an insult I took as a badge of pride. The Dread Wolf inspired hope in my friends and fear in my enemies... not unlike 'Inquisitor', I suppose."

He looked away briefly. "And now you know..." he said quietly before turning back to her. "What is the old Dalish curse? 'May the Dread Wolf take you'?"

He might as well have struck her. In a heartbeat green eyes hardened, turning as cold as ice and breathtakingly livid.

" _Don't_." She said, almost snarling the words. "Don't you dare..."

"Do you regret now?"

" _Never_." She said stubbornly, taking a step forward, further closing the distance between them. "But if I regret anything, it's being fool enough to think that you cared half as much for me as I did for you."

He came even closer. "I _do_ care."

"Do you?" she said, throwing his words from earlier back at him. "Because, if you did, you would have trusted me enough to tell the truth." The hurt was now evident in her voice. "Or did you really think I wouldn't have understood?"

There was so little space separating them now. Solas could feel her breath against his skin and see every little detail of her face.

He backed away first. " _Ir abelas, Vhenan_."

Her shoulders sagged. "I don't want your apologies."

He turned away and walked over to the edge. "I sought to set my people free from slavery to would-be gods. I broke the chains of all who wished to join me. The false gods called me Fen'Harel and when they finally went too far, I formed the Veil and banished them forever.

"Thus I freed the Elven people and, in so doing, destroyed their world."

"There _has_ to be more than that," she said almost desperately when he finished.

He nodded slowly. "There is."

"Then tell me."

And so he did.

* * *

It was madness... utter, utter madness...

He sealed away the false gods to save the Elves.

He essentially ruined the Elves.

He gave the Orb to Corypheus.

He helped the Inquisition.

He wanted to destroy the world.

He helped stop the Qunari invasion.

He had _spies_ in the Inquisition.

He saved her- _their_ son.

He was going to _destroy the world_.

He still called her his heart...

He was going to destroy the world, and there was _nothing_ she could say to stop him.

 _Madness_...

Levellan felt the Mark start to prickle, but she chose instead to ignore it and listened as Solas explained his reasons, what he intended to do, _why_ he was going to do it.

He was really going to do it...

When he was finished, all she could do was just stare at him, wide-eyed and too lost for words.

Solas's eyebrows furrowed together. "Say something." He said, looking at her pleadingly.

She almost started laughing, but knew that once she did that, she would give into the temptation and start sobbing uncontrollably. That or scream.

She briefly considered just hitting him to see if it would make her feel better, but knew that wasn't going to work either.

Instead she looked down at her boy. When Revas looked back up, his expression mirrored her own and she saw the same confusion, the same fear, but worst of all, the same _understanding_ written all over his face.

And, by the gods, he really _did_ understand.

" _Vhenan_ , please..."

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked, not recognizing her voice. "You've made it clear - nothing I say is going to change your mind."

"I want you to understand."

"That's the horrible thing - I _do_." She said as she turned her head back to him. "But, no matter what your reasons, and as much as I love you, I _can't_ agree with this."

"I'm trying to save our people."

"You're going to destroy the world."

"I'm going to return it as it was."

"At what cost _now_?" She exclaimed. "...Just tell me one thing, does he - does _our_ _son_ \- change anything at all?"

"More than you can imagine." He whispered. "That's why I'm willing to give him a choice in the matter."

"'A choice in the-'? No!" She said fiercely. "No. Absolutely not. He will _not_ have any part in this."

"He already is, and if not now, he will be very soon."

"He's just a boy, Solas!"

"He's also a mage."

That did it.

For a moment, she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"What...?"

"His magic has shown itself." Solas explained calmly. "It manifested while he was captured - he turned one of his guards into stone."

For what felt like the countless time that day - and definitely not for the first in that hour - the floor had been pulled out from under her.

Levellan looked at her boy.

He couldn't look her in the eyes. "I-it's true, Mama..."

"Pup..."

Revas swallowed thickly. "The Qunari, he... he was coming at me and... I- I don't know how it happened... but I..." he said softly as he looked up at her, blue eyes ashamed and brimming with tears. "...I killed him."

She could have wept. "You didn't! It was self-defence, love!"

"But what if that was not the case next time?" Solas asked, making her head snap back to him. "His magic is _strong_ , stronger than it should be for a child his age. And until he has full control his emotions, it is a danger to himself and others around him."

"It's like that for every mage at the beginning. Where are you going with this?"

"It's simple. He could leave with me." He said matter-of-factly. "His magic comes from me. I could teach him how to control his magic better than anyone else in the world."

"And exactly how long would that take?" Levellan asked sharply.

"For as long as it needed to." He then arched an eyebrow. "Or would you rather he be taught by someone else who had no idea what they're doing, and then be ridiculed or feared because of what he can do? Or if the truth came out and he be persecuted because he is my son?"

"Would he be _less_ feared if he was with you?" she challenged.

"Perhaps not, but he would be _safe_. Whatever comes, I could keep him out of harm's way."

"You would be _putting_ him at risk!" She said incredulously. "Never mind ending the world, what about the false gods? If you tear down the Veil, you'll free them. You were the reason they're trapped in the first place - don't you think they'll go after you first once they get out?"

"I had plans."

She felt like screaming again, and while Levellan was sorely tempted to point out just how well his previous 'plans' worked out, she decided better of it.

"And if he went with you," she began, "If you teach him your magic and you somehow manage to keep him safe - do you expect him to fight one day?"

"I would not, but some things are unavoidable... and we all have to fight at one point, _ma Vhenan_."

The way he said it left her breathless.

"What will this prove?" she asked exasperatedly.

"This isn't about proving anything." Solas said, sounding like he was getting frustrated himself before he sighed. "...But, in any case, it's not our decision... and perhaps, to avoid the circular argument, we should ask Revas his opinion."

"...You can't expect him to make a choice like this, Solas." Levellan said quietly.

"He would have had to make it at some point."

"It's _cruel_."

"It's necessary... and it is for his own good." He said, turning his head towards Revas.

When Levellan looked down, Revas was visibly startled by the sudden attention and looked between the two of them with a mixture of apprehension and confusion, and took a step backwards.

"Oh, Pup..." she said softly.

Her boy turned to look at her, lost. "What should I do, Mama? I don't want to choose."

Her heart constricted painfully in her chest. "I don't want you to choose either."

"Why can't we just stay together instead?" he asked and looked at Solas. "You... you two love each other, don't you?"

Solas went over and knelt in front of the little elf. "Sometimes, to do what is worthwhile is to do what is difficult... even at the cost of giving up what you love the most."

"What about what you give up? What- _who_ you leave behind?"

"All you can do is hope that the world you fought for was worth the sacrifice... and that what you gave up will still be there when you return." He said, looking directly at Levellan as he did.

She was speechless. "Solas..."

Revas frowned. "What if... what if I choose _wrong_?"

"You won't." Levellan said immediately, finding her voice again. "I might not want you to choose, Pup, but I'll tell you one thing - there is no wrong answer."

"T-there isn't?"

She shook her head. "No, and no matter what happens next, no matter what you decide, you are still my boy and I will love you until the day I die."

"...But what if everything changes?" Revas whispered, the fear obvious in his eyes.

"Change is inevitable, but it should not be feared," Solas stated, "Your mother is right, _da'len_ , and regardless of the outcome, the decision is ultimately yours."

* * *

 **:::Ending A:::**

* * *

Revas took a deep breath before looking directly at Solas.

"I... I always wondered... about you I mean." He said quietly. "There were so many times I wanted to ask, a lot of things I wanted to know about my da."

"Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't the right time. But now, I-I didn't think it would happen, and now that it has... I'm very happy I met you."

The hard edge in Solas's eyes softened. "I am very happy to have met you too."

"I want to go with you." Revas stated. "I know you want to help me. This magic scares me, and I know I might hurt someone if I'm not careful... But if I do and I leave, I might not see the people I care about again."

"And if you stay, you might be different from everyone else."

"Nobody's ever exactly like somebody else," the boy reasoned, "If we were, the world would be boring."

Despite the obvious disappointment, Solas chuckled. "True enough." he allowed before his eyes saddened and then, softly, "...You'll be alone."

"That's okay, I won't be." Revas reassured. "I'll have my family - my aunts and my uncles and the people who care for me... and now, I have you too."

"I can't stay with you. As much as I would want to."

"I know. I might not understand, but I'm not worried, not really."

"And why is that?"

"Mama will change your mind, and when she does, I'll see you again and you'll stay, and everything will be like it's supposed to be."

He said it with so much certainty, Solas almost believed him. "You really think so?"

Revas tilted his head. "You don't?"

Solas smiled. "...Very astute, _da'len_."

There was a sudden flash of green light and the next moment, with a pained cry, Levellan clutched her hand and doubled over.

Solas went over to her immediately as Revas took a step back in shock.

"We're out of time..." Solas said under his breath. "The Mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you... at least for now."

Sinking to her knees, Levellan looked up at him when he was close enough. "Solas," she said, pleading now, " _Var lath vir suledin_."

He looked down. "I wish it could, _Vhenan_."

"Don't do this," she said desperately as the pain shot through her, " _Please_ -" Before she could stop herself, she cried out again.

He reached out and took her arm in his hand firmly. "My love..." he whispered, leaning in.

Levellan looked into his eyes, watching as they lit up and a different sort of energy surged up her arm. When she felt his lips against hers, she shut her eyes and returned the kiss as best as she could until, far too soon, Solas pulled away and stood up.

"I will never forget you." He said quietly before looking over at Revas who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Look after your mother."

The little elf stared after him as he turned away, but as he began walking towards the mirror, Revas called out to him. "Wait...!"

Solas stopped and turned slightly as Revas started looking around himself.

When he spotted more of the same white wildflowers from earlier growing nearby, he went over and picked the first best he could find. Turning back to the older elf, he walked up to him and held it up for him to take.

Recognizing the significance of the gesture, Solas took it after a brief moment of hesitation.

He smiled down at the little elf. "Until we meet again, my son."

Despite the sudden brightness in his eyes, Revas nodded and smiled back at him.

With one final look over his shoulder at Levellan, when he turned his back, he held the wildflower closer to his chest and stepped through the eluvian.

Once the mirror went dark behind him, Revas turned back to his mother.

Seeing the look on his face, Levellan held out her remaining hand and beckoned him over. She wrapped her arm around him as tightly as she could when she felt his arms around her neck and pressed her forehead against his, both taking comfort where they could. Left behind again.

* * *

 _ **[A Few Days Later...]**_

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

Levellan ignored the shouting as it echoed down the hall as she busied herself fixing the sash on her boy's uniform.

Revas had his head turned towards the closed door. "They sound angry..."

She was knelt in front of him. "Oh, I'll be dealing with them in a minute." She reassured, patting the sash down once before turning her attention to his hair next, tucking one of the more rebellious strands behind his ear.

When she was finished, she put her hand on his shoulder. "There... fit to meet royalty." She said and stood up. "Will you be okay carrying that, Pup?"

Revas adjusted the heavy book under his arm before grinning at her toothily. "Sure thing, Mama."

She smiled back tenderly and nodded. "Then let's go."

Together, the two elves made their way down the hall. Seeing them approach, the guards opened it, every head turing as they stepped inside.

Josephine and Leliana was arguing with the Fereldan and Orlesian ambassadors, but fell silent when Levellan stepped up to them.

"Inquisitor?" Josephine asked, looking down at Revas curiously.

Levellan gave both women a curt nod and turned to her son, holding out her hand. Taking it as his cue, Revas handed it over.

"Thank you, love." She said quietly before looking back at the head table and held up the book.

"You all know what this is." She began firmly, looking directly at the Ambassadors and the Divine. "A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the formation of the Inquisition." She said and turned towards the audience. "We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval."

Pausing for a moment, she softened her voice. "We have fulfilled that pledge." She said steadily, looking at Josephine briefly. "And now the war is over, for most of us. It is time for our soldiers to sheathe their swords and go home.

"To all who served: thank you." Levellan said and turned to her more fully. "It has been an honour." She said, handing the book over to the other woman with a small smile before looking back at the stunned audience.

"Effective immediately, the Inquisition is disbanded."

The entire room was suddenly alive with commotion, shocked outcries and incredulous gasps.

Levellan calmly extended her hand towards Revas, and once her boy took it, she held her head high and both of them walked out again without looking back.

* * *

Eventually, they found themselves on one of the terraces overlooking the valley below.

The setting was idyllic, peaceful, like something out of a painting, and for the moment, a person could honestly fool themselves into thinking that all was right with the world - for all intent and purpose, it was for now.

It wouldn't last... But for the moment, closing her eyes, Levellan took a deep breath and felt blissfully calm for the first time in far too long, turning her face to the sun she enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair.

When the novelty passed, she looked down at Revas who was staring into the distance with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Pup?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"...Are you going to help him? Solas, I mean."

She nodded. "I'm going to try."

He made a satisfied humming sound as he hugged her around the waist. "That's good. I like him - he was nice to me... And he really does love you."

"I know... but it's not going to be easy."

Revas nuzzled his face against her stomach. "If anyone can do it, Mama, it's you."

Despite the swell of affection for her boy, there was a moment of doubt too. "I hope you're right, love..." she said softly.

Then, "Luckily," a different voice said behind them, "you won't have to go at it alone."

Turning her head, Levellan smiled when she saw Dorian, Varric and Cassandra walk up to her.

"We've been sent to look for you," Cassandra stated dryly. "As inappropriate as it is, the others are having a celebration in the tavern. Since you are the guest of honour, it's required that you be there."

Varric snorted. "Hey, if the Inquisition's really ending, it's got to end right." He said before looking at Levellan. "You okay, Inquisitor?"

The elven woman smiled at him. "You know what, Varric? I think I will be."

"Good... But I don't suppose I can call you that anymore, huh?"

"It wouldn't stop you anyway, Ser Dwarf." She said wryly.

He laughed. "You know it."

"Oh, please, it's not like we can say anything's ending, can we?" Dorian asked. "Not really."

Cassandra nodded. "I agree. For _some_ of us, it's beginning all over again."

Revas looked up at them. "...Everything's going to change after this, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

"Are you worried?" Levellan asked.

"A little." He admitted. "...But what happens now, Mama?"

His mother smiled at him. "Now? Now we save the world."

"Again." Varric quipped.

"Again." Levellan agreed with a nod.

"Well, in any case, if you don't mind, the last thing I want to think about right now is anything starting or ending or whatever." Varric said matter-of-factly before looking at Revas. "So, how about it, Giggles? One more game of Wicked Grace? I'm sure if I spin it right, we can find _someone_ brave enough to play with you."

The little elf perked up and beamed before looking at his mother. "Can I?"

Levellan sighed with exasperated fondness. "Alright, but not for money and play nice. And don't let your Uncle Varric talk you into anything else." She said, giving Varric a half-stern, half-amused look as an afterthought.

The dwarf put his hand over his heart. "Why, I'd never... well, almost never."

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it, Inquisitor," she said dryly, scooping Revas up in her arms just as he was about to follow after Varric. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on _both_ of them."

"But, Auntie Cass..." the boy whined.

The Seeker arched an amused brow. "No buts, Revas Levellan - and don't you think of using those sad eyes on me to change my mind. Besides, it feels like we haven't spend any time at all together since this whole thing started."

"Will you read me a story later?" he asked, suddenly hopeful.

Cassandra's mouth quirked. "I'd think you were too big for that. Didn't I hear your mother say you could read on your own already?"

"Well yeah... but, you always tell them the best."

Varric made an indignant sound. "Hey-!"

Revas grinned at him apologetically before turning back to Cassandra, widening his eyes just so to really sell it. " _Please_...?"

Her expression softened and she relented. "Then in that case, I could think of nothing better I'd rather do."

Varric grumbled under his breath, but when he noticed that neither Dorian nor Levellan followed after them, he turned back to them. "Are you guys coming?"

"Go on ahead - we'll catch up, Varric." Dorian reassured.

The dwarf raised an eyebrow, but with a nod, he eventually turned back and followed after Cassandra and Revas.

When they left, Dorian noticed the faraway expression on Levellan's face, and looked at her curiously. "Something on your mind?" he asked.

"Not much," she admitted quietly. "I'm just wondering if I did the right thing."

"You mean disbanding the Inquisition?"

"Among other things... Revas might have been safer at Skyhold." She pointed out.

"Perhaps, but again, if you stayed, you'd spend half your time worrying about who's spying for whom." He said and frowned slightly. "...But, I can see there's more to this than what you're letting on."

"There is, I..." she sighed. "Back at that ruin, when I saw Solas again he gave Revas a choice - he could either stay with me, or he could have gone with him."

The mage blinked, incredulous then outraged. "He didn't..."

Levellan nodded. "He said he could keep him safe."

"From _what_?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll have to find out, but... it scared me, Dorian - it still does. I don't know what I would have done if he went with him."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "I think you're underestimating just how much that boy of yours loves you, Lana."

"I'm not." She said softly.

Dorian sniffed. "...But, speaking of Daddy Dearest, how do you think he'll react once he finds out about this little plan you've concocted with our dear Spymaster and Seeker?"

She smiled at him slightly. "I don't think he has a say in any of it to be perfectly honest."

He nodded. "True, but out of curiosity, is this the second or third god we've gone up against now? I can't seem to keep up with these things anymore."

Levellan shook her head before looking up at the green-tinged sky. "We'll have to see about that."

He followed her gaze. "Whatever comes next, one thing is for certain though - this will be fun."

* * *

 _"Our day will come (Our day will come)/If we just wait a while.  
No tears for us (No tears for us)/Think love and wear a smile."_

 _"Our dreams have magic,  
Because we'll always stay/In love this way.  
Our day will come..."  
_\- Amy Winehouse, 'Our Day Will Come' Lyrics

* * *

 **-END A-**

* * *

 **:::Ending B:::**

* * *

Revas looked down, turning inwards as a troubled look crossed his face and his eyebrows knitted together.

Solas's grip on his shoulder tightened. "I would not ask this of you, _da'len_ , if I did not think it was for the best." He said quietly, making the boy look back up again. "Please believe that."

Something unspoken passed between them and after a tense minute, Revas nodded slowly.

"I... I do." He said softly. "I believe you."

Levellan's heart weighed down heavily in her chest as the slow realization dawned on her.

"Pup...?" she said, her voice breaking when he turned his head away.

He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry, Mama."

His words made her go cold inside.

"This magic scares me," he said, finally looking up at her helplessly. "What if something happens? I-I wouldn't know how to control it."

"Revas..."

"I don't want to hurt you, I can't stay."

She felt numb. "But you could never hurt me, love."

Revas's eyes were brimming. "I'm sorry." He said again with a choke.

Before anything else could have been said, the Mark suddenly flared up as red hot pain shot through her arm that left her breathless and brought her back down on her knees.

Solas went over to her immediately as Revas took a step back in shock.

"We're out of time..." Solas said under his breath. "The Mark will eventually kill you. Drawing you here gave me the chance to save you... at least for now."

Levellan looked up when he took her arm and leaned forward towards him.

Thinking she was about to kiss him, Solas lowered his head but just as his lips were about to touch hers, she turned her head just so and whispered near his ear.

"If _anything_ happens to him," she said, her voice deathly calm despite the _breathtaking_ amount of pain she was in, "I will hunt you down to the ends of this world and the next."

Their eyes met when she turned her head back, but while his saddened he nodded and tightened his grip on her arm. When his eyes lit up, she shut hers and with a silent gasp, she then pressed her forehead against his, breathing heavily as a different kind of magic ran down the length of her forearm.

"Forgive me, my love..." He whispered back and pulled away just as she opened her eyes again.

She turned to her boy and when he came over, it took everything she had not to break down in front of him.

As he wrapped his arms around her, she held him as tight as she could with her remaining arm, shutting her eyes as she kissed him on top of his head.

When Revas reached out and touched her face, she leaned into his touch. "Don't be sad, Mama. It'll be okay." He said sweetly, and Levellan couldn't help the choking laugh that came out of her mouth nor the increasing wetness in her eyes that was now trailing down her cheeks.

"Be good for me." she managed, smiling at him through everything. "Be good and make me proud, okay?"

"Cross my heart." He promised.

"I love you. Remember that."

"I love you too." He said back and he all too soon stepped out of her embrace and edged towards Solas who had been watching them with a regretful expression.

When he turned to him, the older elf held out his hand for the younger to take which Revas did after a brief pause.

After taking a deep breath, Revas then nodded and together, both of them walked towards the eluvian at the end.

Before stepping through, however, her boy hung back for a moment to look over his shoulder, back at his mother who was still on her knees.

But, when he turned back, he looked out in front of him and went through the mirror.

* * *

 _ **[A Few Days Later...]**_

* * *

 **-Winter Palace-**

* * *

Turning her back on the head table, Levellan ignored the sudden outburst of commotion that had followed her words, raised her head defiantly in the face of the stunned expressions in front of her, squared her shoulders and marched out of the council chamber.

The Inquisition would continue on as the Divine's personal guard, Skyhold would remain as it was, and she would act as Inquisitor until such a time _she_ decided to step down.

By her tone of voice and the look in her bloodshot eyes alone, nobody argued with her when she said it.

Halfway down the hall, she heard her friends call out to her, calling her back.

She ignored them as well, eager to get back to her temporary quarters and take off her damned uniform.

Once she reached the guest wing, she stepped inside the spacious, ridiculously lavish living area, closed the door behind her and made her way over to the liquor cabinet at the back - there, standing on a silver tray, was the wine bottle Dorian had promised.

Taking it in hand, Levellan used her teeth to take out the cork, spat it out and, in a way that no doubt would have caused a scandal among the nobility if they ever saw her, knocked the bottle back and drank until her throat burned.

She made to reach for the buttons of her shirt with her other hand. But when the harsh reality slapped her in the face, her grip around the bottle neck tightened, and with frustrated shout, threw it at the wall.

The door opened just as the bottle exploded in a shower of wine and glass, just narrowly missing Cassandra as she stepped in. The Seeker drew back on reflex before staring at her in bewilderment as she heard Sera and Dorian exclaiming indignantly behind her.

Levellan turned her back on her friends as they filled into the room. "Dammit- _Fuck_!" she swore, uncaring of who saw or heard her at the moment. "Of course - of- _fucking_ -course it's like this. Why am I even surprised? After all, this is what I deserve, isn't it? My _prize_ for saving the day."

Cassandra was struck speechless as Sera and Dorian exchanged wide-eyed looks with each other as the elven woman started stalking up and down the room.

"Nothing I did mattered. Not a single bloody thing I did changed anything." She raged. "No matter how hard I fought, how hard I tried or _begged_ , what did any of that get me? The world isn't any closer to being saved. The man I loved left me _again_. I lost my arm. And my son-"

When she turned to her friends, they were alarmed by the furious tears brimming in her eyes.

"Can anyone tell me it was worth it?" she asked with a breaking voice. She then made a sound that resembled a mangled laugh but was closer to sob, speaking just above a whisper, "Look at me... I can't even take off this stupid thing by myself without falling apart- I can't even..."

As she reached up and gripped at her hair, the others went over to her.

Sera put her arms around her shoulders and pressed her head against the side of hers.

Levellan sagged into Sera's embrace, leaning against her heavily. "I'm sorry..." she choked, "I'm so sorry..."

The other elf shushed her and held her tightly as Cassandra then walked up to the Inquisitor and started undoing the buttons on her shirt while Dorian could just stand there and watch speechlessly.

"...You haven't slept at all in these past few days, have you?" the Seeker asked quietly when she looked up at her, noticing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I didn't want to," Levellan said hoarsely.

Cassandra sighed. "Inquisitor..."

"...It seemed like a good idea at the time."

This earned her a stern, exasperated look. Once Cassandra had finished unbuttoning her shirt, Levellan allowed her to take it off of her, leaving her in her undershirt, and didn't offer any resistance when she was led to the bedroom.

The moment her legs touched the side of the bed, she promptly fell into it face-first, not even bothering to take off her boots first before she hitched feet up onto the mattress.

Sera made to sit down next to her, but just as she could, she felt something underneath her and when she looked, she found Revas's stuffed purple dragon, Fang.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

Seeing this, when Sera handed Fang over to her, Levellan turned onto her side and held it in front of her face.

Something seemed to break in her eyes as she stared at it for a long while, gripping at it hard enough to make her knuckles turn white until she hugged her chest.

Sera looked like she wanted to reach out to her, but was stopped when she felt Cassandra's hand on her shoulder.

"Leave her," the Seeker said quietly with a rough voice. "She needs to come to terms on with this her own before we can help her."

Sera frowned up at her but eventually nodded and stood up.

"Inquisitor," Cassandra said, "we'll be outside if you need us."

There was a vague nod but little else in way of a response as Levellan then hitched her knees to her chest and curled up further into herself.

Turning away from her, Sera rubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand. "It's not right." She said in a voice thick with emotion. "None of this is."

Cassandra put her arms over the elf's shoulders comfortingly and lead her away before looking up at Dorian who was standing in the doorway with a grimace on his face.

"I'll kill him." The mage said darkly, "So-called 'god' or not, if I ever see him again, by the time I'm through, there will be nothing left but ash."

Sera nodded vigorously in agreement as Cassandra ushered them both out, closing the door behind them and left the Inquisitor to grieve.

* * *

 _She wasn't sure when exactly she fell asleep, but when Levellan opened her eyes again, she wasn't in the Winter Palace anymore as she found herself standing in the middle of a forest clearing surrounded by impossibly tall trees._

 _Looking up at the strange, hazy sky of the Fade, she was instantly on guard when she felt that she was being watched._

 _As she turned around, she froze when she saw a great white wolf at the very edge of the clearing, standing in the shadow of the trees._

 _When their eyes met across the distance, it made no immediate attempt to come closer and instead just sat down and continued watching her._

 _Her first instinct was to go over to it, to reach out and bridge the gap, but stopped herself before she could take a step forward. Clenching her hand into a fist and taking a deep breath, she gave it a curt nod and stood back._

 _The wolf regarded her with a cautious, albeit, almost longing stare for a moment longer before movement near its feet drew its attention._

 _It was then when she saw it as it moved out from behind the older, a smaller wolf - a pup._

 _Levellan felt her heart race and her breath catch, but stood perfectly still, not daring to move a single muscle._

 _The pup's ears perked up when it saw her, however, instead of coming over to her, it hesitated and looked up at the older wolf almost uncertainly._

 _Seeing this, the wolf lowered its massive head and gently nudged the pup in its side with the tip of its nose. It nodded once before gesturing towards her with a small sideways tilt of its head._

 _The pup pressed its nose back against the side of the wolf's muzzle affectionately before turning towards Levellan, stepping out of the shadow of the trees as it crossed the clearing._

 _As it was coming closer, Levellan took a moment to take in the pup's appearance. It was light brown all over save for a single white patch over its left eye and another directly over its chest - it was much shorter than Cullen's Mabari and twice as slim, but made up for it in being three times fluffier._

 _When it was close enough, it stopped walking and looked up at her hopefully with guileless blue eyes._

 _Kneeling down, Levellan smiled at it tenderly._

 _"Hello, Pup..."_

 _Its tail started wagging, and without warning, it launched itself directly at her, making her stumble back. It took a moment, but when Levellan recovered from the sudden weight, she wrapped her arms around its neck as best she could and returned the embrace with an astonished laugh._

 _Drawing back, when it saw her stump where her arm used to be, the pup's ears fell flat against its head as it let out a soft whine._

 _"It's alright," she whispered, laying her hand against the side of its face, marvelling at the softness she felt underneath her fingers. "It doesn't hurt anymore."_

 _The pup leaned into her touch for a long moment before stepping away and started circling around her, occasionally brushing against her or nudging at her with its nose._

 _All too soon, however, both of them looked up when they heard a bark coming from the trees and saw the wolf back on its feet again._

 _The pup let out a disappointed whine and turned back to Levellan, tilting its head._

 _"I understand, love." She reassured, reluctantly drawing her hand back. "Go... I'll see you again soon."_

 _It lingered around her for a moment, brushing up against her once more before going back to the wolf who was waiting on it patiently._

 _Once the pup was back at its side, the wolf turned back to look at Levellan._

 _Standing up straight, she fixed it with a firm stare as she called out to it. "Remember what I said, Solas."_

 _The wolf's eyes saddened for a moment, but with a curt nod, it then turned around, and with the pup at its heels, turned and disappeared among the shadows of the trees._

* * *

Her pillow was still damp when she eventually woke up.

It took a moment, but after she'd done processing what had just happened - what she'd just seen - Levellan sat up. Her throat was hoarse, her eyes hurt and despite the heartache, her cheeks were dry.

Realizing that she was still clutching at Fang, she looked at it and began tracing the length of its spine with her thumb until the voices coming from the living area brought her back to reality.

An unpleasant knot coiled in her stomach as she thought about how badly she reacted, but, shaking it off, she eventually got out of bed and went over to the door.

They were all there, no doubt waiting on her - Cullen, Bull, Rainier and Cole was standing in the corner quietly, Josephine, Vivienne and Sera taking up the long couch, while Varric, Dorian, Leliana and Cassandra stood slightly apart for the others, talking amongst themselves in hushed voices.

The room fell quiet when they finally noticed her.

She saw heartbreak written on some of their faces, concern and anger too.

Varric tried to smile at her, but it was weak and didn't reached his eyes.

It went unsaid, but they were all waiting on her, anticipating what she was going to do next.

She looked down at the stuffed dragon she was still holding onto.

Her grip on it tightened and, for a moment, she closed her eyes and takes a deep breath.

But... once the breath left her, the tension in her shoulder went with it, and when she opens her eyes again, she turned and sets Fang aside on a nearby table. It didn't escape her notice the worried look that passed between Dorian and Cassandra when she did.

Something visibly hardened in Levellan's eyes when she lifted her head, and when she stepped forward, she didn't look back.

* * *

 _"I wish I could say no regrets/And no emotional debts,  
'Cause as we kiss goodbye the sun sets.  
So we are history/The shadow covers me,  
The sky above/A blaze that only lovers see."_

 _"He walks away/The sun goes down -  
He takes the day/But I'm grown.  
And in your way/My blue shade -  
My tears dry on their own."_  
\- Amy Winehouse, 'Tears Dry on Their Own' Lyrics

* * *

 **-END B-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Like I said, I couldn't decide which I liked best, and while I do sort of have an idea of an idea of a story after this one, I will NOT be writing anything until I get more information about the next game. I will however, be doing extensive editing on this fic in the next few weeks.

Also, I MIGHT have alluded to a few things that happens in the end of _Trespasser_ , but just so you all know, I don't have any more of a clue what will happen next than the rest of you.

Still, regarding DA4, here's hoping for a dwarf romance option, more info on the Darkspawn and Old Gods, a possible cameo for the Warden Commander, more Dorian, and most importantly, a satisfying conclusion to the Solas/Levellan romance arch...

...Oh, and Elven Gods (oh please, oh please let there be Elven Gods...).

So, anyway, I feel like I need to point this out - Ending B was heavily inspired by the final scene with the Advisors where, if you picked the aggressive option, the Inquisitor completely loses their shit (Josephine's eyes were priceless). That was by far the single most awesome cut scene I've seen yet.

 **Translation:**

 **Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit.:** It is my purpose to do what I must for those I consider important.

Right! Well... hot damn, this whole story if over a 100 pages in MS Word. And I wrote it under a year... that is a new personal best.

To those interested, I am planning and will be working on a few other DA one-shots, so if you liked my writing, I can assure you that more is to come... in due time... _after_ my university workload calms down.

I really, really hope any of you who read to this point enjoyed this! Thank you, thank you, thank you all who have reviewed, followed and added this to your favourites! The support has been tremendous, stupendous, and many other words that end with an '-ous'.

Until the next adventure,  
GoddessofDawn out.


End file.
